True Love
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: Love is tested for Nate and Alex as they experience a long distance relationship. Can they handle it? or will Nate's past and mistakes cause Alex to fall for another boy. Will their love last? Sequel to Summer Love. Nalex.
1. The New Kid

**A/N: Okay like I promised, here is the sequel to Summer Love. Get ready because you are about to read about Alex's not-so-normal life. Only one word for that: drama. Yup, Alex is going to experience love, hate, drama, tears, and confusion. Ooooh and get ready for the surprise twist...or twists. So stop reading this and start reading that! LOL. **

Nate was sitting right in front of me, holding his guitar in his hand. I smiled as he smirked at me. He placed his hand on mine and squeezed it tightly. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. This was just perfect.

"I missed you" I said. Nate smiled.

"I miss you too. At least we're together now." he said. I looked up in his eyes and he looked into mine. He leaned in closer…and closer…

-

My eyes shot open and I was lying in my bed in New York. Nate was no where to be found. I sighed and groaned. It was just a dream. It was a perfect dream though. God, I wish these dreams were true.

Well it's Alex again. I'm reliving my regular life back in New York. Emphasis on regular. People stopped caring that I dated Nate a month ago when they found out that they won't get any dirt of me. Psh, I would love to see them try.

It was a Monday morning and I am so grouchy at the moment. If you haven't notice, I don't like to be waken up or waking up in general. The worst part about it is that I have to go to school. Ugh, I hate that!

I sleepily got up and walked to the bathroom, which was occupied by Justin. I leaned on the door and yawned as I heard the toilet flushing. Justin opened the door, which caused me to fall. Justin didn't even laugh. He just walked around me and went back to his room. Psh, weirdo.

I got up and started doing my bathroom stuff then dressing into a black skirt with a cool silver belt around it and a red awesome shirt. I grabbed my gray mini hoodie and my backpack then walked to the Sub Station. I grabbed my lunch and walked towards the subways. The _**usual boring **_routine. How…normal.

By the time I got to school, I really wanted to call Nate but we're four hours ahead from California. Nate's probably still sleeping. As much as I want to bother him and wake him up, I don't want to at the same time. I sighed and decided to text Hannah. I mean, she randomly texts people at the middle of the night.

I opened my cell phone, but was interrupted by a bunch of screaming girls running around like crazy in front of the hallway. I covered my ears. God, I felt as if I was at one of Nate's freaking concerts! What the hell is happening?!

Harper jumped up and down and attempted to join me into her happy dance. As if. She stopped and just screamed. O my god, why is everyone screaming?!

"Harper!" I yelled. She laughed.

"Sorry! It's just-"

"Why is everyone screaming?" I demanded.

"Well-"

"Why are you screaming?" I interrupted again. She covered my mouth before I could ask another question. I gave Harper and look and put my hands at my hips.

"Jake Ryan is coming to our school!" she said excitedly. Jake who? I pushed Harper's hand away from my mouth and gave her a confusing look.

"Who's Jake Ryan?" Harper widened her eyes of complete shock. She put her hand on her mouth. She does that a lot when she's surprised. Harper had the dumbest OMG look on her face, it was kinda funny.

"You don't know Jake Ryan?" a voice said. A very annoying and bratty voice. One word for that: Gigi. I turned and looked at her. "Wow, I knew you were clueless Alex but I didn't know you were _that_ clueless." Her clones laughed. Was that supposed to be an insult? That was so pathetic I'm laughing in the inside.

"At least I'm not some crazy stalker…" I turned towards Harper. "But seriously, who is Jake Ryan?"

The doors swung open and a tall blonde boy,was being bombarded by a bunch of paparazzi and news reporters. Three huge and muscular security guards covered him. Girls started screaming again and running up to him. The security guards wouldn't let them through though. I'm guessing that's Jake Ryan.

Harper started screaming at the top of her lungs and jumping up and down. I covered my ears again. You know, right now I rather be at Nate's concerts right now. I swear, I think Harper screams louder than those thousands of girls.

"O my god! Jake! You're my favorite movie star!" Gigi said, happy dancing. O…so I'm guessing he's a movie star. I shrugged and closed my locker. I do not want to be caught up in this mess. Last time I had an encounter with a cute celebrity…I ended up embarrassing myself to the fullest.

I was the first girl in my class. Almost all the guys were here, talking about how gay Jake Ryan was. I rolled my eyes. Psh, they're just jealous. I sat on my seat and took out my cell phone. I accidentally pressed speed dial number one. No!

"Hello?" a _very_ sleepy Nate asked.

"Nate? I'm sorry. I accidentally pressed your number." I said. Nate laughed a little.

"Don't lie, I know you wanted to call me." he said cockily. Yup, same Nate. "But I love you for that." At least he's still a sweetie. I smiled. Then the security guards entered my homeroom. O no…please don't let him-

I swear I got deaf. Who knew that about a dozen girls screaming could be hurt your ears so much. Jake entered the classroom and was smiling at the girls while they were trying to touch him. Wow, obsessed much?

"What the hell is that?" Nate said. I laughed.

"Just a bunch of obsessed girls. We have a new classmate."

"O, who?" I opened my mouth to speak then the teacher came inside.

"O gotta go Nate. Love ya." then I hung up. Jake sat right next to me. One of his security guards were standing right between us while another was at his side. The third one was standing right next to the door. WTF, is this guy the freaking president or something? If I don't know him he couldn't be that famous. Now I have an insanely large guy blocking half of my view.

"Uh, excuse me" I said, poking the guy's side. God it hurt! It was like smashing your finger on rocks. The guard didn't move an inch. I raised my eyebrows. "Yo, earth to freakishly huge dude!" I yelled. He didn't look at me. I groaned.

"Sorry about that" I heard a voice. I turned and saw Jake looking at me. He was leaning in front of the desk to see me. I rolled my eyes. I know he's apologizing, but I'm ticked off. How would you feel if a tall and rock-hard guy was standing right next to you…and smells really bad. Jake beckoned the guard and whispered something into his ear. The guard nodded and walked next to the other guard standing next to the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that." he said. I blinked, just blinked. What was I supposed to say, it's okay? I don't forgive that easily. Yeah, I know I'm stubborn. Jake scratched his head. "Uh, I'm Jake Ryan." he smiled.

"I heard." I said bored. I think I would know that…now. Jake looked a bit embarrassed. The teacher clapped her hands, trying to get our attention. The class quieted down and looked at the teacher. I actually paid attention to her for once. I had this weird feeling though. Like someone was watching me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jake looking at me. He just kept on looking and looking. I bit my lip. This was…awkward.

**A/N: Ok I know that was hecka short and I'm sorry for that! Just keep on R&R please.**


	2. Getting to Know Him

The bell rang and I rushed to first period. Dear God, please don't let Jake follow me. But of course, he did. If we have the all of same classes, I might commit suicide. Well maybe not but I rather do many things than have him in my classes. To think I was used to screaming girls from over the summer.

I sat in my seat, but guess what, Jake sat next to me again. He doesn't even sit there! Just ignore him Alex. I took my stuff out and then my cell phone. Maybe now I could text Hannah. But no, Jake just has to talk to me.

"Hey," he said. I glanced at him and then looked back at my cell phone. "We met earlier. Uh, but I didn't get your name."

"O," I said nodding my head. I scrolled down my contacts list to find Hannah.

"Well it's not fair because you know my name and I don't know yours." I sighed. This boy is not going to give up. I looked at him and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm Alex Russo okay." I said, obviously annoyed. Jake put his hands in defense.

"Sorry for bothering you, I just want to know a pretty girl's name." he said smirking. My stomach had that weird feeling. That feeling I get with Nate…nah can't be. I raised my eyebrows.

"O, okay." I said shrugging.

"Okay, why are you playing hard to get?" he asked laughing. Excuse me? Hard to get? I actually don't want him to get me! How does he not see that?! Wow this guy has ego issues. I looked at him, mad.

"I'm not playing hard to get" I said angrily.

"Sure" Jake said, sarcastically. I groaned and put my head on my desk. I hate this guy. My cell phone started singing '_Hello Beautiful'_ Nate's version. I smiled.

"Hi" I said sweetly. Jake looked at me.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." I laughed. "Well I can't go back to sleep now thanks to you."

"Sorry" I said. He laughed.

"It's okay. So who's your new classmate?" I groaned. I do not want to talk about it. "Is she like a brat or something?"

"It's a guy, and he is a brat." I looked at Jake, he just kept on looking at me. Not angrily though, curiously. I gave him a look and he turned away. Once my eyes went somewhere else though, he turned right back and continued looking at me.

"Aw, good luck with school Alex."

"Class!" my teacher shouted.

"Looks like you have class. Love ya."

"Love ya too Nate." then we hung up. I looked over at Jake. He was just glaring at his desk, angry as ever. Wow, he takes things way to seriously. So what, I have a boyfriend, every other girl in this school would want to date him. All he has to do is go up to them and harass them, but they will actually enjoy his annoyingness.

By lunch I sat next to Harper outside on the benches. I like the benches, I know they're harder to eat lunch with, but I like being outside. Jake ran up behind me, holding his gourmet food. Wow, just typical.

"Hey Alex, can I eat with you?" he asked, smiling. Is this kid bipolar? During class he was mad to heck and now he's smiling. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"That means yes in Alex language" Harper said quickly. She stood up and grabbed her lunch. "Here, sit right here." she took Jake's shoulders and placed him right next to me. Thanks Harper. Jake laughed.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Harper" she said smiling and blushing. He smiled his famous 'good boy' smile.

"Thanks Harper." Harper looked like she melted right there. She walked away winking at me and giving me two thumbs up. I looked at her with my mouth open in shock. Did she completely forget that I was dating Nate?!

"Well then, I think we got off at the wrong start. I'm Jake Ryan, a friend" he said extending his hand. A friend, well that's okay…I guess. Should I accept this? Eh, sure why not. I shook his hand.

"Alex Russo." I said smiling. Jake smiled another 'good boy' smile.

"Cool," then we started talking. He was pretty cool. He didn't make me laugh like Nate did, but he was interesting to talk to. Jake was sweet and mature. I don't really fall for the mature guy, I always fall for the funny, sweet, and immature guy. That's just who I am. Instead though, I made him laugh.

"O my god, one time I went to a Connect Three concert" I started. He looked at me attentively. "And my little brother and I were wondering around the arena and we got stuck in one of the basements for four hours!" Jake started laughing.

"Well I don't really like Connect Three, but that is hilarious!" he said. I stopped laughing. He doesn't like Connect Three? WTF. Why would anyone not like Connect Three? That is…well I used to not like them but…ah!

"Why don't you like them?" I asked. Jake put his hands up in defense.

"It's not like I hate them…I just…don't really like them. Why? Are you one of those obsessed stalking fans?" Well I'm not obsessed, I'm in love, I'm not a stalker, I just happen to know where they live, and well…I guess I'm a fan. I'm more of a girlfriend.

"They're cool." I said shrugging. I could just imagine Nate saying, 'Aw, Alex you know you love us. Don't act all calm.' I could just picture him smirking too. God I miss Nate. I sighed.

"What's up? You got all…emo like." I started laughing.

"No, I just…miss someone special."

"O, who?"

"His name is Nate. He's my boyfriend and well, he lives in California." I said sullenly.

"O, I know that he's your boyfriend." I looked at him, surprised.

"You know Nate Gray?" Jake suddenly looked a little angrier. I was sorta scared. He just kept on staring into space like he was going to kill something. I waved my hands in front of his face. "Hello?" Jake snapped out of it and looked at me. He seemed, serious now. Not happy, but not really pissed off.

"Sorry about that. I just spaced off." I nodded my head and the bell rang. "Let's go." he said taking his tray. I picked my paper bag and through it away. Jake and I walked to my locker. It was a complete awkward silence.

(No One's POV)

One Year ago…

"Nate! What are you doing?! I'm dating Jake!" Hannah said. She pushed Nate who was kissing her neck. Nate smirked and put his hands on Hannah's hips. Hannah felt as if she was under a spell, Nate's spell.

"Jake's not here at the moment. You don't have to act." Hannah looked around to check if the coast was clear. Then she smiled at Nate and gave him a kiss. Suddenly the door opened and inside came a confused and angry Jake.

Nate instantly pulled away from Hannah.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Jake yelled. Nate scoffed.

"Girlfriend? You barely talk to her."

"She is still _my_ girlfriend you pig!" Jake pushed Nate. Nate laughed.

"O now you're getting physical." Nate pushed Jake softly. "What are you gonna do? Beat me up? There are cameras in this place, I could sue you if anything happens to me." Hannah started crying. Jake glared at her, then back at Nate.

"No, I won't beat you up. Instead I'll make you pay."

"O, I'm so scared." Nate said laughing. Jake rolled his eyes and looked at Hannah again.

"Jake…" she started. Her voice was cracking. He closed his eyes and waved his hands.

"Save it." then he just walked away.

_He is going to pay if it's the last thing I do._ Jake thought.

Present time…

Jake and Alex were walking to class. _Perfect, now he's going to feel what I felt when he stole my love from me…_


	3. Only Friends

It's been two weeks and Jake has become one of my best friends. Not that Harper or Hannah aren't my best friend, they still are. Jake is just right behind them. Right now, Jake and I are just randomly walking on the streets, just talking. I've never liked a mature person. FYI when I say like I mean like as a _friend._ Psh, I have a boyfriend remember?

Speaking of Nate…he hasn't called me at all for a while. It's not like I'm mad, I mean I don't want to be those annoying clingy girlfriend. God, that's the last thing I wanna be. But Nate hasn't sent me a text, voice message, email, nothing. I understand though, he is the Nate Gray, the rock star.

Jake and I passed by a TV store. Wow, I haven't seen those since probably the 90's. Stupid Teen News was on. I can't believe they didn't cancel that show yet.

"Okay Brianna let's tell our scandalous teenagers of the nation what scandalous things our scandalous teenage celebrities were doing." The officially overused scandalous too many times. Wait, her name's Brianna?

"Okay Brooke, remember last year with Hannah and her hot boyfriend-" Jake pulled me away from the TV set. He dragged me quickly. We were long gone by then. I stopped and Jake stumbled a little.

"What the heck Jake?" I asked, a bit mad. "Why did you pull me away?" Jake and I panted. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees and breathed slowly. After a couple of seconds he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I really don't like Teen News" Jake said. I gave him a weird look.

"Neither do I but I don't start running away from a TV set." Jake started laughing and he put his arm around my shoulders, the friendly way though. There was a space between our bodies. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach, which was really weird. I mean, hello I only get this with Nate.

"You're still funny even when you're mad." I smiled a little and we started walking again.

* * *

When I got home, I went onto my email to check if I got anything from Nate. Even a one letter email from him. I checked my inbox and saw that I got nothing from him. I sighed and decided to call him, hoping he will pick up.

"Hello?" Nate said. He sounded…scared in a way.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually.

"N-nothing. Why?" he said quickly. Okay, something's up.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, laughing. I didn't want to sound paranoid. Nate took a deep breath.

"Nothing, just nothing. God I wish you were here right now. I really miss you." I smiled.

"Aw, I miss you too." I completely forgot about asking him a bunch of questions. Instead we talked and laughed. Mostly laughed though. I was laying on my bed, looking at my window.

"Is it night at California yet?" I asked, looking at the stars.

"No, it's sunset time." Nate replied. I sighed, I missed the beautiful California sunsets. They were my absolute favorite. "Don't be sad. Here, I'll send you a video of the sunset." Five minutes later, I got this amazing video of the beautiful sunset. It was as if I was back in California again.

Then Jake called me. "O, Nate I gotta go." I said.

"Okay, bye" Nate said and hung up. I raised my eyebrows and looked at my phone confused. Did my sweet boyfriend just ended a phone call with me without an 'I love you?' That's not Nate-like. That's really not Nate-like. I just shook it off and answered Jake's call.

"Hey Jake" I said sorta sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jake asked, worried. I sighed.

"Nate's acting a bit…weird. It's like he's not telling me something, or I don't know! He never calls me and he…" I took a big gulp of air. "He's not telling me that he loves me anymore." Okay, I know I sound hecka over dramatic there, but still! I've never felt this way before. Like…o no, I'm turning into those annoying clingy girlfriends! OMFG no!

"Calm down Alex. Why don't you just tell him how you feel."

"What?! Heck no! He will get annoyed and break up with me!"

"Okay now you're just being paranoid. Nate is your boyfriend, you gotta tell him how you feel." I sighed again. "Even if he is a low life son of a bitch" he murmured.

"What?!" I asked.

"What? Huh?" Jake said, worried.

"You called my boyfriend a son of a bitch" I said a bit angry. "What did he ever do to you?!" Jake took a deep breath and was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I hate it when one of my closest friend's boyfriend doesn't treat her the way he should. Forgive me please?" I smiled a little.

"I couldn't stay mad at you forever Jake, psh" I said.

"Yay!" Jake said in a happy voice. I started laughing like crazy. Then we continued talking for the rest of the night. It was like...he was my boyfriend. NO DO NOT THINK THAT ALEX!! Why would I even be thinking that? I still love Nate...but I think I'm starting to like Jake. No, psh heck no. Of course not, I can't like Jake. I mean I could but as my friend only. Yeah, just as my friend.

"I love your laugh" Jake said. I started blushing and my stomach started getting butterflies again. O no. O dear God no! He's my friend. Just my friend. Yeah...only my friend.

* * *

(No One's POV)

_Okay just little bit longer and she'll be mine. Nate will feel exactly the way I felt. Just a matter of days and his world will never be the same and we'll be even. All I gotta do is get her to fall for me and kiss her right in front of Nate. Then we're even. _Jake thought. He smiled, evilly._ A boy like him shouldn't have a girl like Alex. Poor girl. So sweet and innocent. Too bad she picked the wrong boy to love. Nate will get what he deserves: nothing._

**A/N: sorry that it's kinda short and that i haven't updated in a while!!**


	4. A Real Crush

**A/N: I own nothing so this story can't be reported either!! ha! sorry to all the people who won't ever know what 'Summer Love' was like. blame all the people who just randomly report stories because they have nothing else better to do.**

**Well anyways sorry for taking a long time to update! The website was locked for a while so I couldn't update. Anyways here's the chappie!!**

At school, I tried ignoring Jake. I mean, I'm starting to have feelings for him. Feelings that I shouldn't be having because I have a boyfriend. I practically feel like I'm cheating on him. Calm down Alex. Psh, you're not doing anything wrong. You're just hanging out with your best guy friend. Please, you could keep thinking that but you know deep down that you're developing feelings.

I shook my head and actually started paying attention in class. At least it could keep me from thinking of Nate acting mysterious and me starting to like Jake.

* * *

On my way to fourth period, I grabbed Harper and took her into the bathroom. "I am suffocating!" I whisper-yelled at her.

"What's wrong?" Harper asked. I groaned and rested my head on the bathroom wall.

"I think…I'm falling for someone else." Harper widened her eyes.

"What?! No, no, no, no! You're not aloud to fall for someone else! You belong to Nate!" she yelled. Belong to Nate? What am I, a piece of furniture? Whatever though, she's right. "Wait, who exactly are you falling for?"

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Jake." Harper's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She let out a loud, muffled scream.

"What?!" I groaned again.

"I don't want to! I just do! And Nate is ignoring me, he's not being all sweet and nice, and I think he's hiding something from me." Harper put her hands on my arms.

"Alex, Nate _loves_ you. You out of all people know that! He confessed his love to you through a beautiful song on national TV! I don't think you should be falling over a movie star." Harper smiled. "Your heart belongs to a rock star." I grinned. "Plus I should be the one falling for Jake Ryan, not you." I laughed and hugged Harper.

We walked out and I saw Jake again. "Hey Alex!" he said, waving. He flashed me his good boy smile and it felt as if I was a piece of butter outside during a heatwave at summer.

"Um, hey Jake" I said sweetly and smiling. Harper elbowed me in the ribs and I stopped smiling. He held out his arm. I linked my arm around it.

"Let us go to class my o-so wonderful friend." he said in an medieval voice. I laughed and we walked to class. The butterflies came again.

I can't take this anymore! Well it isn't against any law that you can have a boyfriend and have a crush on a famous person! Yeah just the way lots of the girls who have boyfriends have a crush on Zac Efron! The guys don't get that pissed off. Then again my boyfriend is a famous person and my crush is someone famous that I do know. This is so complicated.

We got to class and kept on stealing glances at each other. Okay I really need to talk to Nate now. I need Nate right now or I'll go crazy. I took out my cell phone and started texting him. Right now I really don't give a crap if I get in extreme trouble.

**Hey! **I said.

**Alex it's something in the morning. Can I call u l8r? **I raised my eyebrows. What kind of excuse is that? Well it's something he never says! Nate never cares if I call or text him when he's sleeping! Okay something big and bad is up.

I frowned and put my cell phone away. This isn't right. This is just not right. It's like someone made a left turn when they're suppose to make a right.

I looked at Jake. He looked at me and smirked. I smiled and bit my lip. I remembered what Jake told me the other day. _Why don't you just tell him how you feel?_ Yeah. I'll just tell Nate how I feel. Then we could settle this out. God, I hope he doesn't think that I'm those annoying clingy type of girls. If he does, Jake is so dead to me.

* * *

After school, I called Nate. He wouldn't answer. I texted Nate telling him to call me. He never replied or called me back. This was just so pathetic. I walked to my laptop and actually emailed him. Well there's nothing wrong with that, except that people don't use emails much. Whatever though. At least he will actually read it.

**Nate, did I do something wrong? Really I don't get it. You're ignoring me and we never talk like we used to. I used to think it was because you're always busy and that you're a famous rock star and all, but it didn't stop you before when I would call you. You never answer my phone calls or text me back. It's like you completely forgot about me. You don't even say 'I love you' anymore…**

**xoxo **

**Alex**

I sighed and sent it. I have no idea what to do now. I guess I just have to wait until Nate checks his email and reply back - if he even replies. This is so depressing. I can't believe that I just expressed my feelings through email. How sad is that?

My cell phone started ringing. I hoped it was Nate, but it was Jake. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hey Jake." I said flatly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Well I took your advice and told Nate how I felt." I said. Jake was silent for a second.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know. I sent it through email. He won't answer my phone calls or text me back so this was my last resort."

"O, I'm sorry Alex." Jake said sincerely. I smiled a little.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's not like you did anything."

"Well I'm sorry for you. Nate really needs to set out his priorities."

"I guess." I said. My voice trailed off. "Hey Jake can we hang out right now?" I asked.

"Sure, anything for you." We hung up and we met at the park. I saw a bunch of little kids with their moms in the playground. The parks in New York were way bigger than the ones in California. I didn't mind though because it was the perfect place to watch an original California sunset. If I want to look at something beautiful in the sky up here in New York I have to wake up really early to look at the sun rising.

Jake met up with me and we started walking around the park. First we didn't say anything. It was a complete awkward silence. I had no idea how to start. I want to tell him my mixed feelings about him. I really like him in two different ways. He makes me feel special. Just the way Nate does, well the Nate I met over the summer.

"Jake…" I started. Jake looked at me. His eyes were so blue and beautiful. I almost lost my train of thought. "I need to tell you something, but I'm pretty sure that it will ruin everything." Jake looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I lost all eye contact with him and looked at the floor. I don't think I can handle looking at his beautiful face while telling him that I have a crush on him. Why do I keep on falling for the famous celebrity? Is the universe mad at me or something?

Suddenly the paparazzi came. Wow I haven't seen them in months. Their bright lights didn't blind me as much as they did before.

"Hey! It's Nate's girlfriend! What is he doing with Jake Ryan?" one of them said.

"O maybe she's cheating on him!" another said.

"What?! I am not cheating on Nate!" I yelled.

"Guys, we're just friends" Jake said. The paparazzi rolled their eyes.

"Just friends, how many times we heard that." someone said.

"Maybe she isn't cheating on Nate but they broke up and now she's with Jake!" another said. I rolled my eyes. Wow do they always think out loud? This was so stupid.

"Okay I'm going to ask this as nicely as I possibly could" I started. The paparazzi stopped flashing their cameras and looked at me. "I'm not dating Jake, I'm dating Nate. Jake is my friend and I'm his friend." The paparazzi started laughing. I sighed and ditched Jake and walked back home. I didn't want to, but the paparazzi would still follow us if we were together.

I walked into my house and sat on the couch. Max and Justin walked into the house. They looked at me weirdly.

"Are you having Nate problems?" Justin asked.

"Sorta." I mumbled. Then the door bell rang. Max answered it and it was Jake - with no paparazzi, thank the lord.

"Hey Alex. Sorry about that." Jake said sweetly. Justin and Max eyed him carefully. Jake gave them a weak smile. "I'm Alex's friend. Jake."

"Friend?" Justin asked. Jake nodded.

"Just friends." Those words stung me a bit. I stood up. I need to tell him how I feel.

"Jake I need to tell you something." I said.


	5. The Break Up

Jake nodded his head and we walked into my room. I locked to door and waited a couple of seconds to make sure that my brothers weren't listening to our conversation. After I was absolutely sure that they weren't there, I turned to Jake and looked at him nervously.

"What's up?" he asked. I sighed.

"I don't know how to say this…but…" I started. Jake smirked a little.

"What?"

"I sorta…like you."

"I know you do. We're friends."

"I mean…more than friends." Jake widened his eyes.

"But you're dating Nate."

"I know but it's like…he isn't even my friend. He treats me like I don't exist." I looked up at Jake. "I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship or anything." I said quickly. Jake smiled and walked towards me. He tucked of hair behind my ears and started to lean forward - as if he was going to kiss me!

I just stood there unmoving. Is he going to kiss me?! He leaned down and didn't kiss me. He was less than centimeters, but he didn't kiss me. Wow I just completely died inside.

"I kinda like you too" he said, smiling. Jake took a big step back. "But I'm not aloud to." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"What? Why?"

"Well you're dating Nate and…it's just not fair." Jake took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "If you weren't dating then I will kiss you." He laughed. I hugged him back. This felts so wrong but so right. I feel so happy but I feel as if I am the worst girlfriend alive.

I pulled back from the hug and frowned. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I'm not supposed to like you! I mean I love Nate and…I…I'm sorry." Jake was silent for a while. His smile disappeared and his eyes were cold and icy. He looked up at me. He smiled again.

"It's okay. I understand." He hugged me again. I sighed in relief and hugged him back.

After Jake left, I got bored so I started watching TV. Guess what was on - Teen News. Big surprise. I was about to change the channel because I didn't want to waste a perfectly good moment of my life but they said two key words: Nate Gray.

"OMG, we all remember the cute little couple Nate and Alex right?" Brianna said flipping her hair.

"Well duh, who could forget? They were so scandalous! Until Alex moved back to New York." Brooke said. Okay why are they talking about us? Why the heck are they talking about us?! If they show the pictures of me and Jake I will so go over to Hollywood to kill Brianna and Brooke.

"Well guess what poor Alex, Nate is doing some little things while you're gone." I froze. What did she just say?

"Yup, I guess Nate doesn't like long distance relationships." Brooke laughed. They started rolling a clip. O my god. I don't want to watch this. I don't want to watch this! But I need to watch this.

It took place at one of the Connect Three's after parties. I immediately saw Nate and Hannah doing it right in there in public! O my effing gosh! This- is this why he's ignoring me? Because he doesn't love me any more…he just doesn't love me anymore.

I started crying. O my god. "Justin! Max!" I yelled in between my tears. Moments later my brothers came. They raised their eyebrows in shock. They immediately ran over to me.

I started crying in Justin's shoulder. "Um, what happened?" Justin asked. They looked at the TV. Nate and Hannah's scandal was still going on.

"O my god! That bastard!" Justin yelled. He rubbed my back. "Come on Alex. You don't deserve a loser like that. Break up with him, you deserve a whole lot better."

"Now that was scandalous! That little hook up was taken place a week ago. And guess what - they went _the whole way._ Happily for Hannah, she's not pregnant. Sadly for Alex though." Brianna said in between her laughs.

"You know, this is why I praise the people who actually spike the drinks at celebrity parties. If it isn't for them then America would be boring."

Max turned the TV off. The whole house was silent except for me crying my eyes out. Justin kept on rubbing my back while Max patted my arm.

After I finally stopped crying (which took hours) and called Jake. "J-Jake" I said.

"Alex? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he said worriedly. Okay I guess that I didn't stop crying.

"Did you watch Teen News?" Jake was silent.

"Yeah" he said softly. "I'm sorry Alex. Nate…well he doesn't deserve a girl like you."

"Sure. Yeah." I said. I wiped the tears that were starting to come out of my eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." I told him to meet me at the park in an hour. When we hung up, my phone started ringing. It was…Nate. Should I answer the phone? No. I don't think I want to. But at the same time I want to.

"What?" I asked with my voice cracking. He was silent at first.

"Did you watch Teen News?" he asked, worried.

"Yes" I said angrily.

"Alex, let me explain" he started.

"Explain what?! That you did it with Hannah when you were dating me?! I can't believe you Nate!"

"Alex please!"

"No! I thought that I can take the fact that we are thousands of miles away. I thought that I could take the fact that you weren't answering my phone calls or my texts. But I cannot take the fact that you cheated on me!"

"I didn't cheat on you! Alex it was an accident!"

"Nate I'm done. I don't want to be sad all over again. We're…done." I said crying. Then I just hung up without a goodbye. And guess what - Nate didn't call me back.

* * *

I met with Jake at the park. He was wearing a disguise so no paparazzi will come. Once I saw him, I started crying all over again. He hugged me as I cried on his chest. For a fifteen year old, I cry way to much. Well at least I have a reason.

Jake rubbed my back and cooed me. I felt so much better. With Jake I feel like an empty space has been filled. I feel like…I'm being loved. I haven't felt that in a while. I think I love Jake more than a friend. I thought I just liked him…I guess I love him.

He was here for me when Nate wasn't. He held me tight when Nate wouldn't. He made me feel better when Nate made me cry. Jake gave me everything. Nate…well he won't give me anything anymore.

"I broke up with Nate" I said in between my tears. Jake rubbed my back.

"I know how you feel. So hurt inside. Don't worry I'm here for you." I pushed away and looked up at him. I put my hands on his cheeks and look at him. I leaned in towards him. I want to kiss him. I want to show him how he makes me feel. But I really want the depression Nate created inside me to leave. "Stop." he whispered.

At first I was shocked, but I did what he told me. I slowly backed away and looked at Jake. He gave me a small smile and put his hands on my hips. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"It's too early." he said. I nodded my head. I understood. "But I will kiss you." I laughed a little and hugged Jake.

--

(No One's POV)

As Jake hugged Alex he smiled evilly. _She is all mine._ He thought


	6. Already Caught

I'm am soooo depressed. I've been trying to get over Nate for the past couple of days, but nothing will work. I've been getting a bunch of phone calls, text messages, voicemails and emails from Nate. Like I'll read them. Let's see how he feels when I don't respond. Even if I'm angry and full of hate, my heart just can't get over Nate.

I want to be with Jake, I really do. But it's like those things when your mind tells you one thing but your heart tells you another. I hate that! My heart is nagging me to read Nate's texts, emails, and voicemails. My mind is yelling at me to ditch Nate and go over to Jake. This is the most confusing experience I ever been through.

I got off of my bed and walked downstairs. I saw Justin and Max, laughing and playing video games. Once they saw me, they stopped laughing and looked sullenly at me. I wiped my eyes to check if I was crying. These days I cry so much, I don't even notice anymore. Yup, my eyes were watery. I don't think I was shedding tears yet.

"Hey Alex. How are ya?" Max asked quietly. I just shrug and walked into the kitchen. My brothers continue playing video games, but aren't as loud and happy as they were before. Wow, now I totally feel like a total killjoy.

I sit on the counter as I eat a banana. I look outside at my backyard. Its afternoon and the sun will be setting soon. God I miss California. I want to see those perfect sunsets again. Then I run upstairs to my room and grab my cell phone. I went to my videos and scrolled down until I find the video Nate sent me. I watched as the sun gracefully set and the pink and orange skies turned a dark shade of blue.

I want to go back to California badly. At least there I could watch the place where I had so many good memories. They will only be memories though. If only I could relive those great times.

My phone started ringing again. I didn't pick it up. The ring tone was _Hello Beautiful._ That could only mean that it was Nate calling…again. I listen to the twenty-five seconds of his angelic voice.

_But tonight…I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight…I'm gonna fly!_

'_Cause I could go around the world and never be satisfied…_

_If I didn't see those…eyes._

I start shedding tears again. I put my cell phone on silent so I don't have to hear that song again…the song that he sang to me…the song that he confessed his love to me with…our song.

Maybe I should just read his texts and emails. Just to get it over with. It doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for him again. I just…you know…want to see what he had to say.

I checked my text messages inbox. Wow…he sent me about two hundred. They were all practically saying the same thing.

**Alex I'm sorry! Please call me!**

**You have 2 4give me Alex please! I love you. Call me! Please we need 2 talk this out.**

**Come on Alex please call me. Please…**

I went to my voicemails. I only listened to one of them.

"Alex please you got to listen to me. I didn't want to do that with her at all! I'm really sorry. Please just call me, email me, text me, anything. Please…" that made my stomach twist and turn. He sounded so helpless and alone. He sounded depressed as I was.

I wiped my tears away and deleted everything he sent me. All the texts, emails, and voicemails. Everything. I took all of the pictures of Nate and me and put them in a box. I was going to burn them but when I was about to, I just couldn't. So instead I put them in a box I randomly found and hid them deep into the depths of my messy closet.

I took everything he every bought me and instantly put them on eBay. All memories of Nate were gone. Well all physical memories. My mental memories of him will always stay in my mind. I don't think I could ever forget him.

I shake my head, trying not to think about Nate for one more second. Then I hear the doorbell ring. I look out the window to see Jake's limo at the front. I smile. Jake always makes me feel happy.

"Alex wants to be alone" I heard Justin say. I frown. I don't think I want to be alone. I want to be with Jake.

"O, when she's all better can you tell her that I stopped by?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Justin replied. O my god, he is so rude. As I was about to run downstairs, Jake already left.

I walk downstairs and glare at Justin. He just shrugged. "What?"

"Why the heck did you do that? He was the only person who made me feel good and you just pushed him away from me! Why would you do that?! Don't you love me?!" I yelled with tears forming into my eyes.

"Alex, don't cry over that. I just…don't trust Jake. You know?"

"You didn't trust Nate but you never pushed him away! You should have told him to go away instead of Jake!" I covered my mouth. Did I actually just say that? Justin looked surprised at me.

"Alex calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders. "When I'm with Nate, I feel like he wants _more _with you, but I also feel like he's going to protect you. When I'm with Jake though…I feel a really bad vibe with him. Like he's big trouble and doesn't care for you."

"What the hell do you know?! You don't even know Jake!" Then Max comes in.

"What's going on?" he asked. Justin and I are silent. A tear drop fell from my eye and onto the carpet. I wipe my tears again.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Didn't look like it." he murmured. I pretended not to hear what he just said.

I groaned and walked upstairs. I grab my cell phone to see that someone was calling me. Hannah. I want to reject her call badly. Of all people, she just had to be the girl Nate 'did it' with. One of my best friends.

I hesitate. I am truly going to regret this. "Yeah?" I said, flatly. First Hannah is silent.

"Alex?" she said, her voice cracking. "I…I have no idea what to say."

"Then why did you call?" I said, with still no expression in my voice.

"I know you're mad at me-"

"Mad? O my god you have no effing idea what the word mad means in my dictionary. You _betrayed _me! I thought you were my best friend!"

"Alex please! Someone spiked our drinks and…I didn't mean to! I had no idea what was going on!"

"Psh yeah sure." I said sarcastically.

"Do you really think I would honestly have sex with Nate while he's dating my best friend?!" I was silent. Of course she wouldn't…but it just made me feel better to think that she would.

"Look, all I know is that my boyfriend and my best friend did…things that I wish never happened."

"Alex I'm sorry-"

"Sorry won't cut it."

"But-"

"Hannah do you even know what you did?!" she was silent. "You had freaking sex with my boyfriend! Do you know how that makes me feel?! No, I don't think you do! You're acting as if you did nothing! Do you even know what you're saying sorry for?!" I could hear Hannah crying on the other line. Heck, even I started crying. "Bye Hannah." I said and hung up. Hannah called me back, but I didn't answer her phone call. I think I made my statement clear.

I turn my radio on and start staring at the ceiling. It's better than crying. I listen to the music.

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause you're wasting your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_

This song was right. Nate should just leave me alone. The farther away he is the better. Good thing we live from coast to coast. Nate should stop saying that he needs me, because he doesn't. He has to stop playing these games with my mind. He needs to get out of my mind because he is wasting his time. If he says it's forever, he's lying because it ended. He can't play because he already had a chance and he missed it. He better stop messing around. He already got caught.


	7. Lies Spilled on Teen News

My parents finally noticed my depression. (Finally.) They also finally found out that I broke up with Nate. They tried asking me why, but I would never answer them. They couldn't get the answer out of Max, Justin, or Harper either.

It's been days. I'm still getting messages from Nate and Hannah. I wouldn't answer or reply them of course. Thinking about them even makes me wanna cry. I won't cry though. Crying is a sign of weakness. I am not weak. I, Alex Russo, broke up with the Nate Gray _twice_. I don't think I'm weak.

I was in my room, laying on my stomach. My face was buried in my pillow while I was playing depressing emo music. I am not sad. I am not freaking sad! I do not miss Nate! Okay - take a deep breath Alex. Just breathe. There's nothing wrong…or at least I could keep on telling myself that. I think I need freaking therapy.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said in a muffled voice. My mom came in.

"Sweetie, how are ya?" she said, rubbing my back. I just shrug. "You really need to get out. You know, hang out with Harper or your new friend again." I shrug again. Mom sighed. "I just don't want to see you like this. It's so…" My eyes start getting watery. "That's it. You're going out right now."

I get up, confused. "What?"

"You heard me. You are going to go out and have fun. And you better not come back before 10:00." I frown. I want to stay home. I don't want to see the light of day ever again. My mom pulled me up from my bed and pushed me towards my closet. I sigh.

She smiled and patted my shoulder. Then she leaves for me to change my clothes. I step into my ripped jeans and a yellow and black skater shirt. I put on my black Uggs and walk outside.

I folded my arms and looked back at my house. My parents smile at me, looking excited that I'm actually getting out of the house. Once they saw me, unmoving, they motion my brothers to go outside. Great, now they're gonna make them hang out with me. How joyful.

Justin and Max came out shortly. It is really embarrassing to have to hang out with your seventeen year old, nerdy brother and your stupid, twelve year old brother. We walked towards downtown. Everything was an awkward silence.

"So…" Max started, hating the silence. I didn't respond while Justin just kept his hands in his pockets. "What do you think is going to happen at school tomorrow?" Max asked. School reminds me of Jake….which reminds me of Nate. This sucks eggs.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." I said softly.

"You have to though. You have no choice." Justin said. I shrug again.

"Either way, I don't want to go to school." Justin put his arm around my shoulders. I try to avoid the urge to shrug it off. I mean, he is trying to help me. (Trying but not succeeding.)

"Come on Alex. Don't be such a downer. I mean, you were the one who broke up with Nate. If you miss him so much, just get back with him. He wants to get back with you." Max said. So he does have common sense. Too bad he doesn't know anything about teenagers yet.

"I don't want to get back with Nate!" I yell. Max put his hands up in defense.

Suddenly, the paparazzi starts attacking us with their freaking cameras. Wonderful timing. Justin covers me as we walk away.

"Hey Alex! How are you taking the fact that you broke up with Nate Gray?!"

"Do you know how Nate is taking it?!"

"Do you wanna get back with Nate?!"

"Did you break up with Nate because he had sex with your best friend Hannah Montanan?!"

I seriously wanna freaking kick them in the stomach so freaking bad! GAH! I'm so freaking mad! Forget about being sad! Forget about being depressed! I need to let my anger out!

I turn to the paparazzi. "I fell hecka bad about breaking up with Nate, but I know I did it for a good reason. Nate is taking it…averagely. I do not wanna get back with Nate. And yes, I did break up with him because he had sex with my best friend." I said. This is the first time I answered the paparazzi. Heck, they even look surprised.

I just walk away, actually happy that the paparazzi weren't following me. Justin and Max caught up.

"Why the hell did you say that?! Do you wanna ruin Nate and Hannah or something?!" Justin asked.

"Psh, that video probably already ruined Nate's good boy image and Hannah's pop princess look already." I answered. "Two sixteen year olds having sex isn't really a good influence on little kids."

"Alex! Either way they're still our friends! They wouldn't do that to you!" I glared at Justin, hating him for being right. I turn back. What did I just do?

* * *

Tonight I watched Teen News to see what other 'scandalous' things Brooke and Briana has to say today. (And hoping that my little outburst wouldn't go on national TV.)

"Well lookie here Brooke!" Briana started. "Our little friends from New York has some news for us!"

"And that scandalous news is?" Brooke said.

"Alex broke up with Nate!" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"We know that idiot. We wanna know what she said though."

"O…right. Well she did in fact break up with little Natey because he had sex with Hannah. Which we were all had the opportunity to see."

"Porn on Teen News!" Brooke laughed. I rolled my eyes. Not funny.

"Nate is taking it as if he doesn't give a damn. I wouldn't think he would by the way he treated his last girlfriends. Alex has to be the only one he actually liked. Too bad Nate's an idiotic bastard." I cringed a little. I swear, I can't believe the news station hasn't cancelled this show. Or the fact that nobody sued them yet!

"O and guess what Nate! We have bad news for you!" Brooke said, smiling wickedly. "Alex doesn't want to get back with you. Aw, too bad."

My lip started to quiver. I just told the biggest lie of my life and it got aired on the worst show ever. I break down into tears. OKAY I ADMIT IT! I WANNA GET BACK WITH NATE!

* * *

The next day, I walked to school with people staring at me and whispering. O great. More questions galore. I walk quickly towards my locker, ignoring people who were calling my name and dodging the nosey people with their annoying questions.

Jake then came up to me. He looked sort of happy. "Hey Alex" he said, smiling. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi Jake." He put his arm around my shoulders. No butterflies. No warm feeling. Nothing.

"I know things are pretty rough for you right now…and I feel as if this is a really wrong time to be on the rebound but -"

"Say no more. When and where?" Maybe this is the only way. I need to go out with Jake. I mean, I can't get back with Nate and I need to get my mind completely off of him. As if he's just another celebrity I didn't take time to care about.

Jake flashed me a good boy smile. "Awesome. How about after school today? I'll pick you up at six."

"Sounds good." I smile and walk away. I was suddenly pulled back. "What the hell?!" I whip around to see Harper and Justin looking at me disappointingly.

"Alex" Harper whined. "I understand why you broke up with Nate…but why did you have to announce why in live TV?"

"It's not as if it wasn't obvious." I said, darkly. Don't cry. Don't cry Alex! Harper sighed.

"Alex, you're being stupid. Don't ruin your life like this. Just keep quiet and don't attract attention to yourself. That's the last thing you want to do after a break up." I nod. Harper looked at me sadly then at Justin. Then she walked away.

I looked at Justin. He gave me that big brother look. O fabulous, another lecture. "Alex, I don't think you should be going out with Jake." I widen my eyes.

"How could you know that we're going out?"

"Well you guys weren't that far away. Plus I expected that you two would want to be going out."

"Justin. I don't go around telling you what to do or who you should date. Please. Just leave this to me."

"Last time I did that your heart got broken multiple times."

"Then why do you prefer Nate than Jake?" I said, getting angrier.

"Because. I don't trust Nate but I see it in the way he does things…he actually loves you. Jake on the other hand. Well I don't trust him either but I can totally see that he doesn't love you."

"At least he treats me right!" Then the bell rang. I glare at Justin and walk to class.

* * *

After school I rush home to get ready for my date. While I do that, I watch Teen News. You know what I just noticed? - no one, as in _no one_ put any pictures of me and Jake or even talked about us. That is so…weird. I'm not complaining but I did expect that.

I slipped into a red skirt, and cool shirt, and a jean blazer.** (A/N: the outfit she was wearing in the Smarty Pants episode.)** I looked into the mirror and smiled. I applied lip gloss and a little of eyeliner. Okay, I'm done.

I looked at the clock - 4:00. Wow, why did I do it so early? Now I have to sit around in this outfit for the next two hours, trying to look pretty. O well. Jake's worth it.

I sit on my bed, smiling. I'm going on a date with Jake! I sigh in happiness.

(No One's POV)

As Jake got ready, he smiled evilly at the mirror. Step one completed. _Step two - get her to sleep with me…just the way Nate got Hannah to sleep with him._ he thought.

Jake had no feelings what so ever for Alex. He the only feeling he has for her is sorry. He feels so sorry for her that it has to end like this, just because she picked Nate to be her boyfriend.

But of course, he hates Nate more than he feels sorry for Alex. Jake's hate for Nate could never change. It is as big as the size of the universe.

Jake turned the TV on. A show was showing a clip of Hannah helping kids who have cancer. Jake smiled. Then he frowned. He shook his head and turned the TV off. His feelings for Hannah…they were unknown to him.


	8. A Date with Jake Ryan

* * *

By 6:00, Jake comes to pick me up. He's at the door wearing a cool shirt, black blazer, and dark jeans. Honestly, does _every_ guy wear this type of clothing when they're going out. Now that I notice it, Nate usually wears this when we're going out on a date. STOP! DO NOT THINK ABOUT NATE!

I smile. "Hi Jake" I said softly. Jake looked at me from down to up.

"You look really nice, as in _really _nice." he said, smiling. I bit my lip to keep me from smiling more. Then my dad comes by.

"O, hi, umm, you must be Alex's friend." he says. Jake nods.

"Yeah, err, we're just going to go out for a while." Jake says.

"O…well…is this a date?"

"Dad!" I whined. Jake laughs a little.

"If you think it is." Jake replies. Dad gives him an unsure smile and nods his head.

"Be back at 10:00." he says to me and kisses my head. I think the only reason why dad is letting me go on a date is because I'm actually going out. O well. I link my arms with Jake and we're out.

I didn't see his limo, so I guess that we'll be walking the whole way. We talked and talked _and talked._ We had lots in common and had fun - but I didn't laugh. I know that's something I shouldn't be whining over about, but I _always_ laughed with Nate. I mean, how is it possible to not laugh when you're talking to someone on a date?! I think Jake is just a little too serious. I try to make him laugh, but my attempts just result in him smiling a little. Wow now I feel like a total tard.

"So where are we going?" I ask, giving up. Jake put his arms around my shoulders.

"It's a surprise." he says softly. I smile. A surprise, how romantic. (And I'm not being sarcastic. Surprised?)

Jake leads me to the park. Well the park is okay but not really what I wanted. O well, still romantic. I thought we were going to stop at one point, but Jake kept on walking. I guess we're not there yet.

We stop at a part of the park where I've never been. It's a complete grassland with one huge house in the middle. There's also a humongous beautiful fountain right in the center. I freeze. The moon is shining and lights the way. O my god. This is…beautiful.

"Wow" I whisper. Jake takes my hand and leads me towards the fountain. "What is this place?"

"This is…well…one of my houses and properties here in New York. I haven't been here for a while so I just wanted to see it and bring you along." Jake replied. I nod. I sit on the edge of the fountain and run my fingers through the cool water. I look at Jake and smile.

"This place is beautiful. I love it here." I said. Jake smiled and sat next to me.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said. We start talking, _again._ This time I don't mind though. I'm having fun and that's all that matters. I'm actually enjoying myself. I haven't felt this happy in a while. I look at Jake. Maybe he's the one and Nate was just my first love or my summer love. Jake though, I'm pretty sure he's my one true love.

* * *

It's 8:00 pm. The moonlight is so bright, it outshines the streetlamps. Jake and I look up at the moon. Then Jake looks down at me. We are just centimeters away. Jake leans in and kisses me. His lips are so tender and soft - there's a problem though. Even though his kiss is absolutely awesome and wonderful…I don't feel a thing. Nothing. I shrug it off.

I put my hand on Jake's cheek and deepen the kiss. We start heating things up and then have a total make out session. Jake is an okay kisser…I prefer Nate though. (I never said that.)

Jake stopped and started kissing my neck, more like sucking on it really. I gasped as he slipped his hands under my shirt all the way to my bra. I want him to stop but at the same time I didn't. Jake unclasped my bra.

"No." I whispered. Jake looked back at me confused.

"What?"

"No…well not here in public." I said. Wait - did I just say that I wanted to have sex? Jake smirked and took me to his house. Once we got inside, he pushed me to the nearest couch and we continued where we left off.

He slipped my bra off but my shirt was still on. Jake took his shirt off and went under my shirt again. I admit, I had oral sex before with Nate, but I don't want the actual thing. I don't want to loose my virginity to the guy on the first freaking date!

Jake slipped my shirt off and looked at me. He stared at me for a while. Then he smiled and continued. His tongue darted through my mouth as I squirmed and moaned around. Jake took his pants off. He kissed my bare chest and then sucked on my breasts.

"Jake…" I said with my eyes closed tightly.

"Hmmm?" he replied. I lightly pushed him off. "What's wrong?"

"I don't…want to do this." I said, embarrassed. Cutting a guy off at his peak must be a total downer. Jake sighed and scratched his head.

"Okay…if you're not ready we don't have to." he said, sadly. We put our clothes back on and I fixed my hair and makeup. Jake put his arms around my waist as I applied my lip gloss. I smiled as he rested his head on my shoulder. "This was a fun date."

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I have to say the best one in my life." he said. I started to blush. I looked at him and gave him a simple kiss.

Then we were on our way back to my house. His arm around my shoulders and us walking side by side. This was great. I love this. At the front of the Sub Station he leaned down to give me one more kiss.

I smiled and pulled away. I opened the door and Justin and Max were in the living room. I look at the weirdly. "Where's mom and dad?" I ask.

"Out. They're on a date, I think" Max said, disgusted. Then their eyes wandered over to Jake's direction. "I don't think that they are the only ones." he murmured.

"Thanks for bringing her home safely Jack." Justin said, trying to be nice. He patted Jake on the shoulder.

"It's Jake." Jake said, walking away. He looked at me and smiled. "Bye Alex." I smiled and waved at him. Then Jake left. I closed the door and bit my lip. I couldn't stop smiling. This was great. I sighed. I was happy…really happy.

Justin killed my happy time and glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Explain to me why you have a hickey on your neck." he said, dangerously. O my god no!

"What's a hickey?" Max asked.

"Something you'll be giving girls when you get older I bet" I murmured.

"Don't change the subject. What did you and Jake do?" Justin demanded.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! We talked, we walked around the park under the moon! That's it!" I said. Well I wasn't technically lying; I wasn't telling the whole truth, no doubt about it.

Justin squinted his eyes at me and gave me a death glare. "I don't trust Jake. At least when Nate makes out with you he doesn't make it look obvious." I frown. There he goes again, comparing Jake with Nate.

"If you like Nate so much, why don't you go out with him!" I yelled. I stomped upstairs and slammed my door. Justin killed my happy time. Killjoy. I need to get back at him. Max and I just have to think something up later. Right now I have to retrieve my happy thoughts back and let them play through my mind.

Tonight…I will sleep with a smile on my face.

Moments later, my door opened and I saw Max and Justin looking at me, nervously. "Someone's hear for you." Max said.

Maybe not.

I get up and go downstairs to see Hannah Montana herself, in my living room. "Alex?" she said, already near tears. I widen my eyes. O my effing gosh.


	9. The Visit

"What are you doing here?" I ask, a bit too rudely. Hannah takes off her sunglasses and looks at me. Her eyes were watery and she looks like she is about to cry her eyes off. Hannah walks towards me. I don't move. We're right in front of each other now.

"I just wanted to say that…I'm really sorry." she said with her voice cracking. "And I could never forgive myself."

"You said enough on the phone." I said softly, not making eye contact. My eyes were on the ground.

"Alex…" Hannah started. She reached for my arm, but I took a step back. "You're my best friend. I don't want to loose my best friend."

"Well you know what Hannah?! Best friends don't sleep with other best friend's boyfriends!" I yelled. Hannah started crying now. I felt a stab of guilt. She was completely bawling her eyes out.

"I-I didn't m-mean to" she wailed. I bit my lip feeling really guilty now. I handed her some tissues, but didn't make eye contact again. "N-Nate's not doing well either." I look up at her. "He won't play or write any songs with the band. He won't sing, eat, drink, or even go out of his room. He even tried committing suicide."

"What?!" I gasped.

"He tried twice, but Shane or Jason always caught him right when he was about to do it." I never really thought Nate would do suicide just because I won't get back with him. No offense, but that's really stupid. Now that I think of it though…does he love me that much?

"Why would he do that?! He can't just kill himself!" I yelled.

"Well he said that he's practically dead because you don't love him anymore." Hannah whispered. I started to cry. Hannah hugged me and we cried together. I hugged her back and we just kept on crying and crying.

"I'm sorry." Hannah said again. I sniffled.

"I…forgive you." I whispered. Hannah smiled and hugged me tighter. This time I actually did forgive her. Now I see it her way. Someone spiked her drinks. She was drunk. Nate was right there. What could she have done? Walk away? She said that she didn't want to, and I believe her.

"I missed you so much Alex! I felt so guilty about I was about to buy a freaking country for you!" Hannah said, laughing and crying at the same time. I smiled.

"I missed you so much Hannah. It was like one of my best friends was gone…and I hate that!" We laughed and walked upstairs. I found out that Hannah has a mini tour here in the east coast, which is why she stopped by. She decided to stay longer, which made me happier. This truly has to be the best day of my life.

"Hey…" I started. I wanted to get this off my back. I need to know. Hannah looked at me, waiting. "How's Nate?"

"He's…like I said…not taking it well. He completely lost it when he saw what you said on Teen News. Can I ask why you told the paparazzi that?" I sighed.

"I was so mad! I needed to let my anger out. Sorry for ruining you." Hannah smiled a little.

"That didn't ruin me at all compared to that scandal. I wish I never went to that after party." I looked down again. Hannah linked her arms with me. "Nate wanted me to tell you that he's sorry, he can't live without you, and he loves you." I start tearing up again. "Don't cry! Please!" I laughed a little.

"Aw, I love you Hannah." I said, hugging her. "Can you tell me…more?" Hannah nodded.

"All I can say is that Nate is really depressed. So depressed that someone has to be in his room at all times so he won't commit suicide again." Hannah continued. She looked into my eyes. "He needs you so badly."

"I'm…dating someone." I said, sadly.

"Really?! Who?! Is he cute?!" Hannah said, getting excited. I laughed a little. Hannah and her random mood swings.

"He's blonde, tall, and blue eyes. His name is Jake." Hannah frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hannah said. "This Jake guy seems like a prep." I laughed.

"Just because he's blonde and blue eyed doesn't mean he's a prep. He's definitely rich though."

"Yup! He's a prep!" I laughed. Then it was silent. "Do you love him?" Do I love Jake? A while ago I just officially made Jake my one true love. Now, after hearing what Hannah told me about Nate, I don't know again.

"I don't know. I really like Jake…but I don't think I could ever love him as much as I love Nate."

"Did you say _love _instead of _loved_?" Hannah asked. I turned red.

"I meant loved!" I said quickly. Hannah smiled a little.

"So who's this Jake guy?"

"You probably know him. He's Jake Ryan." Hannah's eyes widened and started getting watery again. "What's wrong?"

(No One's POV)

Jake frowned. He heard exactly what Alex and Hannah were talking about. Call Jake a stalker, he probably is. He wired mini video cameras all over Alex's house to check if his plan was going well.

"Damn! I hate Nate!" Jake yelled. "I was so close! Why did Hannah have to come and ruin everything!" Jake needed to do something quickly before Hannah spills out everything. He grabbed his cell phone and called her as fast as she could.

(Normal POV)

"Well…" Hannah started. Then her phone started ringing. Hannah picked it up. "Hello?…" Hannah's eyes widened. "Um…" She bit her lip. "Okay…" Hannah looked at me worriedly. "I have to go. Bye, love ya darling." Hannah hugged me then ran outside to her limo. That was weird. Maybe she had an emergency or something.

(No One's POV)

Hannah drove to the place Jake told her to meet her. Hannah saw Jake and instantly started crying. She loved Jake even if he was had to repeat the fourth grade. (Which is why he's in Alex's grade.) She loved Jake even if she was sneaking around with Nate. She loved Jake even till this day. Jake had lost all those feelings for her though.

"Jake?" Hannah said. Jake grabbed her arm and dragged her to a quiet spot where no one can see them. Jake pinned Hannah to the wall and looked at her.

"Listen Hannah, blow this for me and you're life will be a living hell. Do not tell Alex anything. Don't tell her that we went out, don't tell her that I told you to meet me, just don't tell her a freaking thing!" Jake yelled. Hannah nodded her head.

"Jake…what are you doing?" Hannah asked. Jake let go of her and looked at her. It pained him to see her crying like that.

"Remember a year ago when I found out that you were cheating on me?" Jake said, coldly. Hannah nodded her head and continued crying more. "Remember what I said?"

"You said that you'll make Nate pay…" then Hannah understood everything. "It was you who spiked the drinks! You stole Alex away from Nate! How could you?!" Jake grabbed Hannah by the waist and held onto her tightly. Hannah winced in pain but ignored it.

"I'm just doing what Nate did to me."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"But revenge is the sweetest thing." Jake let go of Hannah. "Now tell anybody this, you are dead. Don't tell Alex, don't tell Nate, don't tell anybody. Got that?" Hannah frowned and shed tears. Jake took strands of hair from Hannah and pushed it behind her ears. "Do I make my case clear?"

"Crystal" Hannah said angrily with her voice cracking. Jake smiled.

Hannah drove away furiously while Jake stayed at his home. Alex was almost his and he knew it. Heck, even Hannah knows it know and it kills her that she can't tell Alex or Nate anything.

Jake went home, sat on his leather arm chair, and turned his lights low so they were dimmed. It took him six long months to plan everything out perfectly. When he found out that Alex was dating Nate, he instantly went to work. Of course he was in doubt when Alex broke up with Nate the first time; but he was relieved when he saw Nate singing _Hello Beautiful_ to Alex, which caused her to get back with him.

Then he 'took a break' from his acting career to live a 'normal' life as a high school student in New York. Or at least that's what he told the press and paparazzi. He looked for Alex's school and made sure that he was in all of her classes.

Jake tried to be a 'good friend' to Alex. Be there for her. Catch her when she falls. Stuff like that. Then he became Alex's friend. Slowly he would work his way off the friend chain and hop onto the love central. He did everything to win Alex's heart. He comforted her when Nate wouldn't. He took her out when Nate couldn't. And he showed her the meaning of love - something Nate hasn't done in a while.

When Jake knew that Alex fell for him, he also knew that she coudln't be with him. All he had to do now was break her and Nate apart. Jake looked for the next scheduled Connect Three after party and made sure that Hannah was there. Jake made sure that the drinks only Nate and Hannah were drinking were spiked. He made sure that they had sex. He also made sure to call the Teen News station and tell them about the scandal happening at the Connect Three after party. He knew that he could of just made any girl have sex with Nate, but he wanted Hannah to do it. If it was one of Alex's best friends, he knew that it would of hurt even more.

All he has to do is show Nate that he stole his one true love away from him, just the way Nate stole Hannah away from him. And Jake has a good idea how to do that. Yes, he's happy that Nate is in major depression, but it would make Jake even happier for him to see it.

Jake decided to scare Nate first. He remembered a year ago what Nate replied when Jake said that he would pay. 'O I'm so scared.' Those words replayed in Jake's mind over and over. Then he smirked.

"You will be. Just wait." Five minutes later, Jake thought of an idea to scare Nate. He didn't want to scare Nate away. That just wouldn't be fun at all. He just wants to scare Nate so much that he'll come to New York. Once he does though, it will be all too late.

Jake smiled knowing exactly what to do. He could just skip step 2 - sleeping with Alex, because what he's about to do can just finish his revenge of with a smile. He doesn't need to have sex with a fifteen year old girl. He can just merely kiss Alex in front of Nate and watch as Nate's heart shatters into zillions of pieces.


	10. Jake's Revenge

**A/N: It may sound that the story is ending - but don't worry!!! It's not!!! I have more stuff to write about! Especially the chappie I'm dedicating to UtterlyRandom. (You probably know what's gonna be told in that chapter. LOL) Thanks for all the reviews guys! Just remember - IT'S NOT OVER!!!! (Now It's Not Over is stuck in my head.)**

(No One's POV)

Jake started playing with his cell phone, trying to remember Nate's phone number. Someone is going to receive a phone call from an old friend.

-

Nate was lying on his bed with Jason sitting in the computer chair using Nate's laptop. It was a total silence. Nate's face was buried into the bed, trying to go to sleep. There was nothing else he wants to do. Then his cell phone started buzzing. Nate groaned.

Jason looked at Nate. "Are you going to get that?" he asked. Nate groaned again. He grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" he said in a muffled voice.

"Ah, Nathaniel. How are ya?" Jake said. Nate got up. He knew that voice from anywhere.

"Jake? Jake Ryan?" he asked, surprised.

"Good thing we're still friends. How are ya, Nate?" Nate looked at Jason, signaling him to get out of his room. Jason nodded his head and walked out. When Nate was sure that he was out of earshot, he started talking again.

"What the hell do you want?" Nate demanded. Jake laughed.

"I wouldn't use a tone like that Nathaniel. You never know what could happen."

"What are you talking about? Listen Jake, I don't need your crap right now-"

"No, you listen. I have something that you want." Nate was silent. He was confused at what Jake was talking about. "If you don't play your cards right, she can be in total danger, all because of you." Nate widened his eyes.

"What have you done to Alex?!" He yelled. Jake laughed.

"Nothing…yet." Jake hung up.

"Hello? Hello?! HELLO?!" Nate yelled. He groaned and shut his phone. Nate ran out of his room and into Jason's. He found Jason and Shane, having a deep conversation about girls, but instantly stopped when they saw their little brother actually out of his room. "We need to go to New York right now."

(Normal POV)

I sat in bed, smiling. I know, weird that I said that. People these days expect me to be crying or depressed, like the usual. Not today though. Today I'm smiling in bed. First of all, Hannah and I made up. I've noticed that she's sort of quiet. Not hush-hush quiet. Just…not talking as much. When she looks at me…it's like she's not telling me something but wants to. I don't know.

Then there's the second reason. Jake Ryan. Enough said. He makes me really happy. He hasn't made me cry - never. Now that's what I call a perfect boyfriend. Even if he doesn't make me laugh…is pretty serious…romantic in a nonromantic way…and boring sometimes…I still really like him. It's like Nate's been completely erased in my mind. Actually…I want Jake to be my first.

It's kind of weird. Usually, the teenagers I know either stay a virgin until they're in their twenties or lose it quickly by having teenage sex. I thought that I would lose mine when I'm in my twenties. I've been having these urges with Jake though. It's like, I'm so used to making out with a boy that I'm dating (not naming any names here) but this time I want more. (Wow, now that I think of it, Nate would have been so happy.)

I'm serious about Jake. Serious as ever. I'm not in love with him…but I'm close. Real close.

I decide to call him. I'm not gonna tell him that I wanna have sex with him though. He'll turn me down and I'll feel like a slutty loser. (With Nate I wouldn't get turned down though…STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.)

I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't call him. Yup. I put my phone away and turn the TV on. Teen News is on right now - big surprise. Briana and Brooke are screaming right now. WTF? Something scandalously stupid must have happened.

"O my effing G!" Brooke said. "Guess who's in New York right now!"

"Who Brooke?" Briana said, excited. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

"NATE GRAY!" they yelled in unison. I immediately got up. WHAT?!

"Here's a taping of him at the airport." Brooke said. It showed a clip of him, not even wearing a disguise. He looked like he was in a hurry. Paparazzi and the press started bombarding them with a bunch of questions. They all had their microphones shoved at his face. Nate was looking around frantically.

"Sorry guys, I'm in a hurry." Nate said. He found his brothers and they ran out of the airport.

What was that? Why was Nate in a hurry? What the hell was that?! I don't think these questions will get answered. I sighed. Great, my ex is in the same city as me. I already had an issue with being on the same planet as he is.

"That was taken an hour ago. I have a pretty good idea where Natey is going." Briana said with a wink. I bet he's going to a stripper's club and make an appointment with one of the hoes.

Then the doorbell rang. I skipped downstairs to get it. I opened the door to see Jake, standing there, smiling. He looked more happy and excited then usual. I smiled and gave him a hug. Jake embraced me back, rocking me back and forth. We didn't bother closing the door.

"God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Jake said to me. I laughed.

"Same here." I replied. I was about to lean up and kiss him, but he stopped me. I sighed but obeyed his wish. I just really want to jump on him and start making out with him. (At least Nate wouldn't mind that. GAHHH)

Jake took my hand and swayed me side to side. I laughed; we probably looked really stupid right now. I didn't care though. Jake smiled, turning a little red. He put his arms around my waist and rested his forehead on mine. Our noses were touching and there was just a little space between us. This was nice. I liked this.

Then a car pulled up in front of my house. Jake and I turned to look who it was. I didn't see them though because Jake already pulled me into a kiss. It was the most passionate kissed I've ever received…from him at least. Jake put his hand on my butt and pulled me closer. I was totally unmoving. I was emotionless.

I pulled away and he smiled…sort of evilly. The thing was...he wasn't smiling at me. I looked at him weirdly. I turned to my side and saw Nate standing right there. O. My. God. Nate's eyes were watery and he looked so sad. I stand corrected, I'm not emotionless, I feel terrible.

"Nate…?" I managed to say, with my voice cracking. Nate started to cry. He tried to wipe his falling tears down, but they kept on falling repeatedly.

"See how I felt now Nate?" Jake said, with a smile. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me next to him. My eyes were fixed on the ground though. I didn't dare look at anyone right now. "Now you know exactly how I felt a year ago when the only girl you've ever truly loved was taken right out of your hands. How I felt when you kissed Hannah right in front of me! Now the girl you love doesn't love you, she loves me." I was speechless. He used me to get back at Nate? How…how could he? I looked at Jake, surprised. I didn't react though.

"You bastard! You're such a man whore who only thinks of himself!" Nate yelled in between his tears. I started shedding tears again. This was way too painful for me. Jake smirked.

"O, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. Nate glared at Jake then he looked at me. "Face it Nate. You lost. Alex is mine and not yours." Nate turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could towards his car. I started crying hysterically. Jake gave me a weird look. "Why are you crying?"

"H-how could you?!" I asked. I slapped him. "Get out of my house!" I pushed him out. Jake turned and just looked at me.

"Thanks for all the help." he said with a deadly smile. I cringed.

"Leave!" I yelled, having the biggest urge to throw something sharp at him. Jake chuckled and left. I slammed the door and sunk onto the floor. I cried my eyes out. That was the only thing I could do.

It was all Jake. He did everything. It was all his fault. If it wasn't for him then none of this would have happened. Nate and Hannah wouldn't have gotten drunk and have sex. I wouldn't have broken up with Nate. We would be living our happily ever after. Those three words. Just three words but almost impossible to happen. Happily ever after. Is that truly possible?

Then I thought to myself - it wasn't Jake's fault…it was Nate's. If he just didn't make Hannah cheat on Jake then none of this would have happened. Revenge always does have a reason.

I continued crying until the door opened and hit me. I yelped in pain in between my tears. It was Justin. He instantly bent down and touched my arm. "Alex, are you okay?" he asked frantically. I shook my head no. I jumped on him and hugged him. I buried my face into his neck and cried.

Just rubbed my back. Just the way he always does when I'm crying. Even if I'm not a little kid anymore, Justin managed to carry me. He didn't do a good job though. He only made it to the couch.

He placed me on the couch and put his hands on my shoulders. "Alex, what happened?" he asked. I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. I shook my head no and covered my face with my hands. Justin hugged me and rubbed my back again.

(No One's POV)

Nate was still shedding tears. He was at an unpopular motel with Shane and Jason. No one knew where they were, which was a good thing. Nate was still very depressed. Shane and Jason looked at each other.

"Alex shouldn't of done that. She's such a whore-" Shane started. Nate gave him daggers.

"Don't you dare say that about her!" He yelled. Shane shut his mouth. "It was all Jake's fault! It was his stupid, freaking plan! He designed a scheme to break us up…and guess what - he did. Now…Alex isn't mine." Nate took a pause. A tear fell onto the floor. "I don't think she'll ever be."

"Dude, don't beat yourself up for a fifteen year old girl. There'll be more in the future. There's a million girls waiting for you to pick them." Jason said.

"There's only one girl I want though. The only girl I love. And her name is Alex Russo." Nate walked over to his bed and sat on it. He looked at his shoes and sighed. He wiped his last tear away. "I rather be alone if I can't have her."

"Then tell her that. Tell her how you feel. You never know, she'll take you back again." Shane said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Shane rolled his eyes.

"How did you get her back the last time?"

"Um…I sang _Hello Beautiful_ to her."

"Then write another song for her, dedicate it to her, and sing it to the world!" Nate smiled. He hasn't smiled in a long time.

"Dude, you are a genius." Shane smirked.

"I know." Jason rolled his eyes. Nate's smile wore off and he sighed again.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell her how you've been feeling. How you'll practically die without her. Tell her that you'd rather be alone if you can't have her." Jason said. Nate let out a small smile.

"If I can't have you…" he said softly.

(Normal POV)

I was still crying. It's been an hour and I haven't stopped yet. A couple more hours and I've broken my record. Not really much of an accomplishment. Justin also has been trying to find out why I'm crying. If he only knew. I want him to know, I just can't say it.

I started hiccupping. Justin got me water and sighed. "Honestly Alex, what happened?" he asked, starting to get a little annoyed. I think I would be if I saw a girl crying her eyes out for an hour straight.

I stopped hiccupping and lessoned my tears. Then I spilled everything out. I told him what happened and what Jake did. Everything was revealed. By the time I finished, Justin's eyes were wide with anger.

"I am going to kill that boy! No one messes with my baby sister!" Justin said, walking to the door. I run up to him. Justin will get hurt (for sure) if he confronts Jake.

"Justin! Wait! Stop!" I said. I run up to him and grab him before he makes a mistake. Justin looks at me. His expression softens.

"Why didn't you listen to me Alex?" he said, "I told you Jake was a bad person from the start but you opposed me. I told you to stay away from him but you wouldn't listen to me. I told you that you were better off with Nate, that he actually loves you, but you still went for Jake." I looked down again. I hate it to the fullest when Justin's right. "Trust me, I don't like Nate as much as the next person, but I know he loves you."

I leaned my head on Justin's chest. "I'm an idiot." I said. He tapped my back.

"Yeah, you are." he said, sighing. I hit Justin on the arm. He laughed a little. Not funny.

I sighed and walked upstairs to my room. I want to call Nate. Tell him that I'm sorry. Tell him that…I'm still in love with him. That I love him with all my heart. That I still haven't taken my locket off. Whoa…it's still there. I didn't notice that.

I opened the locket. Me and Nate. He was hugging me and kissing my cheek at the same time while I was laughing like crazy. I smiled. I want Nate. I need Nate. I love Nate. I sighed. Too bad it's too late.


	11. Can't Have You

**A/N: This is not the end people!!! I still have to write a 'special scene' for UtterlyRandom. This chappie is for my best friend bluelover12. Love ya both guys!!!**

**o and enjoy the chapter. for all the jake haters and nalex lovers, you'll love this chapter.**

I wondered if Nate was still here in New York. If he is, then I want to find him. I want to tell him how sorry I am. I want to jump into his arms and kiss him. Corny but true. God, I wish I ignored Jake from the start. I wish we never met, actually. I wish…Nate was holding me in his arms.

It's been a full week and I have the case of the I-Miss-Nate-Gray cold. Symptoms: I couldn't think straight because he's been the only thing in my mind. I couldn't sleep because I daydream about him and me together. I imagine every second of the day that we're still dating.

I sigh and turn the TV on. I flip through the channels until I notice that each channel has the same back round. What the heck? Someone must be airing an emergency thing or something.

I notice that the screen isn't black filled with words on the bottom. It's a stage. I flip to the next channel but it's the same thing. I groan. I want to turn the TV off but something stopped me. Maybe I could just watch this, whatever this is.

"This is for…a special girl." a voice said. O my god. I know that voice from anywhere. "She's everything to me and I was an idiot for not realizing that. This is a new song out there. For my one and only Alex Russo." I smiled as I saw Connect Three jump onto stage with lights and smoke everywhere. Nate was right in the center. He was smiling at the camera with his eyes teary.

"This is my way of saying sorry. How much I still love you, babe." the girls in the back round started screaming. He laughed a little and wiped his watery eyes. "I rather be alone if I can't have you.

_"You warned me that you were gonna leave _

_I never thought you would really go _

_I was blind, but, baby, now I see _

_I broke your heart, _

_Now I know_

_ that I was bein' such a fool, _

_And I didn't deserve you_

It showed pictures of me and Nate taken the most recently before I left California on the back round screen.

_I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up _

_And I don't wanna cause a scene, _

_But I'm dying without your love _

_Begging to hear your voice; _

_Tell me you love me, too. _

_Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you_

He…he rather be alone if he can't have me?

_Looking at the letter that you left, (The letter that you left, will I ever get you back?) _

_Wonderin' if I'll ever get you back _

_Dreaming about when I'll see you next (When I'll see you next, will I ever get you back?) _

_Knowing that I never will forget (I won't forget, I won't forget)_

_ That I was bein' such a fool, And I still don't deserve you _

The screen on the back round now showed the email I sent Nate when I was wondering about what I did for him to ignore me.

_I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up _

_And I don't wanna cause a scene, _

_'Cuz I'm dying without your love (yeah!) _

_I'm begging to hear your voice; _

_Tell me you love me, too._

_ Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you _

_So tell me what we're fighting for _

_Cause I know that the truth means so much more_

_ Cause you would if you could, don't lie. _

_Cause I'll give everything that I've got left to show you _

_I didn't mean what I have said_

_ I know I was such a fool, but I can't live without you_

A tear fell out of my eyes. I bit my lip and continued to shed tears.

_I don't wanna fall asleep, _

_I don't know if I'll get up _

_I don't wanna cause a scene, _

_But I'm dying without your love _

_I'm begging to hear your voice; _

_Tell me you love me, too. _

_Cause I'd rather just be alone, _

_if I know that I can't have you. (Yeah!) _

_Don't wanna fall asleep (don't wanna fall asleep), _

_Cause I don't know if I'll get up (who knows if I'll get up?) _

_I don't wanna cause a scene, _

_'Cuz I'm dying without your love _

_I'm begging to hear your voice (let me hear your voice) _

_Tell me you love me, too. (tell me you love me, too) _

_Cause I'd rather just be alone, _

_if I know that I can't have you"_

I started crying. That was enough said. I wiped my tears again. Then the channels became regular and showed the normal shows they were supposed to be airing. Nate stopped cable to put one song in every TV just for me to see. Nate must be really sorry…and I forgive him. If only I can see him again. If only I know where he's staying right now so I can come over and jump into his arms. If only, if only.

I sighed and turned the TV off.

(No One's POV)

Nate paced around in the motel's lobby, satisfied. "Did you think she saw it?" he asked. Shane and Jason shrugged.

"Probably. Alex watches TV a lot." Shane said. Nate sighed and smiled.

"Do you think she forgives me?" Shane and Jason looked at each other and shrugged. "I need to know." Nate got up.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"To Alex's house. I need to know." Nate left before Shane or Jason could say anything else. He took a taxi to Waverly Place, excitedly. Nate didn't care if anyone recognized him right now. He was too determined to see Alex. He wants to see if he won her back.

Nate paid the taxi driver and knocked on Alex's door. Max opened it. He looked at Nate weirdly. Nate smiled at him.

"Hey Max! Long time no see." Nate said.

"Nate? Dude!" then the two guys gave each other high fives. Then Justin came downstairs.

"Nate!" He said, actually happy to see him. _Maybe he can help Alex now._ he thought.

"Hey Justin." Nate said, smiling. "Is…Alex home?" The brothers looked at each other, smiling.

"Alex!" they both yelled from downstairs.

(Normal POV)

I heard my annoying brothers call me from downstairs. I'm too lazy to go down. "You have someone downstairs!" I heard them yell. I sigh. I guess I should go downstairs. I look in the mirror and fix my hair and put lip gloss. Then I go downstairs.

"This better be important because-" but I stopped myself from yelling my head off. I saw Nate. Right there. Smiling at me. I smiled and blinked. Am I dreaming? "Nate?"

"Hey, beautiful." It's Nate! I ran up to him and hugged him. He squeezed me tightly and kissed my head.

"O my god Nate! I missed you! I-I'm sorry! I- o my god!" I said, starting to cry. My brothers leave to give us privacy. "I heard your new song…I love it." Nate smiled.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I've been." I pulled away from him and looked at him. I leaned up to kiss him. It was a simple kiss. Nothing heated. I pulled away, smiling. "I missed you so much Nate." I hugged him again. I don't want him to let me go.

"I missed you so much Alex. I love you." I smiled and felt the butterflies. I haven't felt those in forever. I sighed and snuggled my face into his chest.

"I love you too." I said. Nate hugged me tighter. Then it hits me, he's leaving soon. I pull away, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked. I sighed.

"You're leaving…again."

"No. I'm not leaving you this time." Nate said. I looked at him. He gave me a smile. "Because I'm staying here for six months." I smiled.

"You're staying here? Since when?"

"Since now." Nate kissed my nose. I laughed. "So let me see your house. I've never really got a tour yet." I laughed. He held onto my hand and I led him around the house. Something tells me he doesn't want a tour though. Heck - neither do I.

Once we got into my room, I smiled at him. "This is my room," I said and sat on my bed, "and this is my bed." Nate raised his eyebrows. He walked over to me. I laid on my bed as he laid on top of me.

"What happened to the innocent fifteen year old I last saw back in California?" He asked.

"Still here…just not as innocent." I smiled. Nate shrugged.

"I'm not complaining." I laughed. Still cocky, still pervy. He leaned in to kiss me but the door swung open.

"Hey Alex…o…wow." I heard Max say.

"Maximum Russo, you are so dead to me!" I yelled. Nate laughed a little. Max closed the door and ran out as fast as he could. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Don't worry beautiful. We'll have our time." Nate winked. He got off of me. I smiled.

Nate looks at me and I smile. I rub his leg and get up. I walk out of my room, smiling. Nate looked at me shock, aroused, and confused.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Nate asked.

"No." I simply said.

"Kay. Good." Nate leans in and kisses my cheek quickly. I sighed and hug him. Nate pulls me in closer. I could feel the sexual tension between us. Nate leans in to kiss me again. I stop him.

"My brothers are here." I whispered. Nate pulls me back into my room and this time, locks the door. "They're still in here. They'll know what we're doing."

"And who cares?" I roll my eyes and smile. Nate sits down and I straddle him. Then we start our full out make out session. I miss kissing Nate.

I start tugging on the collar of his shirt, wanting it to come off. Nate pulls away shocked, but he takes off his shirt and beater. I look at him and smiled. I start kissing his neck as he moans a little.

"Someone grew up." he said. I laughed a little. I trace my fingers down his chest and to his six pack. O…M…G. Nate pulls me in closer and slips his fingers under my shirt. This time, I don't mind. Nate takes off my shirt and kisses my lips. My hands get intertwined with his curly brown hair. Then Nate kisses my jaw line to my chest.

"Nate." I hummed, feeling so relaxed and aroused at the same time. I smiled.

Then I heard a door knocking. "Alexandria Margarita Russo! You better be showing Nate your closet in there!" I heard my mom say.

"O my god!" I whisper-screamed. I hopped off of Nate and quickly put my shirt on. Nate put his shirt and beater on too. I fix my hair and open the door. "Hi mom" I said, sweetly. She looks around at Nate. He smiled and waved.

"Hi Nate…wait…are you guys back together?" she asked. We nod. "O…two questions."

"What?"

"Why is your bed so messy and why is Nate's lips sort of…shining." O shit! The lip gloss! Nate quickly wiped my lip gloss off of his face.

"Um, because since when is my bed not messy? And mom, maybe Nate's lips are naturally shiny." I lied. Mom rolled her eyes and left my room. I sighed in relief and then looked at Nate. I smiled at him and winked. Then we went downstairs.

"I like this new you. It's so much…fun." He said, putting his arms around my shoulders. I roll my eyes.

"Don't get used to it." I said, patting his back.


	12. Just With Him

Nate and I are downstairs. My mom keeps on talking to him while he forces himself to listen and answer politely. I laugh as I watch him do it. Nate glares at me from time to time but I just reply with a wink.

"So how is California? I miss your parents a lot." mom says.

"O it's…hot. My parents misses you too." Nate replies. Hot. I miss the hot all year around weather. Nate looks at me desperately, wanting to get out of the conversation. I roll my eyes and do my best.

"Hey mom, Nate and I are just going to go out. You know how much I've missed my boyfriend." I said, kissing his cheek. Nate blushes and mom smiles a little.

"Alright then. Have fun guys." We smile and walk outside to the mall. Then I look at Nate, thinking that something was missing. I look at him weirdly. He just stares at me.

"What?" he asks. I blink.

"You're not wearing a disguise." I said. Nate widens his eyes.

"O shit!" he says. As if the universe was mad at us…I heard it.

"IT'S NATE GRAY!" then a bunch of screaming girls come running towards us. Nate groans while I laugh. Nate grabs my arm and drags me. We start running away from the crazy screaming fans. I couldn't help but laugh though. I haven't done this in forever.

Nate takes me into an alleyway and we hide. He panted, tired. He looks at me sternly. "Alex, why didn't you tell me to put a disguise on?" he whined. I looked at him, faking sympathy.

"Sorry Natey." I said in a baby voice, kissing his nose. Nate smiles. He kisses me softly on the lips and then a flash came. "What the heck?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes. We turned and that paparazzi was right there, taking multiple pictures of us. First screaming girls now the paparazzi? What's next? Teen News? O shit - I shouldn't have said that.

Nate takes my hand. "It doesn't matter though. As long as I'm with you." he winks. I smile and lean on his shoulder as we walk. We walked around, seeing everyone so surprised looking and speechless.

"O my god! They're back together!"

"What?! No, she must be cheating on Jake."

"No way! Alex wouldn't do that! She broke up with Jake. That has to be it."

"Where is Jake?"

Overhearing that started to make me wonder…where is Jake? I sigh and try not to think about him. Jake is nothing. He doesn't matter. His feelings weren't even real so I technically didn't love him. I don't love him and I never will. Jake needs a life…or better yet a new girlfriend.

(No One's POV)

"DAMNIT!" Jake yelled, throwing papers off his desk onto the floor. Hannah looked at him, scared. "Six months I planned this and it all gets ruined! I hate Nate Gray! He should go die and parish in hell!"

Hannah didn't dare speak up. Jake called her over a while ago but Hannah wished she came later. Jake yells into the air and then looks at Hannah. He grabs her arm and yanks her in. Hannah and Jake were just inches apart.

"I need your help." Jake said, a little more calmly.

"I don't want to help you! These are my friends you're messing with!" Hannah protested.

"Listen Hannah, if you don't help me…you don't wanna know what will happen to not only you but the people you love."

"Like what?" Hannah said with her voice cracking. Jake smirked.

"Your career could be flushed down the toilet in seconds…don't get me started on what will happen to your family." Hannah's eyes started watering. Jake knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"Fine." Hannah said, shedding tears. Jake smiled and let go of her.

"Good." Then it was silence. Hannah looked in Jake's eyes.

"Don't you think you're going too far with this?" Jake looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You're going way to far with this revenge thing. Jake all you need to do is learn how to accept things and forget them. Start all over."

"Start all over? No, I don't think so. Hannah I _loved _you to the _fullest_. You completely betrayed me for that…perverted jackass. You chose him over me. Do you have any freaking idea how that made me feel?!" Jake yelled. Hannah bit her lip. "No! I didn't think so!" Hannah cried again. Jake turned away from her. It hurt him to see her cry like that. "I just want to show Nate exactly how it feels."

"Jake…" Hannah said with her voice cracking. Jake turned little to see her face. "Do you still love me?" Silence.

"No." Jake finally said. Hannah silently continued crying. Jake had no idea if he lied or not. He doesn't want to find out though. His mission in life right now is to show Nate the feeling of heart break and loneliness.

(Normal POV)

I clung into Nate more and buried my face into his arm. I tried not to remember Jake. He broke my heart. He broke it harder than Nate. I think I started crying. Nate noticed since his arm started getting wet.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" he asked. I tried to suck it up but I ended up crying more. I hugged him more. Nate rubbed my back. "Alex, what's wrong?" I hugged him tighter. Nate embraced me and rested his head on mine.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said in between my tears.

"Why?" he whispered.

"B-because I fell for Jake!" Nate was quiet for a minute. Then he sighed.

"He planned that Alex. You didn't mean to. It was his freaking idea. It's not your fault."

"S-so you're n-not mad right?" Why am I doing this? I'm making the whole thing so complicated.

"Of course not, Beautiful." then Nate kisses my head.

"Aw! Picture perfect!" a bratty voice said. We turned to see Briana, holding her cell phone at us. I think she was recording us. Note to self: tell Nate to sue Teen News later. Briana closed her cell phone and smiled at us. "It's a good thing I took a vacation here in New York." she winked at us then left. I could feel my blood pressure rising quickly

"Nate, do me a favor." I said sweetly to him.

"Hmmm?" he responds.

"Sue Teen News." I said, angrily. Nate laughs and kisses me again. I smile a little. Nate puts his arms around my waist and kisses me deeper. I pull away and shake my head. "Not in public, Nate." Nate sighs and groans.

"Fine." he said in a pout-ish way. I laugh and kiss his nose. I linked arms with him and we walk around New York.

* * *

By the time I get home, I see the whole family there. Mom smiles at us, Justin and Max looks suspicious but happy at the same time (weird, I know), and then dad looks at us with a surprised expression on his face.

"Nate?" he asked. Nate smiled.

"Hi sir." he answered.

"I thought you two broke up."

"O, we got back together, daddy." I said.

"O…well good. Nate was the only boy I liked." Nate smiled while dad laughed. I turned red.

"Well…we'll just be upstairs." Nate said.

"Okay then." mom said. I raised my eyebrows in shock. So did Nate and Justin. Nate smiled and pulled me upstairs to my room. Justin was about to follow but I gave him a death glare before he stood up.

I sit on my bed while Nate sits next to me. He smiles. "I will stay here for as long as I can. Shane and Jason are at a motel right now. We were hiding there while I was looking for you. They have to go back to California but I really want to stay here." Nate holds my hands and kisses them. "I don't want us to be separated again."

"But you have to go back to California."

"I'll just say that I'm on vacation. I'll stay at your place for a while and we can spend time together." I smile a little. Nate gently holds my cheek with his hand. "I will do anything to be with you." Nate leans in to kiss me but stops when we hear footsteps.

The door opens and I see Shane and Jason. "O my god!" I yell, running up to hug them. I practically knocked them over. They hug me back.

"Hey Alex!" Shane said. I gave him a high five.

"Hey Shane!"

"What about me?" Jason pouted. I laughed.

"Hi Jason."

"Okay guys, I wanna be with my girlfriend if you don't mind." Nate said. Shane and Jason laughed.

"Relax bro." Jason said. Nate sighed.

"I'm going to stay here in New York for a while." Nate announced. Jason and Shane looked at each other.

"What?" Shane asked.

"I said, I'm going to stay in New York for a while."

"Why?"

"Because, I need to be with Alex. If I don't…well you've seen me depressed." The brothers looked at each other again, but this time more alarmed.

"Nate, this is a big decision. We have a record deal in California. We have a home in California. We have parents in California. We need to be in California." Jason said, panicking. I tried not to laugh at his 'older brother' moment.

"Guys. Please. Just six months?" Nate begged. Shane and Jason looked sternly at their little brother. "Four months?" They sighed.

"Three months" Jason said. Nate and I smiled. He hugged his brothers. "Dude, stop. I feel gay." Nate let go.

"Sorry." Jason smiled and hugged Nate. Then Shane hugged him. I joined into their group hug. Three months isn't as bad. Nate and I did lots of things in three months. I mean, our summer was about three months and so many memories were made.

"But we're staying here tonight. I can't stand those disgusting motels!" Jason said. We all laughed.

Three months with my amazing boyfriend. What could go wrong? …hope I didn't jinx that.

**A/N: and of course Alex jinxed it. Sorry if it's short. It's leading to the next chapters - that's why it's short. **


	13. Dad vs Nate

* * *

So Nate, Jason, and Shane all slept in Justin's room for tonight while Justin was forced to sleep in Max's room. Honestly, I felt sorry for him. One night in Max's room is the same thing as a lifetime in the biggest and smelliest dumpster in America. Justin even begged to sleep in my room. Mom and dad made him sleep in Max's room in the end though. Poor Justin.

I watched as Nate, Jason, and Shane grab their stuff and put it in Justin's room. "Please don't touch anything guys. It'll take me forever to reorganize my stuff." Just said to them. I roll my eyes.

"Don't be such a girl, Justin." I said to him. Justin ignored my comment and watched them carefully. Then I started hearing the boys (except Justin) laughing. I walk into his geeky room and started laughing too. Justin's doll collection was hanging on his wall in a shrine formation. Obsessed much? Justin turned red.

"They're priceless and rare action figures that cost as much as your record deal!" He protested. We didn't care though. We just continued laughing and laughing.

"S-sorry Justin. I-I just c-can't help it that y-you collect d-dolls!" Shane said. Justin folded his arms.

"They're not dolls! They're action figures!"

"Again I say, don't be such a girl, Justin!" I said in between my laughs. The boys and I finally calmed down and were panting for air. They looked at Justin with sorry looks while I looked at him with a 'little sister' look.

"Sorry we laughed. It's just…well…hilarious that a seventeen year old guy still collects 'action figures.'" Jason said, air quoting the words action figures.

"Yeah, sorry." Shane and Nate said, trying not to laugh again. Their faces were red and their lips were pursed so to prevent another outburst.

"Well I'm not." I said, smiling and shrugging. "Good night guys." I said. I kissed Nate on the cheek and walked away. I was about to open my door until I heard them talking.

"Ohhhh! Someone gets a goodnight kiss" I heard Shane tease.

"Shut up!" Nate said.

"Aren't you gonna give your girlfriend a little kiss too?" I heard Jason joke.

"Please, I can do more than that." Nate said, in a smug way. I froze and turned around. The door was wide open and I could see everything. Justin looked like he was going to brutally murder Nate really soon. "Not that I would, Justin." Nate says quickly.

"Whatever." Justin said, walking to Max's room. I smile and open my door. I get under my covers and close my eyes. My sleep was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone beeping. I grabbed my cell phone to see I got a text from Nate.

**I'll b there when every1's sleeping. Don't fall asleep. I gotta surprise 4 u. **I smiled.

**K. I'll b w8ing. ;)**

I closed my eyes and smiled.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was in a grumpy mood. I was perfectly sleeping until something started shaking me. I mean, it's 1:00 for god's sake! I groaned and moved my hand as if I was swatting a fly.

"Alex." I heard Nate whine softly. "I told you not to go to sleep."

"Hmmm" I groaned. Nate sighed.

"I guess I just have to do this the hard way." Hard way? What hard way? Suddenly, Nate started tickling me.

"O my god!" I laughed. My god, I hate it when people tickle me to wake me up! I instantly jumped off of bed, not wanting to be tickled. Nate smiled at me, pleased. I glared at him. "I hate you." Nate gave me a cocky smile.

"But you know you love me." He gave me a soft peck on the lips. Yeah, I love him. Right now I hate him though. I gave Nate an annoyed look. He looked even cockier. (If that's even possible.) Nate rested his forehead on mine and smiled. He put one hand on my hip and another on my butt. I froze.

Nate pulled me even closer to him. We were so close that only a spec of dust can fill the gap.

Why was I mad again? I seriously can't remember.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but Nate softly crashed his lips onto mine. I moaned into the kiss. Did I mention that I missed kissing Nate? I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist so he was supporting both our weight. He slowly walked and pinned me onto a wall. He pressed my chest up against his. I think he's just happy that I'm not wearing a bra under.

I was actually enjoying this (weird right?) until I started hearing footsteps. I tapped Nate, signaling him to stop, but he didn't. I pulled away and Nate looked at me, sad.

"What?" he whined.

"I hear footsteps." I whispered. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do. You just don't wanna kiss me. Let me guess, you rather kiss Jake." I raised my eyebrows in shock and anger at the same time.

"That's not true! I rather kiss you!"

"Yeah. Sure." Nate said sarcastically. He was about to put me down until I kissed him with passion…and force. I could feel Nate smile into the kiss. I think he made that up. O well though. I smiled with him, trying not to roll my eyes.

Then the door swung open. Nate and I pulled away and I gasped. My dad was right at the doorframe, looking ready to kill Nate. Nate instantly dropped me.

"Owww!" I yelled as I hit the floor with a thud. Nate and dad didn't notice though.

"O…uh - hi…uh…Mr. Russo." Nate stuttered. Dad folded his arms and looked angrily from Nate to me then back.

"Do you want to explain what you were just doing with my little girl?" Dad asked in a dangerous tone. I bit my lip. Two words: We're dead.

"Um…we were…playing?" Nate tried, smiling innocently. I groaned and closed my eyes. I covered my face. We are _so _dead. Dad squinted his eyes at Nate.

"Go back to your room before I commit murder." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Nate said and ran as fast as he could to his room. Dad then looked at me.

"So do you want to tell me the truth?" He asked in the same dangerous tone but not as bad. I didn't answer. "Did he force you to do that? Did he hurt you?"

"NO!" I yelled, surprised. Dad's face softened. "Nate would never do that." I said in a softer voice. Well he would never do that…unless he's drunk. "Never." I whispered. I folded my arms.

Dad sighed. He left the room without saying a word. I looked up at the direction he was walking. Did I just lie when I said that Nate would never hurt me? Never force me into anything? I don't know. I looked back down and hugged my knees. I think things just got a little more complicated.

* * *

I woke up without being waken up. It was odd but I didn't complain too much. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:48. Sunday morning and I've waken up before 11:00. I guess I'm just too worried.

I brushed my hair and walked out of my room. I walked past Justin's room. The door was closed and I could hear three snores at the same time. I smiled a little and then walked downstairs. I started hearing my parents arguing.

"I do not want them together Theresa! You should of seen the way he touched her! The look on Alex's face!" I heard dad yelling.

"Jerry I think you're just overreacting. They're teenagers and they're boyfriend and girlfriend! They're supposed to kiss!"

"Not like they're about to have sex though! Alex is just fifteen and Nate's sixteen! Nate knows more than Alex does! He could of forced her into doing anything!"

"You were the one who liked Nate!"

"We both liked Nate until I saw the true side of him! I searched him up on the internet and he's not even a virgin!" My mom was quiet. O my god, no. That means dad won the conversation. He persuaded mom. Now…I might not even get to see Nate ever again.

I ran into the kitchen. Mom and dad looked at me, surprised. "Good morning, Alex." mom said in a confused tone. They were both looking at dad's laptop. I blinked.

"Good morning." I said.

Silence.

Mom sighs. "We need to talk." she finally says.

"Dang right we need to talk! I don't want you to be with Nate." Dad says, straight-forward. I could feel myself building tears.

"But I _want_ to be with Nate! Dad, I _love_ him!" I yelled. By now everyone heard me and they all go downstairs. Justin and Max are leaning on the wall, not knowing whether to take dad's side and blame Nate or feel sorry for me. Shane and Jason are looking as if they don't want to be here right now. And for Nate…he looks like he regretted even stepping foot in my room last night.

"I don't want some perverted, hormone crazed, teenage boy all over my daughter!" dad yelled.

"Jerry!" Mom yelled, embarrassed. My eyes started getting all teary. My lip was quivering, but I was trying my best not to cry.

"Do you even know if this boy loves you?!" I looked at Nate. He looked at me, expecting me to say something. Everyone did. I was quiet though. Nate tells me everyday that he loves me, that he needs me. He even proved it to me. Why can't I say that he does love me? "I guess he doesn't." Dad scoffed. I started crying. Nate looked heartbroken. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He hugged me and I hugged him back. Then he started getting mad.

"You can call me a perverted son of a bitch. A horny man. A hormone crazed teenager. Even a bastard! You cannot say that I don't love Alex though! That definitely crosses the line!" Nate yelled. The whole room was silent again. "I love Alex with all my heart." He looks at me. "Wouldn't it be normal to kiss a girl you love?"

"Kissing is fine but making out? Having sex? You're barely sixteen years old and you're not even a virgin! How do I even know if you took my daughter's virginity?! How can I trust you with my Alex?!" Dad yelled.

"But I didn't take her virginity because I would never ever force her to have sex with me!"

"Yeah right! That's what they all say! You and I both know that the only thing a guy wants from a girl is sex!" Nate was silent for a moment. He rubbed my back as I cried into his chest.

"That may be true but I know how to wait."

"You're the one who had sex when he was barely fifteen years old! You've had sex with many different girls!"

"But I can wait for Alex! Those other girls are worthless and I don't give a shit about them!"

"Stop waiting because you're only wasting your time." I felt my dad trying to pull me off of Nate. I grasp onto him tighter as he held onto me. Dad sighed angrily and let go. "Do as much with the time you have because you two are never going to see each other again." I spun around, frantically.

"What?!" I yelled, in between my tears. "Dad! You can't do this!"

"Dad, be reasonable. You've seen Alex without Nate. She'll be diagnosed with depression!" Justin said. I looked at him. I owed him one.

"Yeah dad. I mean, Alex could practically kill herself." Max said. Well that was a weird way to stick up for me but I don't care.

"Please Mr. Russo. When Nate lost Alex, he actually _tried _to kill himself. I don't want that to happen to him again." Jason said.

"Please, you have no idea what you're about to do." Shane said. Dad shook his head.

"No, I've made my decision. Alex, you are never going to see Nate ever again. And I want you three out of my house by tonight." He said, looking at Jason, Shane, and Nate. I cried and hugged Nate. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"Shhhh." He whispered. I could feel him crying to. I looked up at him. His eyes were all watery and tears kept on slipping onto his eyes. Dad walked out of the room, angry. Mom followed him, not knowing what to do.

Our brothers looked at us, sympathetically. "I don't know we will do." I said in between my tears. Nate just continued rubbing my back and squeezing me tightly.

"We'll think of something. Nothing can tear us apart, Alex. Nothing." He whispered into my ear. His voice cracked as he spoke. I hugged him with all my strength, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Nate and I spent the whole entire day together. Every second possible. No time will be wasted. We put fake smiles onto our faces, as if nothing just happened. We tried to find the brighter side of this…if there was even a brighter side.

We were now sitting on the couch, watching TV. Lame, not romantic, but we're still spending time together. I was resting my head on Nate's lap as he stroked my hair. I felt as if I was going to fall asleep - or cry. Probably cry. I yawned and turned so I was facing Nate. I snuggled into his stomach and closed my eyes.

I soon dozed off. I wasn't completely asleep, half asleep though. I could barely hear the conversation that was going around me. I understood though.

"This is perfect! Thanks guys!" I heard Nate whisper, excitedly.

"I know how you and Alex are going to react so I just thought of what would be healthy for you two. I rather be grounded for life by dad then see my only sister depressed." I heard Justin say.

"So you guys better sneak off carefully. We'll leave at 7:00. Then you and Max will bring Alex to the airport at 8:00." I heard Shane say to Justin.

"Perfect. Now Alex and I won't be separated." Nate said softly. I felt him kiss my head.

* * *

I woke, laying on top of Nate's lap. He was sleeping soundly as well. I looked at the clock. 6:00. I vaguely remember what he and our brothers were talking about. All I know is that he's leaving at 7:00...and I'm leaving at 8:00...?

I got up and started whispering Nate's name into his ear. "Nate. Naaatey." I whispered. He didn't wake up though. I started shaking him. Nothing. I couldn't tickle him because he wasn't ticklish at all. I went to my last resort.

I started kissing his neck. "Hmmm" I heard him say in a pleasured way. I pulled away. Nate stretched and peeked open his eyes. "Yeah, baby?" He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. Nate patted his lap. I sat back down on his lap and straddled him.

"I heard you talking with Justin and Shane." I said. Nate smiled even wider and nodded.

"Yeah, Justin, Jason, Shane, and Max thought of this great idea." He said. Nate leaned in closer to my ear. "You'll coming with me to California."

"What?!" I yelled. Nate covered my mouth.

"Shhhh!" I calmed down. Nate took his hand off of my mouth. I looked at him, feeling whiney.

"I thought _you_ were going to stay in _New York._ Not _me _in _California._" I said in a hushed tone. Nate rolled his eyes.

"If it isn't obvious, my three month vacation got cancelled." He said.

"Who's fault is that?" I murmured. Nate sighed.

"It's not time for fighting right now. I need to tell you the plan." I sighed and let him continue. "Shane, Jason, my, and your airplane ticket is schedulable for 10:00 pm tonight. We'll get to the airport at 7:00. Then at 8:00, Justin and Max will take you there to meet us."

"How are we suppose to sneak out?" I whispered.

"Justin said he thought of something. Baby, this can be our chance. We can live free to do whatever we want." Nate smiled. "Just you." He kissed my nose. "And me." Then he kissed my lips.

"But…what if this plan doesn't work?"

"Then we'll die trying." I shuddered. Die trying. A while ago dad looked like he was ready to aim a gun at Nate and fire. I don't think dad will have to think twice about killing Nate if he finds out what we're doing. I looked the other direction and stared off into space.

"Hey," Nate said, cupping my face softly and facing me towards his direction. "Do you love me?" I nodded. "Do I love you?" I nodded again. Nate smiled. "Then we can do this. Trust me." I smiled back. Nate planted a soft kiss on me again. I sighed and smiled again.


	14. Running Away

(No One's POV)

Hannah seriously thought Jake was going to through another fit. He folded his arms as he watched Nate tell Alex what the plan was. She watched his facial expression; it was completely expressionless. Hannah bit her lip and walked up to Jake.

"You okay?" She asked, scared. Jake looked at her as if she had the IQ of a lamppost.

"No." He said, like she was the stupidest girl alive.

Jake pursed his lips. He thought that when he told Mr. Russo what Alex and Nate were doing last night would of made everything better. That once he revealed the true side of Nate to Mr. Russo, he will break them apart. Apparently Alex isn't 'daddy's little girl' anymore.

"Are you going to call Mr. Russo again?" Hannah asked, yawning. She and Jake had been up all night watching Alex's house from the large screen TV in one of the rooms in his mansion. _Stalker. Hooking up freaking cameras in Alex's house_. She thought.

Jake shook his head. "No, Nate and Alex will just keeping trying. I guess we have to do this the hard way." Hannah sighed.

"Like what?" She murmured. She couldn't believe that Jake had her right where he wanted her. He trapped her in seconds and she couldn't get out. She was now his slave and had to help him destroy her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. Hannah rubbed her eyes, remembering. She didn't want to cry.

Jake smiled sinisterly. "I'll think of something." He said.

(Normal POV)

It was 7:00. If I wasn't going to follow Nate back to California, I would be completely bawling my eyes out right now. I had to fake it all though - which was easier than I thought.

I was hugging Nate tight as ever and crying in his chest as he hugged me back and rubbed my back. Heck, even his eyes were watery. Dad was in the corner, folding his arms. He was looking at another direction the whole time.

"I-I'm g-gonna miss you." I stuttered in between my tears. Nate looked at me, trying not to laugh or say something cocky.

"I'm going to miss you too, Beautiful." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and hugged him even tighter. "Alex, hug me tighter and I'm going to loose all the oxygen in my body."

"Psh, like that's possible. You're a whole lot stronger than I am." I said, smiling a little.

"That's for sure." He winked. He leaned near my ear. "And smarter. Don't forget the plan." He whispered. Nate then kissed my neck as I felt a shiver go down my spine. I hope he didn't get too carried away.

I pushed him away softly before he got overboard. He looked embarrassed and scratched his head. Boys and their hormones. Nate held onto my hands and kissed them. I kissed his nose.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said, with my voice cracking.

"I'm going to miss you even more." He whispered. "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." I said. I gave him a small peck on the lips. "Bye." I whispered, tears rolling down my eyes. Nate forced a smile.

"Bye." He whispered back. He turned with his brothers and walked out of the house. He closed the door and I bet my lip to stop myself from crying.

"And good riddance." Dad said. I glared at him. Right now I hate every single inch of him. I hate him so much! God! I stomped upstairs to my room and slammed my door. I got onto my bed and wiped my tears away and smiled. Just one more hour until I'll be with the love of my life.

* * *

Justin opened my door. "Hey." He said in a caring way. I smiled up at him. "Well that was a Grammy awarded performance. Hell, you even made me believe all of that!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so gullible you'll believe anything." I said. He rolled his eyes. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"What's that for?" He asked, hugging me back.

"You know, for being the nerdy, dorky, loser-like….but wonderful, smart, and perfect big brother you are." I said.

"Aw, thank you…and hey!" I laughed.

"Thank you so much." I said. Justin looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, years from now when you're married to Nate, you'll know how you got married." He said. I laughed. Yeah, and we'll probably be having a dozen kids running around the house. Of course I wouldn't tell Justin that - he'll flip.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. Justin shrugged.

"Just the way you two look at each other. It's like it's meant to be…and stuff like that." I laughed.

"Have you been reading love stories or something?"

"What? Noooo" He stuttered. Justin put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. "Plus I know it's the right thing. I know it is."

"Did I ever mention that I love you?"

"Uh…no." I smirked.

"Well I do." I said. Justin smiled. God, I'm going to miss him. Then Max walked in. He checked his cell phone.

"Guys, it's 7:20." He said. "Let's start." I smiled at him and hugged him. "Uh…okay?" He said, patting my back. I kissed his cheek. "Ew." He said, wiping his cheek. I laughed.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Maxi." I said, squeezing. Max smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess I'll miss you too." He said. "Now I'll have no one to play pranks on Justin with." I laughed again. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, let's start the distraction. Alex, I want you to start crying."

"What?"

"Just do it." I shrugged. I looked at the mirror and tried my best to cry. I bit my lip as my eyes started watering. Finally I started crying. "Wow, you should be an actress or something." I laughed.

"Well I've been crying so much for the past…months." I said.

"Ok, don't stop crying. Come one." Justin put his arm around me and Max did the same. We walked downstairs. Mom and dad saw me, bawling my eyes out. Mom glared at dad. He looked down.

"See! Look what you did!" Mom hissed at dad. I tried not to laugh.

"We're going to take Alex outside." Justin said.

"Go ahead guys. Have a good time." Mom said, with hope in her voice.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dad asked. Right there, I wanted to start yelling at him. I grimaced. Justin held onto me tighter. I guess he saw the look on my face when dad said that. Justin glared at dad, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"We're going out. Didn't Justin just say that?" Max said.

"But where?" He just won't give up, won't he?

"Dad, relax. We're just going out. We'll be back by 9:00." Justin said. Dad sighed.

"Alright then. You better be back at 9:00."

"No promises." Max said. Dad rolled his eyes. Too bad he doesn't know that Max isn't kidding.

The three of us sat in Justin's car. I wiped my tears away and tapped onto my lap excitedly. I packed nothing, not even my cell phone or laptop. I don't need it anyways. I can always buy more. I felt kinda bad leaving my cell phone back home though. I mean - it's my cell phone.

I smiled and looked at the clock in Justin's car. 7:32. It takes twenty minutes to get the airport. Just twenty minutes until I get to see Nate again. I was so excited, I think I was jumping up and down.

"Whoa, relax Alex." Justin laughed. He put a hand on my leg to stop me from moving. I smiled. I turned to my back to see Max looking around as if he was lost. His eyes were watery. "Aw, Maxi are you crying?" I asked, feeling as if I wanted to cry again. (This time for real.)

"N-no." He stuttered with his voice crying. I frowned. I just remembered that I won't see my brothers for who knows how long. Max wiped his watery eyes. I don't remember seeing Max cried. I think the last time I've seen him cry, he was four years old.

"It's okay to cry, Max." I said, giving him a weak smile. Max gave me a small smile in return.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Alex. I mean, you're my big sister." He said.

"Aw!" I said. I instantly pulled him into a hug and started squeezing him so tight, it even hurt me.

"Alex! Can't breathe!" He said. I let go of him. I guess it would hurt if you were pressing your little twelve year old brother onto the passenger seat. He smiled at me. "We'll hug when we're at the airport."

"You mean now." Justin said, parking the car.

"Wow, that went by fast." I said. I looked at the time. 7:52. "Come on guys! Nate's expecting us!" I said, running. Justin and Max ran behind me. We walked inside of the airport and I instantly saw Nate.

"Alex!" He yelled. He was in his famous disguise, sunglasses (even if it was practically winter) and a top hat. I hugged him and he rocked me from side to side. "One hour without you can do a lot of damage to me." I laughed. We pulled apart. "You ready?" I bit my lip and looked at Justin and Max. Their eyes were planted on the floor and their hands were in their pockets.

"Not just yet." I said. I ran to them and gave them the biggest hug I even given anyone in my life. Max started crying and Justin was trying his hardest not to start tearing up.

"I'm gonna miss you, Alex!" Max said, burying his face in chest. My shirt was sorta wet. I hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Maxi." I whispered. I looked at Justin. "I'm gonna miss you." I said to him. Justin hugged me.

"Yeah, I guess I'll miss my annoying, bratty, baby sister." He said, emphasizing annoying and bratty. I laughed. I then pulled away from the hug and wiped my tears.

"Bye guys." I whispered. Max and Justin waved goodbye to me. I sighed and turned to Nate and his brothers. Nate wrapped his arm around my body and we started walking to the bag checking line.

Once we all got that covered, Nate and I sat on one of the tables in the mini restaurants at the airport. He ordered me a hot chocolate while he got himself a big cookie.

"I wanted a cookie." I pouted, joking. Nate rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Too bad." He said, smirking. I grabbed the cookie. "Hey!" I took a bite of it and smiled. "Aw, Alex!" He said, grabbing his cookie back. He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed my head off.

"See, now you can't have it." he said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Nate looked at me and smiled. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked in a soft voice.

"For having that vacation in California in June." He said. "Everyday I thank God for that." I smiled. I leaned in to kiss him. I was practically centimeters away from him, but instead I grabbed the cookie back. "Aw, Alex!" he whined again.

"Snooze you loose, lover boy." I said, dipping the cookie in the cup.

"You will so pay." He challenged, smiling. I smirked.

"Bring it on." Nate slid his sunglasses on the tip of his nose and winked at me. Then he slid them back up to shade his eyes. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling like an idiot.

Nate took my hand and led me to the sitting area, where Jason and Shane were talking to each other. I sat next to Shane as Nate sat next to me.

"So, how's California? Is it the way I left it?" I asked, grinning at Shane and Jason.

"Eh. It got colder. Now it's all in the 50's. It's freaking cold!" Shane complained. I laughed.

"At least it's not in the 30's like New York." I said.

"Yeah, how the hell do you survive here?" Shane asked. I shrugged. Nate put his arm around me and pulled me so I was laying on his chest and sitting on his lap. "Aw, look it's a picture perfect." Shane said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up." Nate said, slightly pushing Shane. Shane slapped his hand away. "Ow! God dam-"

"Shhhh!" I said, pointing at three little kids looking at Nate. Nate closed his mouth and pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing. Shane snickered and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Nate whispered. One little boy looked at him weirdly.

"You sort of look like the guy my sister has a humongous picture of on her wall and kisses it everyday." He said in a baby voice. He turned to Shane and Jason. "You guys too."

I cringed as Nate, Shane, and Jason started laughing. I folded my arms and frowned. "Aw, is someone jealous?" Nate asked, kissing my cheek.

What?! Me?! Jealous?!…No right?

"Noooo. Me, jealous? Psh, no way." I scoffed.

"It's fine to be jealous. I mean, just look at me." Nate said, cockily. I roll my eyes and turn the other direction. "I'm joking, Alex." Nate laughed. I smiled a little and looked at him. "When we get back to California, we need to finish what we started in your room." He whispered so softly in my ear so only I could hear.

I froze. What? I bit my lip, nervous. Finish what we did back in California. He meant kissing right? Just kissing? I looked at him nervously then look away. Nate raises an eyebrow and rubs my arms.

"You okay?" He asked, completely oblivious that I don't want to 'finish it.'

"Uh, yeah." I lied with my voice shaking, taking his arms off. Suddenly, I feel uncomfortable when he touches me. (To think that I finally got used to it!) I got off of him and sat next to the chair next to him.

Shane gives Nate a 'you messed up with your girlfriend look' and smirks. Jason gives him a 'what the hell did you do this time?' look and rolls his eyes. Nate quickly glares at his brothers then looks at me.

"Okay. Tell me the truth this time. Are you okay?" He asked, taking my hand. I smile at him, trying to make it look real.

"Yeah Nate. I'm completely fine. I'm just gonna miss Justin and Max." I said. Not a lie. Nate nods his head, but doesn't look like he believes me.

* * *

Finally, our flight comes and we board onto the airplane. I sat next to Nate on the first class airlines. I was pretty excited since I never even step foot into first class. I smiled as I sat down on the softer chairs they had upstairs.

Nate sat next to me. We were completely alone. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. Nate gives me a small smile. "So now that we're alone." He leans in but stops when he we're just a tiny space apart. "Wanna tell me why you're not okay." I sigh.

"Nate, I'm fine." I said, looking out the window.

"Come on, baby. You can tell me."

"You're gonna get mad at me."

"No, that's impossible." I sighed.

"I…" I turned to face Nate. O god. He looks so hot. How can I say 'I don't want to loose my virginity to you?' to a guy like _the_ Nate Gray? I bit my lip. For once in my life, I actually feel turned on.

I smile at Nate and run my fingers through his messy curly hair. "I can't wait until we're alone." I said and winked. That totally made him forget about his questions. He smiles at me and kisses my neck. "Not here." I whisper, forcing myself to push him off.

"Fine. Once we're alone though - get ready." He winked. I bit my lip, scared. What the hell did I just do?

(No One's POV)

"Are you serious?! You're gonna do that to her?! Why?!" Hannah yelled when Jake told her his plan. Jake smirked and put his hands on Hannah's arms to calm her down. He gently pushed her back down on her seat. Hannah took deep, angry breaths.

"Genius, right?" He said, proud of himself.

"No! More like insane!" Hannah screamed at him. Jake glared at her.

"You better shut the hell up and play along with this plan or else." Hannah shut her lips and frowned. Jake smiled. "Good." Jake faced the other direction and folded his arms. "Let's see what Nate will do when the love of his life is in serious pain and he can't do anything about it." Hannah started crying.

"Please, don't do this to Alex. Please! She didn't do anything to you!" Jake turned back to Hannah and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her in close to her and their faces were near. Hannah let her tears fall down while Jake looked into her eyes, angrily.

"You know, at first I believed that. I believed that Alex did nothing to me. Hell, I was even sort of guilty for using her. Now she did something though." Jake held onto Hannah tighter. "She forgave Nate." Hannah let out a little scream as Jake squeezed her too tightly. Jake let go of her.

"Can I go home now?" She asked, practically begged.

"Not until I tell you what your job is." Hannah sighed.

"What?" Hannah groaned.

"Once you visit America's favorite teen couple, make sure that Nate is out of the house and that Alex and you are home alone. Leave Alex in a room by herself while you step out of the room. Then, it'll go on through there." Hannah frowned and wiped her tears. "You better follow the plan. Remember the consequences if you don't."

"Yeah, I know." Hannah said, with her voice cracking. Jake smiled again and put his hand on her cheek.

"This will be completely perfect." He whispered as Hannah looked down on the floor.

**A/N: Wanna know Jake's plan? How in fact is Hannah gonna get Nate out of the house? Where are Nate and Alex going to hide? Will Mr. and Mrs. Russo come back to California, searching for their daughter? Will Mr. Russo literally kill Nate this time? Will Alex and Nate actually 'do it?'**

**So many questions so little time.**

**So review lots and my update will come as fast as you can say 'The Jonas Brothers are God's gift to women.' LOL.**


	15. Giving In

**A/N: Heyyy guys! I have good news to tell you. If you know about CuteRockstar101's contest keep on reading this author note, if you dont either skip this one and started reading the chapter...or you can read the author's note too. Anyways, I've been nominated for fav Camp Rock story, fav Wizards of Waverly Place story, and fav author. It would make me EXTREMELY happy if you guys voted for me. Thanks!**

**WARNING: Adult content...sorta...well it depends what 'adult content' is to you. To me what I wrote has adult content. **

**This chapter is for UtterlyRandom. I know you've been waiting for this since Summer Love...which was...since summer vacation!!! You rock! (Sorry if I don't do good.)**

I woke up with a thud. I groaned. I hate waking up. I felt Nate shaking me and calling my name. "Alex…come one…wake up…we're here in California." My eyes shot open. We're finally here in California! I yawned, still sleepy.

The plane finally landed. Usually it would take longer to wait for the first class and business class to get out of the plane. This time I was in first class, so I sort of had to hurry up help Nate and his brothers get their stuff. Ugh, I hate moving after I wake up.

"Ew, I smell like airplane." I said, smelling my shirt. Nate laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some new clothes." He said, putting his arm around me as we walked into the Los Angeles airport.

"You don't have to."

"Yeah but I need to. You didn't bring anything - remember?" O…right.

"Psh, I knew that." We laughed. Nate put a pair of sunglasses around my eyes and a white beanie hat. I made a face once I saw what I looked like in the mirror.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon." I looked at Nate.

"Where are we staying, anyways?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Somewhere special. A place that your parents would never think to look." I bit my lip, excited and guilty at the same time.

The four of us took a taxi back to a familiar place I would never forget. The car stopped right in front of a house. My house. My eyes widened in joy. I looked at Nate, not believing what was right in front of my eyes.

"Is that…" I asked.

"Our house." Nate said, putting his arms around my neck and his head on mine. I looked up at him.

"Did you say_ our_ house?" I asked. He nodded.

"My parents don't know a thing that's going on. I told them that I wanted to stay at this house for a while. They said yes so I'm moving in." He simply said.

"Wow that sounded easy." I said, amazed. He shrugged.

"It sorta was. All I did was asked and we bought this house."

"What if they find out what we're doing though?" Nate laughed.

"Like they would. My mom and dad doesn't use the internet or watches TV." So that's how he gets away with everything he does. His parents don't know a single thing he's done!

"How…un-American." We laughed.

Nate led me into the house. It was filled with furniture, teenage boy furniture. I smiled and leaned on his chest. I ran upstairs to my room. My room was the only empty room in the house. Nate quickly followed behind me. I smiled and leaned on the wall near the window. I saw Nate's room easily. His room was completely empty though.

"I missed this so much." I said. Nate wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face into my neck. O great. Here we go again with my touching issue. Nate started kissing my neck. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"We're alone. No one's here to interrupt us. Why shouldn't I be doing this?" He laughed back. I ruffled his curly hair.

"Not now. I'm tired. It's 2:00 in the morning, Nate!" Nate looked at his cell phone to check the time.

"Actually it's 11:00 in the night. Big difference." He said, smirking. I smiled and kissed his lips softly. Nate didn't bother heating things up. He knew that I would get my way. I pulled away and walked back downstairs.

I yawned again. "I want to go to sleep." Nate put his arms around my waist.

"Aw Alex. We just go there. Don't you wanna go out or something?" I yawned once more and shook my head.

Really, I could of just slept in Nate's arms right there. I think I did. I felt Nate carrying me back upstairs. I felt him laying me onto a soft cushion. Then I felt a breeze, like my clothes were gone. I was too lazy to open my eyes and see what was going on. Nate laid down next to me and put his arm over me. I snuggled into him and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I groaned and put a pillow over my face. "Hey!" I heard a voice. Huh? I looked over. Nate was sitting up, next to me. "You took my pillow!" He said, smiling. I smiled back and handed it to him.

I looked around. This was Justin's room…just with Nate's stuff. Random clothes were lying around, posters of famous bands were hanging on the wall, and his guitar was right next to the nightstand, which had a picture of me and Nate on it. I got up, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"What time is it?" I asked. Nate picked up his cell phone.

"1:00 in the afternoon." He said. "I'm hungry." Nate pulled me up from the bed.

"But I'm not hungry yet! I wanna go back to sleep!" I whined.

"Come on. We need to fix your room too." I groaned as Nate pulled me off the bed. I noticed that I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was wearing his. I wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Did you change my clothes?" I asked, mad. Nate nodded. "What?!"

"Relax. It's not like it's a first time I've seen a girl naked." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and opened his closet.

"Where did you put my stuff?"

"In the clothes hamper. They do smell like airplane." I took out one of his shirts and his smallest pair of jeans. For a guy who wears skinny jeans a lot, he owns lots of saggy pants. I looked at him expecting him to leave. He smirked and sat down on his bed, staring at me. I sighed.

"Nate, leave. I need to change." I said.

"I've already seen you naked." He said, smiling. I groaned. He was right. "Here's your bra." He said, throwing it to me. I bit my lip, embarrassed. O god, why?

I turned around so my back was facing him. I took off his shirt and quickly and put my bra on. I put his other shirt on as fast as I could. I took off his sweat pants and put the jeans on. I turned around, smiling.

"All done." I said, looking into the mirror. I took his brush and started brushing my hair.

"Aw, that was boring." He whined, kissing my neck. I laughed.

"Too bad, pop star."

"Pop star? I'm highly offended." I messed up his messy curly hair. Nate kissed my arm, looking completely turned on. I continued brushing my hair.

"Still hungry?" I asked, brushing my wavy hair.

"Not really." He said, smirking. He was about to kiss me again but I turned and walked outside of his room. He jogged up behind me and picked me up. I squealed and laughed. "Don't play hard to get. You're really bad at it." He said, swinging me around. I laughed again.

Nate carried me back into his room, bridal style. He placed me onto his bed and laid on top of me. Nate ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. I even started feeling aroused. He had that affect on me. (Like I would tell him that though. He'll get even cockier.)

"I'm so lucky to have you, Alex." He said, stroking my cheek. I smiled.

"I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you." I said. Nate then passionately kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. I started tangling my hands with his hair as his hands roamed my legs. I flipped us over so I was on top of him. Nate raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"This is new." He said. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his neck. "I like new." He moaned, pulling me in tighter. I pressed myself onto him and he slipped his hands into my jeans. I felt…happy. I stopped and smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"I love you." I said.

"Everyday I hear a random girl, or a thousand telling me that." Nate got up so his face was near mine. "Hearing you say that is the only thing that will actually make me feel loved." I smiled. Nate pulled me into a kiss again. I straddled him as his hands made their way up to my bra. He was about to take my shirt off when-

"Nate! Alex! We're here!" I Jason yell from downstairs. Nate groaned and laid back onto the bed. I laughed and pulled him back up.

"Come on superstar. Your brothers are calling us." I said, getting off.

"Superstar?" He asked, fixing his bed. I picked up his brush and started brushing my messy hair.

"Better than pop star." I said with a shrug.

"How about rock star?"

"Nah." I said, smirking at him. Nate rolled his eyes and took my hand. He led me downstairs. Shane and Jason looked at us with their eyebrows raised. What? I looked at me and Nate. Our appearance doesn't say 'we just made out.'

"Guys have fun while we were gone?" Shane asked with a wink. Nate rolled his eyes again. We walked downstairs. "You guys may look innocent, but we know Nate. Had sex?" I turned red. Nate pushed Shane.

"Dude, shut up." Shane and Jason laughed.

"No we didn't." I said, embarrassed.

"O so I'm guessing you guys had oral sex? Nate does hate having sex with virgins. He always has to lead."

"Shut up!" Nate said, alarmed. Shane and Jason laughed even more.

"Relax, I'm just joshing ya."

"Well we didn't have sex at all." I said, even redder.

"O so you made out. That's…not Nate-like." Jason said. Shane and him snickered. Nate glared at his brothers with pure embarrassment. Shane and Jason stopped laughing.

"Anyways, come on, you guys were 'sleeping' for a long time. I'm hungry for some lunch." Shane said, putting air quotes around sleeping. Nate sighed and followed Shane and Jason outside. I trailed next to them.

They entered their silver minivan. Jason and Shane sat in the first row of seats then Nate and I sat in the back. "I wish this was a limo." He whispered into my ear.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we could continue where we left off." He said, winking. I blushed and looked down. Nate put his arm around me. "We're gonna go shopping for your stuff after we eat."

"You're gonna spend a lot of money." I warned him.

"All worth it." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and blushed even more. Shane handed Nate and me hats and sunglasses. Even if was winter here in California, I could see the sun peeking behind the clouds. I put on my sunglasses and carefully put my hat on. As Nate put his sunglasses on, I put his cap on. I made sure that most of his curly hair was hidden.

He smiled at me. "What?" I asked, as I fixed his hair.

"You're just so cute." He said, pinching my nose. I laughed.

"Kay, your hair is un-Nate-afied." I said. He looked at the rearview mirror to check his reflection.

"Wow you're good at this." He said.

"Yeah but you don't look as hot right now." I said with a smirk.

"Impossible." He laughed.

So we ate our burgers at a small fast food restaurant. We were the only ones there so it didn't matter if we had our disguises or not. We still kept them on of course.

After that, we went to the mall where I always used to go shopping at. Nate let me loose (bad mistake) and I instantly grabbed a boat - no ship - load of things. Hey, when your celebrity boyfriend says, 'I'll buy anything you want', would you pass an opportunity like that? No, I don't think so.

"My god, Alex. You'll get us broke." Shane said, looking at the expensive bed Nate just bought me.

"Psh, like you guys could get broke. Just make another CD and I'll bet you'll guys get a million dollars fast." I said. We laughed. Nate put his arm around me.

"Are you all set yet?" He asked. So he got me a bed, bedspread, pillows, blankets, clothes, shoes, toiletries, a new cell phone with a new phone number, a couch for my room, a TV, a laptop, a desk for my laptop, a coffee table for my TV, and I think that's it.

"You bought _a lot _of things for me, Nate." I said, sort of embarrassed. Nate squeezed me.

"That's okay. I could even buy you this whole mall if you want." I looked at him and laughed.

"No, maybe next time."

"Anything else you want?" I looked around and saw a Connect Three poster. I smiled.

"How about this?" Nate, Shane, and Jason grinned.

"That I'll pay for." Shane said.

"Yeah, same." Jason said.

"Wow, I pay for stuff almost ten grand and you guys get to pay a for a poster that's ten bucks." Nate said.

"Hey, you're the one who said that you'll buy Alex what ever she wants." Shane said, handing the cashier lady the poster. Nate rolled his eyes. Shane handed me the poster.

"Okay, we're done. I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep."

"Of course you do." Nate said, putting his arm around me.

When we got home, Nate's butlers and maids fixed my room as we sat downstairs, eating in the dining room. I looked at my new cell phone to check the time. 8:42 pm. Wow, we went shopping for a long time. The boys looked beat while they were eating their chicken.

"I'm full." I said, pushing my plate aside. I just had three helpings of chicken and rice, while the boys were still on their first. I was always a fast eater. I yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Wait until your room is done. It's almost finished." Nate said.

"Is that Nate saying that his girlfriend should be sleeping in another bed in a different room as he is? Amazing." Jason said. Nate rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Yeah, Nate's probably dying inside." Shane said.

The maids and butlers went downstairs. "The room is done." Nate nodded.

"Thanks. You can go now." The maids and butlers exited, looking sweaty and tired. I excitedly ran upstairs to my room to check what it looks like. Nate followed behind me. I gasped. It was perfect! It was almost exactly the way I left my room during the summer.

"O my god! I love it!" I squealed. I hugged Nate. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" Nate laughed and hugged me back. I jumped onto my bed. "It's so soft." I said, smiling. I hugged one of the pillows. Nate laughed again.

I looked to the side. The Connect Three poster was right in front of me. Nate was at Shane's right, smiling with his guitar pose. "I know I look hot." Nate said. I turned, he was right next to me in the bed. I laughed.

"Yes you do, Mr. Superstar."

"Okay guys, we're going home." Jason said. He was at my door, looking around my room.

"Catch ya later. O and Nate, behave." Shane said. Nate rolled his eyes as Shane and Jason exited our house.

I looked at the time. 9:03. "Well I'm going to sleep." I said, opening my closet to look for pajamas and socks.

"Why?" Nate whined. "We have the house all to ourselves. No interruptions. Let's finish where we left off." He winked at me. I smiled, seductively. I walked up to him and leaned in. Before our lips touched, I turned around and walked back towards my closet. Nate groaned. "That was harsh, Alex." I laughed.

"You don't always get what you want, Natey." I said. I felt Nate lifting me up again.

"Yeah, but I usually do." he said with a smirk. Nate carried me onto my bed and we started making out again. I laughed as he hungrily kissed me.

"Nate, control yourself." I said as he lifted my shirt up a little. He led a trail of kisses from my belly button to the bottom of my bra.

"No that's okay." He said, winking. I smiled. Should I stop him? Nah.

* * *

(No One's POV)

Yesterday at 9:00 pm eastern time…

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Mr. Russo yelled. Justin and Max looked at each other, sort of scared. "Where did she go?!" He grabbed Justin by the shirt. "Where is Alex?!" Mrs. Russo pushed Mr. Russo back.

"Jerry! This is your son!" She yelled, standing in between Max, Justin, and Mr. Russo. She turned towards her sons. "Where is Alex?" She asked, sounding calmer. Justin and Max were silent. Mrs. Russo instantly understood. "She's with Nate, isn't she?"

"She's with that pervert?!" Mr. Russo screamed. "If he lays one hand on my little girl I will-"

"She's not with Nate." Max spoke up. Justin glared at him, hoping Max won't slip anything out. "She…just left. She said goodbye and that was that. She left." Not completely lie.

"And you didn't stop her?!"

"Well…you gotta understand dad. You took the boy he loves away from her. She needs to be alone." Justin said, trying to help.

"Then just let her be alone here in the house! What if she followed Nate back to California?!"

"Alex couldn't afford that." Justin said.

"She would walk a thousand miles for that boy! She could be anywhere now!" Mr. Russo instantly started dialing Alex's number. They all heard her ring tone from upstairs into her room. "O my god. My girl is gone." He said.

Jake and Hannah looked at the Russo house. Jake smiled. "And that means that Alex is on her way to California. Come on Hannah, we got a plane to catch. Hello Hollywood, we're back in business." He told her.

Hannah looked at the screen. Mr. and Mrs. Russo were crying while Justin and Max were just standing there, looking sad and guilty. She sighed as Jake started getting themselves plane tickets to California.

"Stop looking all sad. You're an actress, act happy." Jake said, typing on the computer. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I'm a singer. You know, Hannah Montana, the pop star?" Jake completely ignored her. "We dated since we were fourteen, you should know by now." She murmured. Jake glanced at her then looked back down at his computer.

"Okay, tomorrow morning we'll be in California. Back your bags, Hannah." Jake ordered. Hannah nodded her head and did what she was told, reluctantly.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Nate took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He took off his beater as well. I stared at him in awe. OMG. Nate smirked at me as I stared. I think he's enjoying this, wait, I _know _he's enjoying this.

"I can see that you love this view." He said, winking at me. He slowly went down to my neck and started biting and sucking. I bit my lip as he did this.

"O my god." I whispered as he pulled my pants down. Nate threw them onto the floor. He quickly unzipped his pants. "Don't you think we're going too far?" I asked, getting slightly worried.

"Leave it you to be all responsible." Nate said.

"Well sorry! I just don't wanna get pregnant!"

"O, we can just get a condom in my room." I looked at Nate weirdly. "What?" I pushed Nate off of me.

"Why are you so excited to have sex with me?"

"Alex, if you haven't noticed, I'm a guy who just happens to be your boyfriend. It's easy as one plus one." I ruffled his hair.

"I'm not ready."

"When will you be ready? Come on Alex. Do you want to stay a virgin your whole life?" I looked at Nate and sat in his lap.

"What's wrong with being a virgin?"

"What's wrong with not?"

"You are so lucky you don't have a purity ring." Nate smirked. "You would of broken your promise the second you got a girlfriend." He laughed and kissed my neck. I felt his lips touch my skin and actually let out a moan. "You're not -o god- getting what you -hmmm- want!" I hate it when he kisses me while I talk!

Nate's hands roamed my pant-less legs. His body pressed upon mine and I moaned again. What the heck is wrong with you, Alex?! You're giving into him! I won't let him, I won't…O my freaking god.

Nate lifted my shirt above my head. He looked at me and smiled. I felt the biggest urge to cover my body with a blanket. No way in hell am I ever going to have sex in winter ever again…if that even was sex? No I don't think so, Nate still looks aroused.

"Nate, no." I said, sternly as he was about to unclasp my bra. Nate gave me that mischievous smirk. I instantly dove under the covers.

"Alex. We're not kids." Nate said.

"Not my fault! It's cold!" Well…not really a lie.

"Fine, we'll just play here." He said, slipping under the covers. Nate got on top of me again and he wrapped my legs around him. I just stared at him, having one more percent of tolerance.

Nate kissed my chest slowly. He trailed down his seductive kisses down onto my panties. I bit my lip, trying not to make any noises. Nate's hands were on the straps of my underwear, ready to pull them down. "No, no, no, no!"

"You don't get what you always want, Alex." He said, mimicking my tone I used with him earlier. I shook my head no.

"Nate-" Then he started kissing my thighs. "Don' kiss me there!" I said. He didn't listen.

"Kissing you everywhere is something I need to do. Like here," he kissed my stomach, "and here," he kissed the space in between my breasts, "but more importantly, here," and he kissed my lips. He smiled and winked at me. "Right now I'm kissing you here." With that, Nate practically tore my bra off and started kissing my breast.

"O my god!" I moaned. "N-N-Nate!"

"Hmmm?" He asked. He stopped and looked at me. "You know you wanna give in now." I glared at him.

"And why should I?" Nate kicked off his boxers. I stared at him, this was the first time I saw him completely naked. He smirked at me then winked.

I then lost it. I pushed Nate and got on top of him. I hungrily kissed his lips and he kissed me back. I felt Nate's member rise between my legs and I laughed a little. Not everyday I see him get an erection.

Nate pushed me back so he was on top of me. "I enjoy your spontaneous side but I'm too used to be on top." He said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Nate traced his fingers down my body as he kissed my chest. I bit my lip again. I think it's going to bleed soon.

Nate gently kissed my vagina. "Don't kiss me there, Nate!" I squealed.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, you should know by now that I can kiss you _everywhere._" I had no idea what he meant by that but something told me that I was going to find out sooner or later. "Can we please take this underwear off?" I shook my head no, furiously. Nate rolled his eyes. "Fine." I smirked at him. He smiled back. "What are you thinking?"

"Lots of things right now." I said. I pulled Nate back and kissed him. I wrapped my legs around his naked body as his hands messaged my thighs.

I pulled away, panting. Nate smirked at me. "And," he kissed my forehead, "I," my nose, "win," then my lips.

"Win what?" I asked. He kissed my neck down to my collar bone then onto my chest.

"You lost. Alex had sex with me. Alex had sex with me." He said in an annoying singing voice. I glared at him.

"I did not have sex with you!"

"No - you had oral sex which is sort of the same thing." I folded my arms and continued glaring at him. Nate laughed and put his arms around my waist. "Aw, don't be so mad. You know you enjoyed it." I stuck my tongue out at him and he kissed my cheek. I smiled. Yeah - I enjoyed it. I'm _so _not telling him that though.

**A/N: Okay there you go! sorry for the sucky chapter. I couldn't think of anything. Plus I had to write that 'special scene' for my friend UtterlyRandom, It was fun honestly. LOL. O and I know that I suck at writing 'special scenes.' Please don't remind me. Next chapter will be your usual dramatically intense, tear filling, edge of your seat, romantically sweet, and dangerously hawt (not hot - hawt), chapter. **

**question time!!!**

**What is Jake and Hannah going to do once they reach California? Are Max and Justin going to do anything about their parents acting all miserable about Alex's disappearence? Is Alex going to completely give into Nate next time? Will Nate get even pervier or start showing his sweet and sensitive image to Alex again?**

**Wow I love giving these questions. LOL.**


	16. The Most Perfect Date Ever

****

A/N: I am extremely sorry for the wait! Here's a romantic (at the end) chapter for all of you awesome people out there!

(No One's POV)

Jake and Hannah walked out of their plane, Jake looking excited while Hannah looking scared. The paparazzi started attacking them with their cameras. Hannah and Jake hid their faces away, trying to ignore them. Of course the paparazzi was still more stubborn than that.

"Jake! Hannah! Are you guys getting back together?!" They all yelled.

"No!" Hannah yelled, furious. "We just happened to be on the same flight, okay?!" She screamed at them, obviously annoyed and angry. The paparazzi looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They continued taking pictures of them.

"Good job, Hannah. Now they're on our case." Jake murmured into her ear. He smiled at the paparazzi. "Trust me guys, we're just on the same flight. Nothing big. We're not dating." He said, sweetly. Jake glared at Hannah quickly then walked in front of her. Hannah sighed and slowly followed Jake.

The two walked into separate taxis so people wouldn't get suspicious. Jake took out his cell phone and started texting Hannah.

**I'll b ur house. Tell your family that u have 2 go 4 a while. U will b busy while ur with me. **

Hannah looked at her cell phone and sighed. **Fine. **She replied and groaned.

* * *

(Normal POV)

I woke up, not that sleepy. Maybe it's because no one actually woke me up this time. Thank God for that. I stood up and yawned. I was wearing Nate's shirt but he was no where to be found. I looked at the time, 2:08. God, I slept for a long time.

I walked around my room and grabbed a pair of my new sweat pants and put it on. I walked downstairs. Nate was strumming cords on his guitar while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

"Good morning!" I chirped and kissed him on the cheek. Nate laughed.

"Morning? It's 2:00 Alex. God, you sleep for a long time." He said and took a bite of his sandwich. "You missed breakfast and lunch."

"It's okay, I'll just eat your little snack." I said, taking his sandwich. I took a bite of it and sat next to him. Nate took his sandwich back and stuck out his tongue. "So what cha doing?"

"Just writing things for a new song."

"You're always writing a song." I said, hugging his stomach and resting my head on his shoulder. "What kind of song is it this time?" Nate smiled at me.

"Surprise, you just gotta wait." He said in his beautiful singing voice. He kissed my nose and got up. I blushed and followed him.

We walked into the kitchen. Nate opened the fridge and took out a bottle of soda. He started drinking it from the bottle. I laughed and he winked at me. "Hey, you're still wearing my shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I said.

"Can I have it back."

"Sure," I said, walking upstairs to change.

"How about now?" He asked, smirking. "Right here." I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Just kidding, Alex." He laughed. I rolled my eyes again and walked upstairs to change.

I took off his shirt and put another one on. I walked over to my bed to fix it. As I fixed it, I heard Nate strumming his guitar and singing softly so I couldn't hear the lyrics. I smiled and looked over at my poster. I kissed poster Nate and sighed. Not as fun as kissing Nate. I kissed it again and laughed. Wow I'm a dork.

Nate walked in and I jumped. He laughed. "What's up with you?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Nothing." Nate smirked and sat down on my bed. He looked at my poster and raised an eyebrow. "Is it me or does my face look…wet? Wow Shane and Jason bought a cheap poster." I blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I said, sitting next to him. I smirked. "Think fast!" And I threw his shirt as his face. Nate, of course, caught it on time.

"Nice try." He leaned in closer. "And I know you kissed your poster."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I stuttered. Wow that's embarrassing. I blinked at him, innocently. Nate didn't buy it. He laughed and shook his head. Nate held onto my hand.

"Why would you kiss poster me, when I'm right here?" I smiled and kissed his lips gently. Then I pulled away quickly. "Let's go on a date." Nate announced. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"A date. We haven't been on a date in forever. Come on, it'll be fun." He said, trying to encourage me. I bit my lip. What if someone catches us? It'll air on Teen News and leak onto the internet and my parents will find out and kill Nate! O god.

"I don't know, Nate. It's pretty risky." I said.

"Trust me." Nate said, squeezing my hand. I sighed.

"Okay."

"Great! I'll pick you up in your room in three hours." I laughed and Nate walked away.

Three hours. What to do in three hours. I turned my TV on. I rolled my eyes as I saw Teen News on.

"Guess what my gossip loving lovers!" Briana said. She and Brooke giggled. I felt like I was going to start puking and gagging pretty soon. These girls need a life, badly. I turned my attention back towards the TV. "Alex is missing, Nate is gone, there's only one explanation for that!"

"Nate and Alex eloped and are probably hooking up this moment!" Brooke squealed. I widened my eyes. WTF?! I'm fifteen for crying out loud! Nate and I didn't elope! ! We just ran away! What has gotten into these girls' minds?!

"Yup! Rumor has it that they're in Hawaii in their honeymoon. I hear babies coming their way! And we all should expect a little Nate or a little Alex, knowing Nate's perverted behavior." Brooke continued.

"Ugh. Why is he such a hot sex addict?" Briana asked, sounding crushed. I glared at my TV, angrily. She did not just call my boyfriend a hot sex addict…even if that's sorta true…she has no freaking right!

I turned my TV off and got onto the internet. The first thing I saw on the Yahoo headlines was 'Young Hot Musician Nate Gray Elopes With Girlfriend, Alex Russo Soon-To-Be-Gray!'

"Ah! You mother effing people!" I yelled. "Do you people not notice that I'm fifteen?!" I guess Nate heard me yelling because he's knocking on my door. "What?!" I yelled.

"Whoa there, baby." He said, walking into my room. He looked at the headlines on the internet and started laughing his head off. "O my god? Seriously?!" He clutched his stomach and started laughing even more.

"It's not funny! They seriously think that a fifteen year old girl and a sixteen year old rock star are getting eloping and married!" Nate smirked at me.

"You called me a rock star." He said in his angelic sing-song voice.

"It's not time to make fun and games, Nate! My parents will see this and flip!"

"Yeah but it's not true." Nate said, absolutely calm.

"But who's going to believe that?! O my god! O my god! OMFG!" I yelled. Nate put his arms around my waist, trying to calm me down. I took deep breaths. Nate kissed my neck and rubbed my waist. I sighed and folded my arms.

"Should I enroll you to anger management classes or something?" Nate joked. I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes. Nate laughed. "Just kidding. Don't let this ruin our date later, okay? This is just another silly rumor that's not true." I sighed again and nodded my head. "Good girl. Now dress up in something hot." he winked at me. I smiled and pushed him out of my room. I turned off my laptop and looked around my closet.

What to wear, o what to wear?

* * *

(No One's POV)

Hannah fell asleep in Jake's shoulder. His house was all the way in River Side, far away from Hannah's house. Jake looked at her and smiled a little. Her face was so calm and innocent. Jake sighed. He hated Hannah. She broke his heart so much. At least he _wants _to hate Hannah.

Jake took Hannah's cell phone and elbowed her softly, trying to get her to wake up. Hannah yawned and just realized that she was sleeping on Jake's arm. She quickly got off and scooted away. Jake handed Hannah her cell phone.

"It's time to call Mr. and Mrs. Perfect." He said. Hannah scrolled down her contacts list and called Nate. She listened to the ring in the other line. She sighed as she waited. Jake was looking impatient and she felt so uncomfortable.

"Hello?" Nate said in the other line.

"Hi Nate!" Hannah said, happily.

"Hi Hannah." Nate said, his tone normal. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, can I talk to Alex?" She asked. Jake nudged her, with his eyes wide.

"We're not supposed to know that Alex is with him!" He whisper-screamed. "God, you're such an idiot!"

"What are you talking about, Hannah? Alex isn't with me." she heard Nate say in a worried but still normal voice. Hannah took a deep breath, trying to think of something fast. "Hannah, are you there?" Apparently, she wasn't good at fast thinking.

"Yeah…uh…can I come over to your house?" she stuttered.

"Uh…" Nate said, sounding unsure.

"Is that Hannah?" she heard Alex say in the back round. "Tell her to come over!" She felt a muffled noise, meaning that Nate put his hand over the speaker. Hannah and Jake could still perfectly hear them though.

"Alex, I don't think that's safe." Nate said, still obviously worried.

"Aw, come on Nate. Hannah's my best friend. She can keep a secret." Nate sighed and took his hand off the speaker.

"Yeah you can come over." Jake smiled at Hannah as she sighed.

"Alright then. I'll be over at your house tomorrow." then she hung up. She looked at Jake, guilty. "I really don't want to do this Jake." Jake rolled his eyes, not wanting to listen to Hannah rant about how guilty she feels, how this is wrong, and how they shouldn't be even doing this. After what seems like a billion times, Jake got annoyed by it.

"Hannah, don't start with me." Jake said.

"But Jake, it could take forever to get Nate out of the house." Hannah whined.

"Doesn't matter. Just do whatever it takes, sweetheart." Jake said, wiping his hand gently across Hannah's cheek. Hannah turned red and looked away.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Okay! I am officially the happiest person alive! Hannah is coming back! She's going to visit me! I'm going to see my best friend again! O my god and the fact that Nate is taking me out on a date makes me even happier! Yeah I was nervous but thinking about it makes me feel just so ecstatic! Wow - I feel like five year old who just had an overdose of sugar.

I look at myself, wondering if this outfit is 'hot'. A dark denim mini skirt, a white, black, and gold cool top, and a gray jacket. I know I'm going to regret wearing a skirt today out in the harsh winter cold, but that doesn't matter right now.

I slipped on my matching gray Converse shoes and applied lip gloss to my lips, eyeliner to my eyes, and mascara to my eyelashes. I smiled at myself, feeling the butterflies. I miss this feeling. I looked at the clock. Nate should be here in 3...2...1..._knock!_

I smiled and ran up to the door. I quickly opened it and saw Nate wearing black skinny jeans and a hot long sleeved shirt. Honestly, how many pair of skinny jeans do these three brothers own? He smirks at me and kisses my hand. I start blushing a lot. Something tells me I'll be doing that all tonight.

Nate wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my hair. "God, you look hecka beautiful." He says into my ear, softly. I felt a shiver run down my spine, but in a good way. I smile up at him and lean on him. Did I mention how happy I am right now? Well a lot.

"You look really handsome yourself." I said. Nate blushes a little. Psh, like he hasn't heard that before.

As we walk downstairs, Nate takes me to the backyard. I wanted to ask, but I didn't. I know it would be all worth if it was a surprise. Nate closes my eyes and keeps his hands on them as he leads me into our backyard. I smile, feeling giddy. I felt Nate leading me in circles. Psh, typical Nate.

"Come on, Nate! I wanna open them now!" I laugh.

"Just wait a little while, Beautiful. It'll be all worth it." He said, laughing too. Then we stop. Nate releases his hands from my eyes and my mouth drops open. I'm shocked. I look around the whole area. This is my backyard?

There was a large fountain with beautiful lilies on them. Next to that was a table for two with two lit candles in the middle and the plate, spoon, fork, and knife all ready. Gourmet food was near it, ready to be eaten. O and did I mention that the whole place was covered with flowers? Gorgeous flowers of every kind surrounded my sight as I looked around. I smiled and hugged Nate.

"O my gosh! I love this so much! I love _you_ so much!" I said, kissing his cheek. "This is just so beautiful and romantic and, o my gosh I love this so much!" I repeated, kissing his lips this time. Nate laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so happy that you love this, Beautiful. I'll do anything for my Alex." He said, softly into my hear. Nate kisses my neck and hugs me. "Come on, let's eat!" I laughed.

Nate takes my hand and leads me around the flowers and onto our table. I smile as he pulls up a chair for me and I sit down. Nate sits in front of me and we start eating. This officially is the perfect and happiest date I've ever been on.

So Nate and I talk and laugh. Mostly laugh of course. He tells me more stories as I tell him mine. It was like getting to know him all over again. No, it was falling in love with him all over again, just without falling out of love. I love him so, so much.

Nate takes my hand and rubs it. He smiles his 'Sweet and Sensitive Nate Gray' smile. Wow, I just noticed that he hasn't done or said any perverted thing the whole night. This is the Nate I met, this is the Nate I fell in love with. Not that I don't love my pervy Natey. Yeah, I can live without the perverted actions, but I still love him whether he has it or not.

"Nate, I love you so much." I said, smiling. I started feeling tears in my eyes. This time though, they are tears of happiness. I laugh, embarrassed, as I wipe my tears away. Thank god I put waterproof mascara.

"Aw, don't cry." Nate says, softly.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so, so happy Nate. You make me so happy." I felt more tears coming down my eyes. Wow, I'm such an emotional dork. Nate smiles at me and stands up. He takes me hand and pulls me up. "What are we doing?" I laugh.

"Dancing."

"But there's no music."

"There's no need for music, Beautiful." I smile and blush as Nate wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his shoulders. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes as we start slow dancing in the middle of the flower field.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

Nate sings softly. I sigh and smile even more. I remember when he sang this song to me at his concert. I remember how bubbly and giddy I felt when he looked me in the eyes and sang his heart out. I remember that the butterflies took over my stomach that night. God, I remember so many memories I don't ever want to forget.

I look up at Nate and kiss him. Nate kisses me back, pressing me onto him closer. I don't mind. I'm too happy right now. I don't think anything could ruin this happy moment.


	17. The Backup Plan

**A/N: Sorry for the long-ish wait! Okay before you guys start reading this chapter, I want to remind you something again! You guys have to promise me to read UtterlyRandom's fics! For all the people who actually didn't read them (shame on you! - just kidding!) they're called Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Meet Me Under the Mistletoe, and Alex's Life of Chaos! Now read this than those! LOL**

Nate lays me on the bed of soft roses and continues to kiss me as he gets on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. O my god, can you say romantic? Cheesy but romantic. Nate begins to kiss me passionately as his hands run up and down my legs. He pulls away and starts to kiss my neck, hungrily. I giggle.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear. Nate leans in near my ear.

"I love you too." He whispers back. He kisses my lips again. I run my hands through his beautiful curls and smile into the kiss. Nate pulled away and smiled at me. He softened my hair. "I love you so much, Beautiful." He gives me a small peck on the lips. "So, so much." I blush again.

"I bet I love you more." I joked. We smiled happily while looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Impossible." He states. I pull Nate down and kiss him. Nate places his hands on my waist and begins to kiss my neck again. "You're my Beautiful." He muffles as he kisses me. I close my eyes slowly and smie to myself. Nothing can ruin this moment-

"Hey Nate! Alex! Whoa…" we heard Jason say. Okay, I take that back.

"O my god, wow." We heard Shane say. Nate quickly got off of me and glared at his brothers who were standing near the back door, awed at the sight. They looked around our backyard, wondering how Nate got thousands of flowers out here.

"Great timing, guys." Nate said. He pulled me up from the flowers.

"Thank you, we try our best." Jason said, smirking. Nate rolled his eyes. I giggled a little and linked my arm with Nate's. "We'll umm…leave now." Jason and Shane started to walk slowly backwards.

"Yeah, bye. O and Nate, don't be stupid. Use a freaking condom." Shane said. Nate turned red of embarrassment as his brothers left our house. I froze, not wanting to elaborate or question what Shane just said. I took back my arm and scratched my head.

"He's kidding. You know that, right?" Nate assured me. I nodded my head and smiled weakly. He sighed. "I'm sorry. This was supposed to be the perfect date, but Dumb had Dumber had to ruin it." I laughed.

"It's okay, Natey." I said, pecking his lips. I was about to pull away but Nate kept me in that position. I smiled into the kiss again as Nate's hands made his way onto my back. It wasn't long until we began to make out again.

Nate and I stumbled back onto the roses without letting go of our kiss. I was on top of him as he stroked my hips and kissing me forcefully. I pulled away and kissed his neck. It didn't hurt to be spontaneous sometimes.

"Hmm, Alex." Nate moaned. He pulled me in closer to him once again. I pulled away, giggling. I traced my fingers across his hot chest and Nate smiled at me.

"Let's not get carried away. I mean, we are outside in public." I said, giggling again. Nate smiled and pulled me up. We brushed the grass leaves off of our clothes then he looked at me. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Then let's go inside." He said with a wink. I blushed again as he took my hand and led me inside. Once he closed the door behind us, he pinned me onto the wall and began to kiss my neck aggressively. I giggled again. Wow, I'm doing that a lot today.

"Nate, not here! Jason and Shane could show up anytime!" I said. Nate didn't listen. He slipped his hands under my skirt and into my underwear. "Nate…" I whined.

"Hmm?" He asked as he continued to do his action.

"Upstairs…" I managed to say. This boy was just too seductive. Nate ignored me again.

The door swung open. "Nate! I have one more thing to say!" we heard Jason say. Nate groaned and stopped.

"What the hell do you want, Jason?!" He yelled, frustrated. Jason looked at Nate scared.

"O, sorry…" he said. Nate folded his arms and glared Jason. Jason actually looked really scared of his little brother, it was sort of funny. "Umm…I'll tell you later." he quickly said and ran out of the house. I busted out laughing. Nate sighed as he shook his head, disappointingly.

"Sorry again." He said.

"It's okay. Well I'm going upstairs. Thanks for the date Natey. I loved it so much." I said, pecking his lips. Nate smiled when I pulled away. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad that you loved it." He said, resting his forehead on mine.

"I completely did."

(No One's POV)

Jake and Hannah looked at the large main computer as files were being downloaded by the speed of light. It took Jake a long time to hack into the security cameras Nate installed (without Alex knowing) in their new/old house and it was getting quite boring from all the constant waiting.

Hannah yawned as another minute passed by. She grew tired of standing and sat on the counter in front of Jake as she played around with her blonde hair. Jake glanced at Hannah as she sat in front of her. He blinked, looking at every detail of her curvy body. Jake gulped, trying not to think of Hannah at the moment. He looked back up at the computer, still waiting.

"Hey, Jake?" Hannah asked.

"What?" Jake said, shaky. Hannah raised an eyebrow, confused. She shrugged it off, not really caring why he sounded so nervous all of the sudden.

"Do you have any food in here? Like a salad? I'm starving."

"Salad? Why would you want to eat salad while you're hungry? You might as well eat nothing at all."

"Why would you care?" Hannah was right. Why _does_ he care? Jake shook his head.

"Fine go get your freaking salad. You better come back though."

"Like I have a choice." Hannah murmured as she stepped off the counter and walked out of the room. Jake rolled his eyes, pretending that he didn't hear that.

Minutes after Hannah left, the computer dinged and the downloading was finally over. Fifteen squares filled with motion pictures appeared on the screen. Nate was talking on the house phone while Alex was looking through her closet to change clothes. Jake smiled as he saw Nate, Alex, and everything else that happened in that house. He was like a creepy little fly on the wall.

Hannah came back shortly with a large helping of salad. Her eyes widened at all of the videos being captured this second on the large screen. Hannah almost dropped her salad at the site. _M_y _god, you are so crazy! Go to a freaking mental institution! _Hannah screamed in her mind.

"Get ready, Hannah. You're going to pay a little visit very, very soon." Jake said, smirking.

* * *

(Normal POV)

I smiled once I heard the doorbell ring. Hannah's here! I raced downstairs but found out that Nate beat me to the door. Hannah and Nate exchanged awkward glances and quick smiles. Nate gave me a worried look then closed the door. He then walked upstairs and shut his door. Hannah looked at me with a wide smile.

"Alex!" she said, cheerfully, opening her arms. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. We giggled and began talking, like, a thousand miles a minute.

"O my god, I love your hair!"

"O my god, Nate did that for you?!"

"Yes! O my god, where did you get that shirt! It's adorable!"

"O my god, we should go shopping today!"

We laughed once we realized we sound like spoiled high school girls and kept on saying the phrase 'o my god' too much. Hannah and I sat down on the couch as we continued talking and saying 'o my god'. I guess Nate could hear us because he came downstairs with an annoyed look on his face.

"Alex, can you please limit the girl talk? My room upstairs isn't soundproof." Nate begged. Hannah and I giggled. I touched Nate's arm and patted him.

"Okay, Natey." I said.

"No promises though. Alex and I could talk forever about our girl issues. Like periods, bra sizes, shopping, stuff that you'll hate. I suggest you should leave the house…or something like that." Hannah stuttered. Nate shivered at the word period. I gave Hannah a confused look.

"Why would you want Nate out of the house?" I asked. Hannah shrugged.

"I'm just suggesting since Nate will start barfing all over the place once we talk about _periods_." She said, emphasizing period. Nate shivered again. He actually did look like he was going to barf. Nate held his hand over his mouth as he breathed deeply through his nose.

"Maybe Hannah's right. I'll be out for a couple ours with Shane and Jason. Have fun, Beautiful." Nate said, quickly kissing my cheek then he literally ran out of our house. I laughed as he slammed the door. I looked back at Hannah who was staring at the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Hannah said, nervous. I raised an eyebrow then nodded my head.

I have a strange feeling that's telling me that something extremely wrong is going to happen. I just feel it. I mean, yesterday Hannah asked Nate if she could talk to me when she didn't know that I was with him. Weird? Then today she comes over and looks happy, but at the same time she looks…guilty? Or is it fear? What is she scared of? Then she acts like she's trying to get Nate out of the house. And right now, she won't even look at me.

"Hannah, is something bothering you?" I asked, worried. Hannah shook her head as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Are you sure? You know you could tell me…" I said with my voice trailing off. Hannah's blue eyes start to look watery. Okay, something is so not right.

"I wish I could…" she whispered.

"Wish what?" I asked.

"N-nothing. I'll be r-right back." She said, running upstairs into the bathroom. I sigh and fold my arms as I sit on the couch and wait for Hannah to come back down.

Then, as if the universe wanted it to happen, doorbell rang. I raised my eyebrows. It's probably Nate getting already annoyed by his own brothers. I guess he rather listen to girl talk then annoying brothers insult each other. I walk up to the door and open it. My eyes widen as I saw who it was. Jake Ryan.

"What in god's name are you doing here?!" I yelled. Jake smirked at me.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be at New York with your mommy and daddy right now? Do you have any idea how worried and depressed they are because you're missing? They're practically turning New York upside down, looking for you. And you just stand right here with your perverted jack assed, boyfriend, who obviously just wants you for sex, while your parents are crying as we speak?" He said to me.

I just stand there, unmoving. I felt as if every organism in my body just failed and I'm slowly dying this very second. He was right. Not about Nate, but about my parents. I…I'm fifteen, living with my sixteen year old boyfriend all the way across the country, and is causing my parents to worry to heck and cry their eyes out. O my god.

"Go away, Jake. You're just saying that because you have some stupid plan to break me and Nate up." I said, my voice cracking. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Please, if I was trying to do that then I would of called your parents over so they could personally escort you away from Nate, for _good._" I look down as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Now does it look like I'm trying to break you guys up again?"

Umm how could I say this? YES! I didn't tell him that though. Jake look really crazy at the moment. I know he's dangerous.

"Hannah!" I yell. There was no response. Confusion roams my mind again. She doesn't even sound like she's in my house at all. It was dead silent. "Hannah?" I asked, getting worried. Where was she? I needed her. No - I needed Nate. "Nate!" I scream, looking towards next door, hoping he could hear me.

Jake clasps his hand over my mouth and grabs my arm. I start screaming, but no one could hear me. I start crying again as Jake drags me into his car. He wraps duck tape over my mouth then ties my hands with scratchy rope. He then slams the door on my face. That was the last time I saw the light.

(No One's POV)

Hannah walked out of the bathroom with her eyes red and tears still running down her eyes. She heard everything, but she wasn't aloud to react. Hannah cried even more as Alex's desperate voice, calling her name, replayed through her mind. She was such a bad friend.

Hannah wiped her tears away and exited the house. Her job was done. What she owed Jake was repaid. Now it was time for her to make a decision. Since she was done helping Jake, should she go help her friends now? What was there to loose? Hannah sighed as she closed the door behind her and walked towards the limo Jake sent for her. _Everything_ was there to loose.

* * *

Jake gently placed Alex on a bed. She was sleeping, but with a depressed and worried expression on her face. He sighed and loosened the ropes. He felt a stab of guilt as he saw red marks around her wrists. Jake shook his head, knowing why he needed to do this.

Jake left the room he placed Alex in then walked into his special room where his main computer was. Hannah walked into the room, sniffling. Jake looked at her to see her eyes red and watery again. He winced, feeling another stab of guilt.

"Good job. Umm…nice performance." Jake said, awkwardly. Hannah glared at Jake as she sniffled. She folded her arms across her stomach then looked down as tears ran down her cheeks again. "But we're not done." Hannah bursted into tears of anger.

"What?! I thought you said that after I help you, I get to go home and we'll never see each other ever again! I'm done helping you! I did exactly what you told me to do! I'm done! I'm going home and now you have no reason to blackmail me ever again!" Hannah yelled. Jake stared at Hannah, tapping his fingers lightly on his lap.

"While that is true," Jake stood up and walked close to Hannah. He stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned near her ear. "I can still blackmail you. You're done, but you cannot tell anyone about this. Also, don't even think about trying to help Nate and Alex out. You don't want bad things happening to the people you love, now do you?" Jake asked, his lips practically touching Hannah's skin.

"Bad things are already happening to the people I love. Why are you doing this to Alex?" Hannah asked, turning towards Jake.

"Because you decided to have sex with Nate while we were dating." Jake said. Hannah took a big gulp, regretting it over and over again. Jake kissed Hannah's lips passionately. Hannah was taken surprise at the kiss and stood there, frozen. Jake pulled away and stared at Hannah. "Bye." He said. Hannah blinked at him, confused.

"Bye." she whispered, absolutely dumbfounded. Hannah walked away. She turned and glanced at Jake. "I love you…" she said in a voice so quiet, you would have to be right next to her lips to hear.

Jake heard her though. He heard her loud and clear. He felt the sudden urge to stop what he was doing. He was, after all, destroying an innocent fifteen year old girl. And the girl he has only loved just said that she loves him again.

"Nate?" Alex asked in a hazy voice. Jake frowned as he heard Alex's voice from the other room. Though he wanted to take all he did back, he won't. He still had unfinished business with Nate Gray to do. Funny how one word, one name, can change a boy's mind faster than ever.

Jake sat in his black leather arm chair and grabbed his cell phone. He programmed it to restricted then dialed Nate's cell phone number, waiting excitedly and impatiently. He listened to the beeps on the other line as he waited.

"Hello?" the sound of Nate's voice asked on the other line.

"Nathaniel, long time no see." Jake said.

"What the hell do you want?" Nate asked. "You better leave me and Alex alone, you dickhead!" Jake snickered.

"You're already a little too late for that, my perverted and low minded enemy. _Way_ too late." Nate felt his heart thumping faster as Jake said that. Conclusions jumped around his mind until he found the most reasonable one. He knew that Jake had _his _Alex right now.

"What did you do to Alex?" Nate asked in a dangerous voice.

"Nothing…not yet." Then the line went dead.

Nate widened his eyes. He looked at his brothers who both had the same worried expressions on their faces. Nate felt like screaming his head off, or better yet, crying. He didn't know what to do. If he tried anything, he knew that Jake could hurt Alex, or worse.

Nate rubbed his head as tears started to fall from his eyes. Shane and Jason looked at each other, feeling sorry for their younger brother. They knew how rarely Nate cried. Nate started sniffling as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Dude…is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"No duh." Shane murmured into his ear, elbowing him.

"What? I was just being polite!"

"No, you're being rude and stupid!"

"Guys!" Nate yelled before his brother started bickering again. Shane and Jason turned their attention on their brother again, giving him muffled apologizes. "Jake has my Alex. He could be doing something horrible to her at this exact moment! We have to do something! I can't just leave her with that…that bastard!"

"Nate, what could we do?" Shane asked. "We don't know where they are and we don't know what Jake is capable of." Nate sighed as his lip trembled.

His cell phone dinged, signaling that someone sent him a video message. Nate checked it out, seeing that it was restricted. He took a deep breath and pressed play. Shane and Jason huddled next to Nate, trying to look at the video.

It was pitch black, but the three brothers could make out the objects in the room. There was a bed and a person sitting on it. "Nate?" the voice of Alex asked. Her voice was shaky and cracked. Nate stiffened. "Nate…he's…I…I need you." Alex stuttered. She then started crying. A tear slipped down Nate's cheek.

The lights were turned on and Nate saw a good look of Alex. She was tied with her hands behind her back, her hair was messy and frizzy with strands flying all over the place, and tears streamed down her eyes. Another tear slipped down Nate's face again. He took a deep breath again as he watched Alex cry.

"My Alex…" Nate whispered. "My Beautiful…"

Jake appeared in the picture. He sat next to Alex with his hands almost touching her. Nate squinted his eyes and glared at his cell phone. _If he lays one hand on her, he's dead to me._ Nate thought dangerously in his head. Jake didn't touch Alex though.

"Looky here, Nathaniel. Looks like that tables are turned and you're finally in my position. Imagine what it's like to have your precious and innocent girlfriend loose her virginity to the guy you hate the most. Huh, funny, I remember the same thing happening to me last year. I'm going to stop recording now because I don't think you'll enjoy watching porn." then the video ended.

Nate stood up from his seat and yelled into the air. "O MY FREAKING GOD! DAMNIT! DAMN JAKE RYAN TO HELL! HE DESERVES AN UNHAPPY AND TRAGIC LIFE!" He screamed as he started bawling his eyes out. His eyes were red and he started hiccuping.

Nate leaned on Jason's arms and he cried and cried. "He's doing something to my Beautiful and I can't stop him. I don't know what to do." He said, his voice cracking. Shane and Jason rubbed his back.

"I think…it's time to call Alex's parents." Shane said. Nate sighed and wiped his tears away.

"Yeah…I guess I should." He said. Nate stared at his cell phone as fear consumed his body.

**A/N: Well there you go!!! I was in a hurry so there's probably grammar and spelling mistakes. Don't be afraid to tell me! Well anyways I hope you guys liked that chapter! O and question, do you want me to write exactly with every single detail what Jake has planned for Alex? (Awkward.)**


	18. My Guardian Angel

Nate stared at his phone, feeling nothing but fear and nervousness. Jason and Shane looked at their brother, just waiting for him to actually touch the cell phone. They knew that Nate was too scared to even look at it. Nate looked at his brothers, wondering if he should still call Alex's parents and tell them about her condition. He sighed, knowing the possible threats and earful he'll receive from Mr. Russo about how Alex got kidnapped by some possibly crazed teenager.

"Dude, you gotta do it. Jerry and Theresa deserve to know." Shane said.

"Wouldn't this just complicate more things though?" Nate asked, trying to turn away from it. Shane and Jason looked at their little brother, sternly. Nate sighed. "Come on guys. They're going to literally kill me for taking their only daughter half way across the country and she ended up getting kidnapped! Talk about the perfect boyfriend for your daughter." Nate said, murmuring the last sentence.

"Nate, it's either you call them or we will. And I'm pretty sure that it'll be better sounding coming from you." Jason said.

"How can 'your daughter was kidnapped and is being held hostage this very second, as we speak' sound better at all?" Shane asked.

"Shane, stop being obnoxious and rude."

"I'm not being obnoxious or rude! You're just being stupid again!"

"Guys!" Nate yelled before Shane and Jason could get into, yet_ another_ fight. Shane and Jason looked back at their brother. "I'll go call Alex's parents. While I do that, go call the police. O, and try not to kill each other." he ordered before he walked into another room.

Nate felt his cell phone ding. He quickly grabbed his phone and found out that he received another video message from a restricted number again. Nate sighed. He didn't think that he could bare watching what Jake did to his Alex. He needed to know though. Nate twitched his thumb, as it inched closer to the accept button. He felt like he was going to blow up if he watched the video.

* * *

(Normal POV)

I stared at Jake. He was sitting right next to me while his cell phone was standing on a small table in front of us, facing our direction. I think it was recording, but then again, if it was then Jake would be doing something terrible to me this instant.

Jake looked down. He didn't even bother to at least glance at me. His expressions were yelling a bunch of different things at the same time. Confusion, fury, and guilt. I can tell he was confused because he didn't know if he should be doing this insane thing or he should run after Hannah. I think fury is self explanatory. He's obviously still pissed at Nate. Then guilt, well, that I don't know. Maybe it's possible that he could feel guilty of everything he's doing. If that's even possible.

I kept on staring at Jake. He rocked his legs back and forth as they were hanging on the side of the bed. I kept myself curled up in a ball, looking scared as hell. Jake made my scared look go away and caused me to be confused. Even more confused than he was.

"You…you don't wanna hurt me, do you?" I said. It was the first sentence said to one another in a long time. Jake looked at me, his face unreadable. "You're not…you're not really a bad guy, are you?" Jake didn't say anything, so I went on. "You're just too in love with Hannah, which is why you're doing all of these things. You don't hate Nate. Well yes you do, but that's not the reason why you're doing this. You just love Hannah so much." Jake sighed.

"You don't know anything." He said. Lie. Big, fat lie.

"I think I know enough. The way you looked at her when she kissed you…Jake, you looked like you were going to swoop her in your arms and carry her off to a romantic getaway and elope. You know that I'm right. Lying to other people is one thing, but lying to yourself is the worst."

Jake inched closer to me. His face was near mine. He pulled my hands off of my body and laid me on the bed. He glared at me. I could see the intensity in his eyes. My god, he was mad.

"We need to do this." He stated.

"No we don't. You don't have to do this, Jake. Just go back with Hannah and we can all live our regular lives. Jake, this isn't right." I said, my voice cracking. O gosh, now I'm going to cry again.

Jake frantically shook his head. He screamed into the air with his eyes shut. "No! I'm doing this all for her! This is a lesson to teach Nate the bastard what happens when he messes with _my _girl! This wouldn't be happening to you if you just didn't love Nate so damn much!"

"Well I do and that won't ever change! I'm not having sex with you and if you even dare to try to rape me, I'll kick you in the balls then wait for Nate to beat the living shit out of you! I will _always_ love Nate!"

"Really? Don't you remember that time when we almost had sex?" Jake asked, his voice still filled with anger. "Did you love him then?!"

"You tricked me, you ass!"

Jake grabbed my arm and grasped onto it tightly. He tugged my arm hardly then pushed me off of the bed. I gasped as I felt a big pang of pang was going down my arm. I looked up into Jake's eyes. His beautiful blue pupils looked like a river with fire dancing on top of it. He looked so mad, I don't think I could even imagine him smiling right now.

"Alex, don't try to get me physical. Now get up here so we can get this over with and I can send this video to the asshole you call your boyfriend." Jake warned me, darkly. (O, I am _definitely _telling Hannah this.)

"You think I'm scared of you? You think that that little threat will make me bow down to you and do whatever you want me to do? Bad news, Jake. You. Are. _So._ Wrong." I said. I felt so pissed right now, I wanted to murder Jake right here. But I won't. I need to think of a plan that won't get _me _killed. I glanced at Jake's cell phone and smiled a little. I got a plan.

* * *

(No One's POV)

Nate pressed the accept button. To his surprise, Jake was the only one in the picture. He frowned once he noticed Alex laying on the floor in front of the bed and her arm red and bruised. He tensed, swearing viciously in his mind. _Once I get my hands on that dickhead, he'll be dead in two seconds. _Nate thought.

"Jake, where are we?" Alex asked. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Shane! Jason! Get over here!" Nate called. Shane and Jason quickly rushed by, next to Nate.

"Why?" Jake asked, curious.

"Well all I know is that this looks like a _house._" Alex said, emphasizing the word house.

"Maybe it's because it is a house, smart one. Jesus Christ, you really aren't smart. What grade are you in again? I know you're fifteen but you can't possible be in the tenth grade." Jake said.

"O, coming from the guy who failed a grade as well?!" Alex snapped back. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, bitch." Jake muttered. Nate cracked his knuckles, still swearing repeatedly in his mind.

"What kind of place is this? It's pretty ugly." Alex said.

"Ugly? This is probably the best house you'll ever see in your lifetime. It's a unique, one of a kind, 1940's model from Italy. The best house in Beverly Hills."

"Says you." Alex said. "This is such a cheap place. We're probably on one of those gang streets."

"You have got to be kidding me. We're near Rodeo Drive for god's sake!" Then the camera 'fell' off the table and the video ended.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked, puzzled. Nate smiled.

"Alex's way of telling us where she is. My girlfriend is a genius." He said, closing his cell phone. He turned to his brothers. "Come on. We're heading over to Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills. We're getting Alex back." Shane held a hand up, signalling Nate to slow down.

"Nate, did you call her parents yet?" Shane asked. Nate shook his head no. "Duuude!"

"Look, there's more important things to worry about. We actually found out where Alex could possibly be! Did you call the police?" Nate asked, looking back and forth at his brothers.

"Well…" Shane and Jason said at the same time. Nate groaned. "It was his fault!" they yelled in unison, pointing at each other. Nate glared at his brothers.

"How hard is it to call the freaking police?!"

"It is when Jason over here has to be a complete idiot and asks if the police actually carried guns. Then they hung up on us!" Shane said.

"What?! You're the one who started flirting with the police woman the second time we called! For all you know, she could have been fifty, wrinkly, and ugly! You couldn't focus on reporting Jake Ryan and was determined to get a date with that woman!" Jason yelled back.

Nate didn't know which brother he was more angry with, but he knew that he didn't have too much time. Jake could be doing _anything_ to Alex right now. Nate didn't have even one percent of tolerance for his brothers' bickering. Even if he was living with them for sixteen years, he still isn't used to it.

"Guys! Shut the hell up and let's get to Beverly Hills! Alex is in freaking trouble and I really wanna kill Jake!" Nate screamed. Shane and Jason grew quiet again. They all looked at each other, then without any word, they raced out the door and got into the car.

"Come on, I know where Rodeo Drive is." Jason said as he started the engine. They all buckled their seatbelts then drove as fast as they could towards Beverly Hills.

(Normal POV)

"Alex, just five minutes." Jake said.

"No way in hell." I said, backing away. I think he's just mad because I almost broke the screen on his stupid cell phone.

Jake grabbed my arm and pinned me onto the wall. I squirmed around, furiously, as I tried to get away. Jake held onto my wrists tightly and held them high above my head. He leaned his waist onto mine so I could barely move an inch. I breathed slowly. No, no, no! He's going to rape me! Noooo!

"Let go of me, you freak!" I yelled, still squirming away. Tears rolled down my eyes. I was not victorious and Jake was still gripping onto me. He looked like he was about to have a major guilt trip moment, but he was trying to block it all away. Though it seemed as if an apology was going to slip out through his lips soon.

"I'm begging you! Let go of me!" I cried.

Jake didn't listen. He pressed his lips onto mine and kissed me. I cried as his tongue slipped inside of my mouth, feeling violated. I still kept on squirming, but he was dominant. Jake pulled away and started biting and sucking on my neck, giving me bruises all around. I screamed and he kneed my leg, causing me to let out a yelp of pain.

"Stop it!" I wailed.

Jake held onto my waist and stopped leaning on me. His lips reached mine again and he started to force me to kiss him once again. I stayed there, unmoving. No guy was allowed to kiss me expect for Nate. _No freaking guy. _So guess what? I kicked him in the place that makes little boys run home, crying for their mommies.

"O MY FREAKING GOD!" Jake yelled as he bend down and held onto his waist tightly. I glared at him with my arms crossed. I told him that I'll kick him in the balls if he tried to rape me. The ass didn't listen to me. I wiped my tears away, trying to keep an angry look on my face.

"YOU BITCH!" Jake yelled as he fell onto the floor. "THIS HURTS LIKE A MO-FO!" I almost started laughing. If anyone say this, I swear that they would be. Jake rolled on the floor, grasping his spot. He breathed in, trying to loose the pain in his precious balls.

He shakily got up and glared at me. I started to run but Jake got up to me first and held me by the waist. I was surprised that he could actually run after what just happened. Jake threw me onto the wall and pinned me again.

"You little angel from hell." He said, his legs twitching.

"I could kick you again!" I yelled, trying to threaten him. Jake pressed his body onto mine, causing me to be unmovable again. He's not scared of me either. "Stop touching me, you perv!" Jake scoffed.

"Me, a perv? You got to be kidding me. Nate's the perv, my misleading and fooled friend." I squinted my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows. If I was pissed before, I have no freaking idea what word defines me now.

"Friend? I don't think so." I said, trying to squirm again.

Jake pressed harder onto me. He leaned near my neck and lips were close to my skin, I could practically feel him. I tensed up, defeated once again. I couldn't move. Jake gently pecked my neck, then was followed by another series of intense kissing. I closed my eyes as salty tears slipped down. My eyes burned from all the tears I was producing.

Where's Nate?

(No One's POV)

"Dude, this can be any of Jake's houses." Shane said as Jason turned onto another street.

"We just need to find a 1940's Italian model." Nate said, looking around.

"Wouldn't she be old?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Shane agreed.

_I'm surrounded by idiots._ Nate thought as he continued looking around. Jason slowed down as they turned onto a suspicious street. It was freakishly perfect. It made Nate's house, or every other house on his block look normal. The houses here were just so beautiful and graceful, something that they've never seen before. It was so mesmerizing.

"What place is this?" Shane asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know but I know for sure that that is Jake's limo." Nate said, pointing the familiar black car. "Drive, Jason!" He yelled, excited. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his blood and the determination to get his girlfriend back. Nothing was stopping the three, especially Nate. Not well armed security, vicious guard dogs, or the annoying domestics who won't let them in.

(Normal POV)

I heard footsteps. Apparently Jake was clueless because he continued to kiss me. I felt my throat dry and started chocking on my tears. I cried even louder and the footsteps became more audible. Jake roamed his hands around my legs, kissing me with such angry force. His hands slipped under my shirt, feeling and touching me in places. He was loosing himself and getting way too in touch with revenge.

This has to stop. I tried to kick him again, but he still won't let go of me. I felt his tongue dart around my mouth as his hands continued roaming my body. Jake kissed my chest, tugging my shirt down. I'm hopeless. I'll probably loose my virginity right now to this son of a bitch.

"Stop!" I begged in a scratchy voice.

The door busted open and Nate was standing right there with Shane and Jason behind him. He ran up to me and Jake and threw him off of me. Nate looked so mad, he didn't come over to comfort me first. He ran back at Jake and started throwing punches at him. It wasn't long enough until Shane and Jason joined him. Once Jake looked lifeless, the three of them took steps back, staring at what they've done.

"Nate?" I croaked out. Tears were still running down my eyes. Nate swiftly turned around and jogged up to me, taking me into his arms. I cried, burying my face into his shoulder, soaking his shirt as usual. Nate rubbed my back and kissed my hair. He held onto me tightly as I cried and cried and cried.

"Shhhh. Beautiful, it's alright. I'm here. You won't ever get hurt. I won't allow it." He said, softly into my ear. I hugged him even tighter, not even daring to let go. Nate stroked my hair as my cries lessoned. I coughed and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. Nate lifted me up and carried me out of the house. I snuck a peak at Jake before we exited. He was laying on the hardwood floor, looking down. He wasn't badly hit, but he's such a pretty-boy celebrity that two punches could knock him out. Only his nose was bleeding, but he looked so sad. I actually felt sympathy towards him.

I'm fifteen years old. Why should I be going through this? This must be the ups and downs with having a famous musician boyfriend who has lots of skeletons in his closet.

I looked up at Nate. He kept his eyes fixed down at me the whole time. Nate looked heartbroken and guilty, but a little mad. I blinked up at him, only droplets of tears rolling down my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't left you like that." Nate stuttered. I snuggled into his warm chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. Nate kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Beautiful." He gently pecked my lips. I was too tired to kiss him back. "I promise, I won't leave your side. I won't anything like that ever happen to you. You'll never see Jake again and he won't get to hurt you like that."

"At least he didn't rape me." I said, trying to make him feel better. Nate grimaced when I said that. "Nate…" I whispered, touching his cheek. Nate looked down at me and sighed. He placed me into the car and laid me down on the backseat. I rested my head on his lap and nuzzled my face into his stomach.

"Thank God he didn't rape you or I would of literally killed that asshole and nothing would ever stop me. I wouldn't even dream of stopping until he's dead." Nate muttered, stroking my hair.

Jason and Shane, who were sitting at the front, glanced back at us with a worried look on their faces. They looked at each other then straight forward. Jason started the engine then slowly drove away. Both were oddly silent. I almost wanted them to start bickering and annoy the crap out of Nate. Instead, they were like Nate. Worried and guilty. They weren't as pissed as Nate though. No where as near.

I closed my eyes and waited for this day to end. Anything, just anything. I want this day to end.

* * *

I woke up hugging Nate and my head on his chest. He was texting on his phone while the TV in front of us was on with the volume low. I sat up straight, turning right to left frantically. We were in his room, under the warm covers, and it was dark at night. His room lights were set to dim and I could barely see anything. Nate set his cell phone on the nightstand in front of our picture and sat up straight next to me.

"O my gosh. How long have I've been sleeping?" I asked. Nate pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back.

"I know you hate it when people wake you up so I just carried you into my room so you can still sleep. Are you alright? You're not traumatized are you? We can take you to a doctor-"

"Shhhh." I said, putting my index finger onto his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I'm right here and completely safe with you and just you."

Nate took my arms off of his neck. He scratched his head and looked at me. I stared back at him. O god. He did something. Great.

"Well it's not just us…" he said, softly. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean, 'not just us'?" Nate sighed.

He grabbed his phone and sent out a text. Seconds later I heard several footsteps. Then Nate's door burst open, revealing Justin and Max. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. OMG. Nate got off of his bed and smiled at me. I grinned back at him then looked back at Justin and Max. They ran up to me and tackled me on the bed. I laughed and hugged them back.

"O my god! Nate told us everything. Are you okay? I need to kill that Jake son of a-" Max started, but stopped once Justin began glaring at him. Max smiled mischievously. I giggled and kissed his head. "O, ew. Alex." He whined. He then smiled and hugged me tightly.

"God, I can't believe what happened to you, Alex. I feel like a terrible big brother for letting that happen! I agree with Max. I'm going to kill him. No one does _that_ to my baby sister. Not even some rich movie star." Justin said, hugging me too. I wrapped my left arm around Max and my right around Justin.

"How did you guys know that…" I said. Justin and Max's eyes flickered towards Nate. I grinned at Nate. He smiled back at me.

"I thought that your family needed to know." He said, bashfully.

I beckoned him towards me so he could get into the group hug. Nate kissed my cheek and held onto my waist, tightly.

Nate Gray. One name, so many definitions. Let's start off with _the best_ boyfriend in history! Yes he's perverted, cocky, and has slept with lots of girls in his sixteen years of life, but to my eyes, he's completely flawless. He's there to love me, there to hold me, there to kiss me, there to comfort me. He's my guardian angel. The absolutely perfect definition for my very own boyfriend.

I sighed and laid my head on Nate's while his face was nuzzled in my neck. He smiled up at me. Max rested his head on my chest, and Justin leaned his chin on my head. I closed my eyes, so relaxed, so happy. I know that Jake wasn't going to bother me anymore and I get to stay with Nate for the rest of my life, not worrying a single thing. (Well, unless the authorities find out that we're underage.)

My door opened. I opened my eyes, expecting Jason or Shane. Instead I got two other people who I never expected at all.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I said. I was speechless. Justin and Max were looking down and Nate stopped touching me.

O…M…G

**A/N: Well there's two things I want to say! First of all, who knows the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Appparatus? Well it's like...one of my favorite songs and was based on this chapter! The good part about it is that it actually made sense! I'm trying to fade away from my usual random chapters that have no meaning until towards the end. Anyways, the song is AWESOME!**

**Secondly, it was really hard for me to write this story. As I typed on my laptop, I thought to myself, _why am I even bothering to write this if people barely read this. Do people even like this story anymore?_ Last chapter I got barely any reviews, and trust me, it made my confidence level go down the drain. I'm not trying to make you people feel bad or annoyed or force you into reviewing by using guilt trip. I'm just saying that I might not continue this story anymore. _Might. _**


	19. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It totally boosted up my confidence and made me want to continue this story! Anyways, it was ending really soon. Actually this is the last chapter, not including the epilogue. I'll post the epi soon enough though. O and I am so sorry for that long wait! Grounded - enough said.  
This chapter goes to one of my awesome friends, UtterlyRandom...you'll probably know why it's dedicated to you. *wink wink* So to Kendra: YOUR WAIT IS OVER!**

"O my baby!" my mom squealed. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I swear, I thought I lost all of the oxygen in my body. O god, wow. Mom rocked me back and forth, still giving me her nice but painful bear hug. "My sweet little Alex! I can't believe what happened! Honey, are you alright? O my gosh, I still can't believe this!" Mom kept on ranting on over and over about how shocked she still was.

"Mom, I'm fine." I assured her. I hugged her back and she kissed my head. She pulled away then looked at dad. O god. I bit my lip as I stared at my dad. He looked expressionless, as if he had no idea what just happened. I got up and walked over to him. I quickly hugged him as tears started to slip down my eyes. "I'm so sorry, daddy." I whispered. Dad's eyes started watering a little and he hugged me.

"My little girl. I can't believe that boy did this to you." he whispered.

"Daddy, Nate-"

"I wasn't talking about Nate, honey." Dad said. I pulled away, surprised. Dad smiled at me. "I should actually thank him for saving you and for teaching that Jake Ryan kid a lesson for me." I smiled and hugged my dad again. He wasn't mad at Nate anymore. Not anymore. "Nate, get over here. I need to thank you properly." I smiled as Nate came over. He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a hand on my dad's back. It wasn't late until everyone else came and we had a group hug.

"So Mr. Russo, are you still planning on killing me?" Nate asked, laughing nervously. I bit my lip while dad laughed. Nate looked at me, wonder in his eyes. I shrugged and held onto him tightly.

"No, Nate. Not anymore." dad finally said. Then he pulled Nate into a seperate hug.

So finally, everything was alright...right?

* * *

We sat in the dining room. I sat next to Nate and in front of my parents. I smiled as he reached for my hand and we held onto each other under the table. My eyes moved over towards Justin and Max. They were poking and annoying each other - just the way I remembered. I smiled even more, still missing them even if they're right here. Then I looked at my parents, knowing that they will be starting another lecture for us.

"Now I'm allowing you two to date again, thanks to Nate saving my little girl." dad said. Nate smiled modestly as if it wasn't a big deal. Kiss up. Dad gave Nate a warm grin then looked at me. "But it still was a stupid thing to fly all the way back to California and live by yourselves. Alex you're just fifteen and you could of gotten Nate in trouble by accompanying him. Don't you know it's illegal to live by yourselves if you're under eighteen?" I bit my lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry, honey, but we have to go back to New York. That's where our sandwich shop is, where our house is, where your school is, and where our lives are." Mom said, trying to convince me to go back to New York. I frown and folded my arms. No way in hell were they ever going to convince me.

"That may be true, but that's not where Nate is." I said. My parents sighed. "Mom, dad, I know that I have to be in New York, but why can't I be in California? You can find work here easily. Max, Justin, and I can get enrolled into another school here. I already have friends here. And…well…Nate is here."

"O, sweetie…" mom started, but Nate cut her off.

"Please Mrs. Russo, I don't think I could stand being apart from Alex anymore. I love her so much, I honestly would give up my record label just to live in New York with her, if that's the only way." Nate said. We all turned to him, our eyes wide open in complete shock. O my god, what?!

"Nate, you can't do that. You need to make music, it's your job! America needs you to make music or else you'll be completely ruined and hated for the rest of your life! Nate, you can't give up everything you and your brothers had worked for just to come home with us in New York and be with Alex." dad said, worried.

"I don't care. It'll be all worth it." Nate said, smiling at me. My mouth was still hanging open in complete shock. If I wasn't too surprised and flattered, I would of kicked him under the table for saying that. I mean - give up being in Connect Three?! What the heck has gotten into his mind?! "Unless, of course, you guys stay here for good?" Nate said, innocently.

I smiled. O, I get it. Wow, Nate really knows how to use his words.

Mom and dad looked at each other, unsure. They looked completely convinced, but still unsure. Then they looked back at us and sighed. "How about this. We'll stay in California for one year and see how things take off for us. If it doesn't go right then we'll be back in New York. Is this a deal, Nate?" dad said, all business like. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming in happiness. Nate smirked.

"You got yourself a deal, Mr. Russo." he said. I squealed and quickly hugged Nate. I kissed his cheek and continued squealing. Nate laughed and hugged me back, a smile was kept on his face the whole time. "You're still gonna be with me, Beautiful." he whispered softly into my ear.

"I would never want to be apart from you. I love you, Nate." I whispered back.

"I love you too, Alex."

Okay, problem solved.

* * *

Nate had to move his stuff back into his house as mom, dad, Justin, and Max flew back to New York, packing all of their stuff. I know that they didn't want to admit it, but they were just as happy as I am that they get to live in California for a year. For me, I'm staying right in my room, staring at poster Nate, because I'm just awesome like that.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called out. Nate opened it with something behind his back. I smiled and sat straight up in my bed. Nate smiled and walked up to me. He pulled out one red rose from behind his back and handed it over to me. I started blushing at him. "You're such a sweetie." I said as I took his rose. "Thank you, Natey."

"You're welcome, Beautiful." Nate said as he pecked my lips. I grinned and placed the rose on my desk. We laid down on my bed and stared at my white ceiling. I glanced at the window, seeing Nate's old room back in its same formation. I sighed and turned at him. "What do you want to do to pass the time?" he asked. I smirked.

We were all alone. No parents. No brothers. Just us. I think I got a couple of ideas in my mind.

I got on top of Nate and straddled his lap. Nate rose an eyebrow and smirked, loving where this is going so far. "Um, we could do many things, Natey." I said, running my fingers through his curly hair and not making eye contact with him. Nate blushed and sat straight up. He rubbed my back slowly and looked me in the eyes.

"Like what?" he asked, seductively. I shrugged, innocently, acting dumb. To my surprise, it got him even more aroused. Nate placed his hands on my hips and leaned in close to me. Our lips were almost touching. "So tell me, what do you want to do today?" I smiled. I guess I'm not the only one playing stupid today.

"I don't know. There's lots of things you can show me at the moment." I said, rubbing his arm. Nate widened his eyes and smiled.

"Seriously? You'll let me? And you honestly won't go all responsible and tell me that we're going to far?" he said. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment, Nate."

"So is this a yes…?" Nate asked, getting even more excited.

"Yes, I promise! Now hurry up before I change my mind!" I yelled getting annoyed.

In an instant, Nate pulled me in and kissed me forcefully. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Nate pulled me in closer then repositioned ourselves so I was laying on top of him on my bed. I pulled away and kissed his neck, trying my best to get him turned on. "O my god, Alex." Nate murmured as his hands move their way around my body. I guessed he's turned on right about now.

Nate flipped us over so that he was on top - as usual. He took of his shirt and I started blushing like crazy again. I mean, hello, huge muscles! He laughed at my creepy staring and then leaned down until his lips reached mine again. First he kissed me gently and passionately until I felt his tongue begging for entrance. Then it was more sloppy kissing.

"You have too much clothes on, baby." Nate muttered into his ear. I bit my lip. "You promised." he said in his annoying conceited sing-song voice. I groaned and let him take my shirt off. Nate smirked at me. "Don't worry, you look almost as hot as I do." I rolled my eyes.

"You're so full of yourself, Nate."

"One of the many reasons why you love me so." Nate whispered. I smiled. Yeah, the superstar's got a point.

"Point well taken." I said, smirking.

I pulled Nate in and we kissed once more. I giggled as he kissed the open space on my chest as he fiddled around with the hooks on my bra. His cold hands touching my warm skin made me shiver as he kept on missing the hooks. He finally got them off and slowly pulled it away from my body. I bit my lip again, feeling weird. Nate noticed my awkward look and softened my hair out.

"It's okay." he said. He pecked my lips and softened my hair out. I took a deep and shaky breath then nodded my head for him to continue. Nate pecked my lips again until it became yet another make out session. His tongue swirled around my mouth, making me moan. I arched my body out as his cold hands touched my half-naked skin again. I felt his fingers playing around with my pants as he tried to pull them down. I helped him and kicked my pants off.

"Nate…" I moaned as I felt his luscious lips against my skin. I then felt his body edging closer onto mine again. My hands quickly got tangled into his hair as he played more tricks on my half-naked body. I shivered around, getting cold. Nate pulled the covers over us and continued where he left off. To even think that I'm actually letting him do this. I…am completely amazed.

Nate slipped his pants off, then we continued where we left off. His lips kissed my lower half as I squirmed around, feeling a weird kind of pleasure. I actually felt wonderful. Weird, right? I never thought I was one to lose my virginity at age fifteen…if I am going to lose my virginity today.

"Nate, I think you should you protection." I murmured, getting turned on, as he began to pull his boxers down. Nate smiled and looked at me, happily but oddly at the same time.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my sweet and innocent Alex Russo?" he laughed. I smiled and shook my head as he quickly grabbed a condom and slipped it on. Nate kissed my lips, softly. He placed his hands on my hips as he pulled my underwear down. Nate positioned himself as he continued to kiss me passionately and aggressively at the same time. He stopped and pulled away, softening my hair out again. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Nate sighed and I closed my eyes. Then I started feeling it. "O god." I groaned. Nate stopped. I peeked an eye open. He looked at me, worried. "I'm fine." I muttered. Nate nodded his head and continued. I moaned-screamed, more like screamed though. I know Nate wanted to stop because he thinks he's hurting me - and o my god, he's really hurting me! - but him stopping is the last thing I want him to do. "Don't stop." I murmured. I heard Nate sigh and he kept on going.

I heard him moan as he kept on thrusting. O god. O god. I god. O my freaking god. I knew that sex was painful, but at the same time it feels so right. I started whimpering as he got a little faster and harder. His body was so close and pressed onto mine and he was still kissing me. This is the weirdest but best experience I've been in.

"O, Nate." I whispered as we just kept on going.

"Alex…" Nate muffled as he kissed me at the same time.

"I love you so, so, so much, Nate." I murmured. Nate pulled away and smiled. Even his eyes looked like they were smiling brightly at me.

"And I love you too, Beautiful." he said, smirking. I laughed a little and pulled him in so he was kissing me again.

* * *

"Nate! Alex!" I heard two familiar but annoying voices waking me up. I groaned and turned towards the other side, pulling the covers over my head. I felt Nate next to me groan as well then reluctantly got up. I blinked my eyes open at him. He was naked. OMG. I sat straight up, wrapping my bed sheets around my body.

"O my god…" I said, smiling. Nate smirked at me as he put his clothes on.

"What? Am I too hot for you, baby?" he winked.

"Yeah. So hot that I'm burning up for you." I said. Nate laughed at my attempt to quote one of his songs. I got up, pressing my bed sheets around me while I looked around for my clothes. Nate leaned on my wall, arms folded, smirking, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. This was awkwardly flattering.

"Nate! Alex!" I heard Shane yell. They were knocking on the door. The doorknob was twitching, ready to be opened.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" I heard him and Jason yell.

Nate pulled out a random shirt and pulled it over me as I quickly put sweatpants on. Nate opened the door, not bothering to wait for me to brush my hair or fix my bed. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair while we smiled innocently at his brothers.

"Well I'm definitely sure that you guys had sex." Shane said.

"What? Psh, no." I laughed. My knees started locking, feeling all wiggly. Was I supposed to feel sore for_ this_ long?

"Yeah, what's gotten into your mind, guys?" Nate scoffed. He stared at me then sighed. "O well, Alex, you do look like sex." he said, defeated. So much for keeping it a secret.

"Ugh." I groaned, sitting on my messed up bed. I laid on it, still feelings sore.

"I think you hurt her too much, dude." Jason said. Shane and Jason looked like they were trying so hard to keep their laughter and taunting inside. They looked like they were going to explode too.

Well, this is embarrassing.

Nate walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed. "You okay, Beautiful?" he asked, patting my leg. O yeah, I jus had sex and I'm _totally_ fine - NOT. I groaned and smacked his arm. "I'll take that as a no." he said, smirking as he rubbed his arm. No, really?

"What time are my parents getting home?" I asked.

"About four hours. I think they just left for their flight around now." Shane said. I nodded and stretched. He looked at Jason and the two smirked. "Which leaves time for round two of Nate and Alex doing-"

"Shut up!" Nate yelled before he could finish his sentence. "Get out of the house!" He pushed his brothers out of the room as they were laughing their heads off. Nate finally got them to leave the house. I sighed in relief as the sound of annoying brothers went away. Thank God.

Nate came back shortly and groaned once he saw me almost asleep. "Come on, Alex." Nate said, trying to pull me up. I groaned and squirmed around, trying to stay on the bed. Nate of course pulled me up since he was hecka strong. NOT FAIR.

I leaned on him so he was supporting both our weight. He led me downstairs into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. Nate walked into the half-empty kitchen and got us bowls of cereal. I flipped through the channels and rolled my eyes once I saw Teen News on.

"Last year's hottest couple, Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan were spotted on a date!" Briana yelled. I widened my eyes while Nate started chocking on his cereal. He spit out the milk and cereal bits out, still choking.

"Yep! You got it all! Dinner at expensive restaurant, flowers everywhere, and make out sessions to finish the night! It was kind of disgusting since Jake had a bunch of yucky bruises all over his face. What a waste of a hot guy." Brooke said.

"I heard that Nate did that all to him for hitting on Alex!" Briana squealed. Brooke scoffed.

"I bet any boyfriend would." she said.

Nate turned the TV off and placed our cereals on the coffee table. I looked at him, wondering what he's gonna do next. This was random. Nate inched closer onto me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I love you, and you only, and you forever." he said sincerely. Nate kissed my cheek. "I love you so much, Beautiful." I giggled and blushed. I hugged his stomach.

"I love you too, Natey. I'll love you forever and ever and ever." I said as I looked into his gorgeous eyes. I pecked his lips. Nate smiled at me, giving me the butterflies and the tingles. Ah, that wonderful feeling. "What?" I asked, smiling.

"I have a song for you." he said.

"Really?!" I squealed, getting excited. I jumped up and down on the couch. "O! Sing it now, please!" I begged. Nate laughed at my reaction. He placed his hands on my shoulders, telling me to calm down. "Aw, Natey, please sing it?" I said, sounding less hyper.

"I need my brothers with me to perform it. When your family comes back, we'll play it in your backyard. I hope you'll like this song. It definitely explains how I feel about you right now." My cheeks were turning into a deep red from blushing so much.

"Okay, but the second they come here you better play me that song." I said, kissing his lips.

* * *

We all sat in the backyard as the sun was setting gracefully in the back round. I was sitting in between my brothers as my parents and Nate's parents were in the corner, laughing and catching up. Nate's maids and butlers were fixing our house while Connect Three were tuning their guitars and getting ready.

How lucky am I? I get my own personal Connect Three concert. Just the benifit of having the Nate Gray as your boyfriend.

Nate winked at me as he tuned his guitar. I smiled and blushed a little. Justin elbowed my rib. "I heard this song before. Shane told me that Nate wrote this for you. After hearing those lyrics…Alex, this guy might be your one." Justin said, sincerely. I smiled.

_The one_. The guy every girl waits their whole entire lives for, just waiting for that perfect one. The guy who will do no wrong to me, the guy who will never fail to sweep me off my feet, the guy who will keep me laughing hysterically the whole way, the guy who is my one true love. Nate Gray. My one true love.

"Hello everybody." Shane said into the microphone. "Now this is a hecka important and special concert because it's all dedicated to the lovely Alex Russo." he said. I smiled and blushed even more as everyone's eyes moved onto me. "Even if it's just one song we're gonna play, Nate still calls it special."

"Well dude, he's going to-" Jason started.

"Guys." Nate said, before they started another fight. He rolled his eyes then looked at me. "This is for my Beautiful." he said. Then they started to sing.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I can't make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place and lovin you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everythings alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting_

_To become a better man_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me the you love me_

_Every things alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Everyday I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everythings alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Every things alright,_

_When your right here by my side_

_And when you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

"I love you, Alex." Nate said sweetly into the microphone.

"I love you too, Nate." I said back. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of my head and embraced my body. "So much." I whispered.

**A/N: Sorry that that was quick too! I've been having this MAJORLY ANNOYING writer's block. I'll post the epilogue soon though!**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay guys, here's the epilogue! I updated really fast because it was my friend Kendra's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENDRA! (aka UtterlyRandom) Okay, like my other epilogues, this is corny, romantic-ish, and sweet!!!! I hope you enjoy! O and so you don't get confused, this is five years later.**

I heard squeals of excitement behind my door. I groaned as I heard someone knocking repeatedly...and annoyingly. I threw the pillow at my door, wishing that the person would leave. The knocking was still going on though and I still wanted to sleep. "Alex!" I heard my mom say behind the door. "Sweetie, wake up!" I groaned.

_I hate it when people wake me up, _so _much._

I looked around, wondering where Nate was. Maybe he had to go somewhere with Jason and Shane, doing a bunch of Connect Three stuff I honestly have no interest in. At least he didn't wake me up - smart guy.

I reluctantly opened my door to find mom, Harper, and Hannah giggling and smiling like idiots. "Do you have a reason to wake me up?" I asked in a sarcastic happy voice while putting on a fake smile. Mom rolled her eyes while Hannah and Harper kept on giggling. I stared at them, completely annoyed. I. Am. Pissed.

"Come on, girly, Connie, Harper, and I are gonna take you shopping today." Hannah said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked. "Plus I have work later on." I said, scratching my messy hair. Hannah and mom walked into my room. I frowned and closed my door. "Guys, I really have to get ready for work. That's why I set my alarm clock early to 11:00. Right now, it's 8:57 and I want to go to sleep."

"Aw, Alex, you know that I'm only visiting for today and tomorrow. I want to spend time with my best friend." Harper said. I groaned. Yeah, she also interrupted my sleep when she randomly came to our house all the way from New York at two in the morning. I managed to be thrilled to see her though.

"Ugh, fine I'll go shopping." I said, defeated. Harper smiled, Hannah clapped and yayed, and mom looked at my friends, signaling us to go. Harper and Hannah smiled at each other, acting all giggly and excited. We're just going shopping. What's the big deal? Though, I don't care at the moment.

From store to store, mom, Harper, and Hannah dragged me in and out. The weird part was that they were looking for something elegant, classy, or formal. It was not like them at all. Since when do they expect me to randomly shop for dresses and heels? What happened to skater shirts and Converse shoes?

I groaned grumpily as they picked out their outfits. Where are we going - meet the queen of England? What is up with all of the formal stuff?! I'm getting sick of seeing all of the road kill they call dresses and walking back and forth from store to store. I should be in bed, sleeping!

* * *

It took them four freaking hours to finally pick out their last choices. Mom picked out a deep emerald green dress that was so long, it looked like a prom dress from the 70's. Hannah picked out a pop star pink and black edgy dress that actually looked cute on her. It was like a mature Hannah Montana style. For Harper…I really don't know what she picked. It looked like a dress and that's pretty much all I know. But that's just the way she is.

"Okay, you're the only one who hasn't picked out a dress yet and it's almost time." Harper said, checking her watch. I raised an eyebrow.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Umm…time to go home! Yeah, uh, o look, a dress shop!" Hannah said, pulling me into yet another dress shop. I groaned, stomping the whole way as she dragged me. This is going to be _so _joyful. "Girly, perk up! We're buying you something hot, be happy!" Hannah smiled, looking through the racks.

"I don't want a dress. I would want to go to sleep though." I said. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You know, that's a really bad habit of yours. I wonder how you make it in your college classes in time if you usually wake up after twelve."

"Easy, I have a boyfriend who wakes up from Monday to Friday before the freaking sun even reaches the west coast." I said. Hannah giggled and shook her head. Harper and mom walked towards the other side of the store, looking for shoes. I leaned on the rack as they kept on searching for whatever.

"This is it!" Hannah squealed.

"Absolutely!" mom agreed.

"It's completely perfect for her!" Harper smiled. I walked over to them and they held out a light gold halter dress with a thin black belt around the waist. It was elegant but Alex Russoish at the same time. I smiled as Harper handed me a pair of black heels that were actually cute.

"Why are you buying me formal things that I amazingly like?" I laughed.

"Because…" Hannah and Harper said in a sing-song voice at the same time. They looked at each other then started acting all giggly and excited again. I smiled and shook my head, not even bothering to know as mom took the dress and shoes to the counter to buy it.

After the lady handed mom the receipt, they rushed me into the bathrooms. "What now?" I groaned, desperate to be home. We entered the empty bathroom and mom pushed my dress and shoes at me. I looked at them, confused, as they entered the stalls and started putting their clothes on. "What are we doing?!"

"Shut up and put on the dress! We don't have enough time!" Hannah said.

I rolled my eyes and stomped into one of the stalls and placed my dress and shoes on. I'm not gonna even ask. Once I stepped out, they were putting eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss or lipstick on. I frowned, feeling uncomfortable with the exposure. Heck, I was actually feeling cold in the summer.

Hannah pulled me in and started doing my makeup. I shifted around and almost started squirming like crazy, feeling nothing but annoyance. I tried to think of the bright side while Hannah was doing my makeup. At least it isn't mom or Harper doing my makeup. Wow, that didn't make me feel happier at all.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Almost, girly." she said. Me applied lip gloss onto my lips then smiled. "Okay, you're perfect! Now, come on! We have ten minutes!" Instantly, Hannah took my arm and dragged me out of the mall with Harper and mom following behind us. I groaned, my feet already sore. What girl would run in heels in her right mind?

As we ran out of the mall, paparazzi attacked us, asking questions and snapping photos. They asked us questions quickly, hoping that they'll get an answer. Psh, like they would.

"Why are you girls in a hurry?"

"What's up with the change of style?"

"Does this have to do with Nate-"

"Come on, Alex!" Harper yelled, pulling me into the limo. I turned around at the paparazzi, wishing I heard the rest of his sentence. O my god. What the heck did Nate do this time?

"Guys, tell me _please. _Where are we going?" I begged. They smiled at me.

"Don't worry. You'll find out." mom said. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest, still annoyed and still wanting to go to sleep.

As we drove, Hannah, Harper, and mom kept on whispering and laughing like high school girls. It got really annoying after…two minutes. We thankfully stopped on one of the most expensive restaurants here in southern California. I raised an eyebrow. It was completely decorated and I actually loved what they've done to the place.

"Wow, this looks amazing! Why are we here though?" I asked.

"Come on! You'll find out!" Harper said, taking my hand and we started running inside. (I wonder how many times I've been dragged towards places today.) Once I stepped in, every important person in my life was here. Daddy, Justin, Max, Shane, Jason, and Mr. and Mrs. Gray, but especially Nate. No one else was in this restaurant except for the staff. I felt dumbstruck at the moment as I _still _didn't know what was going on.

"Um, hi?" I said, smiling. Nate smiled back at me and waved. He patted on the seat in front of him so I walked over to sit. I glanced back at everyone else. They all had the same excited and giddy looks on their faces. Harper and Hannah took their seats with my brothers while mom sat with dad, holding his hand tightly. Wow, she even looks like she's gonna cry.

"Hello, Beautiful." Nate winked at me. I smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. Great, I'm blushing now. "You know, Alex and I had known each other for five and a half years, and I have to say that it's been the best time of my life." Nate said, his voice rising. He looked at everyone else, then back at me.

"I first met her when I was fifteen and she was staring at me from behind her window." Nate laughed, and so did everyone else. I giggled, remembering. "When I saw her, the first thing that came into my mind was 'O my god, she's hot'." I started blushing even more.

"As we went through our great times, I felt whole and actually happy. Not that content feeling when I was with my other girlfriends, but happy. Though every time I would break her heart, my heart breaks too. With my other girlfriends, I would just break up with them and not feel guilty. With Alex…breaking up is the last thing on my mind." I smiled and bit my lip as Nate looked down at me with genuine and sincere eyes.

"We always say how much we love each other and how we will love each other forever." Nate said. "And I really do love Alex. I love her more than this world…" Nate got in front of me and knelt down onto the floor with one knee. I felt my heart racing, my eyes widening, and my smile growing even bigger. Nate pulled out a box and revealed a beautiful, but extremely expensive silver ring. "So Alexandra Russo, my Beautiful, will you marry me?" he asked.

O my god, he seriously had to ask that?!

"Yes!" I squealed. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Nate grinned and slipped the ring onto my finger. He then picked me up and spun me in the air. I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. Nate sighed and smiled. "I love you." I said, tears almost in my eyes.

"I love you too." he whispered back. He pecked my lips and hugged my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the top of his nose. "So much, Beautiful." he added. "So much."

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, it was the epilogue anyways! Okay, so I have two story ideas in my mind and I don't know which one to pick. They're all Nalexs btw. Here are like sneak peaks of them. Tell me which one I should write first! O, and if you haven't noticed, I'm in the love-hate relationship mood at the moment so they all start off like that. **

_Minor Details_ - Alex Russo and Miley Stewart are the best of friends. Though Alex would always be number one in everything. The most prettiest, the most popular, the most likeable. So she's pretty much the best at everything while Miley always comes in second, but was still happy. The two girls ruled their school, having everyone wrapped around their finger. They never have fights except over one topic. Nate Gray. Miley was dating Nate, whom Alex extremely hated. Nate and Alex wouldn't last a day without arguing and threatening to kill each other. What if one day, Miley forces her boyfriend and her best friend to hang out, wanting a friendship but accidentally making something more? It pains Alex so much that the thing she wants the most, is the thing she's not allowed to have. The one thing she's second best at and Miley's first.  
Will Nate stay true to Miley? Will Alex keep her feelings towards Nate a secret? Will Miley find out?

_Kiss Me In The Rain _- In 1959, Selena Garret and Nicholas Gray loved each other. They loved each other with all their heart, promising that they will marry some day. Nicholas could care less if his father hated Selena's family and forbade him from them. Selena wouldn't care if her family were afraid of the Gray's, telling her that it was unsafe to be around them. The two would get married. Once Nicholas's father found out that he was in love with Selena, he took him away from her, moving out of the city and state.  
Fifty years later, the Gray's move back to their old house in this old city. The very second Nate Gray and Alex Russo met, Alex instantly despises him while Nate found her quite annoying. Her sarcasm, her witty comebacks, her rude careless behavior. His conceited ways, his insulting remarks, his spoiled attituide. What they didn't know is that they've met their match.  
As they find out about their past, that their grandparents had loved each other, they start seeing each other in a new light. What if the past remains the same? The Gray's still hate the, now Russo's, while the Russo's are afraid of the Gray's? Will Nate and Alex's love succeed or will it end up like Nicholas's and Selena's?


End file.
